One Hundred Percent Soul Queen
by Nerdy Sweetie Peachy
Summary: Rewritten Sally Moore begins her time at Ouran Academy after being expelled from Saint Lobelia. She meets a certain King of the Host club. Is this a start of a new friendship or is it blossoming love?
1. Mix One: Raver Queen meets the Host King

_**One Hundred Percent Soul Queen**_

 _ **By Ai-Pi**_

 _ **Author Notes:**_ So I decided to rewrite this fan fic as the older version was not really going anywhere and I ran out of ideas of where it could go. I got some ideas on how to make it fluffier and humorous. Therefore, this story shall be a mix of everything that makes up a good genre for romance. This fan fiction story takes place a few weeks after Episode 4 of the anime series with it taking place in an alternate universe. I hope all of you enjoy the new revision and I hope you will all drop a review or two.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ The Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. I claim no ownership of the characters or their magical world. Sally Moore is the property and copyright of Miracleraverdjmelody. I claim no ownership of her character. I have gotten permission to use her in the Ouran High School Hosts Club World.

 **Mix One: The Raver Queen meets the Host King**

Was it possible for her parents to make the worst decision of her life? Was it her fault that no one at Saint Lobelia respected her authority? Was it because she used some girl's head as a basketball against the lunch counter? Whatever it was, Sally Danica Moore knew that once her parents enrolled her in Ouran Academy that it would be her last shot before they decided to ship her off to live with her relatives in the Dominican Republic. She knew it was up to her to prove she could last a whole year without expulsion after three days. Hey at least she did not need to worry about trying to take down the biggest person in her class to prove her dominance. Her reputation had spread into the halls of this school.

She would get respect without a body count.

None of these girls would ever dream of stepping to her or looking at her in a funny way lest they lose a few teeth in the process of becoming acquainted with her fists. As she looked up, she could hear the murmuring around her and could have sworn she saw a boy dive into a nearby trash bin. So first day of school and they had already made it the point to stay away. This was going to be a lonely day. She did want to have a friend to spend the day learning the layout of the campus. Maybe she would find a kindred spirit in someone when she got to her homeroom that is if no one dove under desks or jump out the window to go out of their way to avoid her. She made a silent vow to keep her temper in check for a few days before really deciding to let it unleash itself when needed. Therefore, it was a fresh new start and it would begin once she set foot in to Class 1-B. From what she heard, that the B-classes were for students whose families were not influential enough to be in the A-classes. Not that she cared, her mother was a high-class model and her father was a luchador. They were not exactly old money or even new money for that matter. They were more or less in between. So yeah, this class would be like setting foot in the land of misfit toys. To be amongst people that was not good enough to be with the "old money."

Here goes nothing…

Sally's hand brushed against the iron door latch and glanced up at the bright pink door with the doorplate bearing the words Class 1-B in gold. She barely made out the conversation on the other side of the door and could have sworn she heard music. Her homeroom must have been something of a classroom for music classes in the morning, why else would there be music playing? Slowly and steadily opening the door her eyes widened at the sight before her. The room was not as she expected of a normal classroom setting.

"That's all for Night at the mansion of death. I'll see you in the next video!" A young man with blonde hair sat in front of a laptop wearing a set of headphones that had a microphone protruding from the left ear cup. On his screen displayed, a haunted house and white lettering with the words continue selected.

Sally looked around and saw a girl wearing a white tutu performing a ballet dance to the melody of Swan Lake as others watched her in what seemed to be admiration and awe. She was so confused at how this classroom functioned as one for learning. Walking across the room, she skirted past a brunet wearing a green headband and male uniform talking a mile a minute on his cell phone. She had to look twice and saw he was not wearing the traditional blazer but a green hoodie. She sighed spying an empty desk and ran over to it sitting her school bag down almost laying a claim on the empty desk. She dared anyone to tell her to get up and move.

"Hey, you're that new girl,"

Sally snapped her head up at the sound; she saw a group of girls that had somehow assembled in front of her desk without her knowledge. Great it was going to be one of those days. These girls were probably looking for a beating. This was not what she wanted to deal with on her first day.

"What's it to you?" she mumbled. "If you want to beat my ass then I'll give you a head start to start running your girly asses out of this room."

"No no, we're not here to hurt you," the girl with mocha skin and her hair done in multiple braids with beads hanging from the ends shook her head. She wore the traditional female uniform but had what appeared to be a pin in the shape of a star on her blouse. Her eyes shone with curiosity and interest. "We heard some rumors about you."

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"Is it true you beat Benio Amakusa over a slice of vanilla cake?" asked the brunette, her eyes shining with curiosity.

Sally blinked a few times trying to place a face to the name. Her time at Saint Lobelia was less than ideal. She was there for three days before the school expelled her for fighting. However, she did not remember fighting some girl named Benio Amakusa, just some butch chick that thought she was hot stuff. Wait maybe that was who they were referring to, she did not really care about learning names when an ass beating was involved.

"If you're talking about that butch chick then yeah I laid her ass out on the floor," She shrugged. "It was a show of dominance…wait you don't roll with her do you?"

The group of girls turned from the desk and began talking amongst themselves before they finally turned back to Sally. They all held smiles on their faces while another girl appeared to be having trouble containing her excitement.

"We like you," the first girl squealed. "You're so womanly!"

"No one who has ever attended Saint Lobelia has ever ended up at Ouran Academy alive," said another. "How did you survive the Benibara Revenge Squad's threats?"

"Oh you mean that flouncy bunch of chicks that turned tail and ran?" Sally asked shaking her head. "I just made an example out of one of them…why is that a problem?"

"Oh no no, Sally-sama please continue to be a beacon of womanly toughness," said the brunette. "We really want to learn how to be a lady of the fight like you."

"Ok seriously, you guys are creeping me out," Sally blanched but part of her was screaming at her to make friends. Sighing she forced a smile. "But I will hang out with you because my parents wouldn't get off my ass if I didn't make one friend."

"We understand Sally-sama!"

"And please stop calling Sally-sama!"

Three of the four girls rushed off back to their desks as the first girl stayed standing near Sally's desk.

"Sorry about them, I don't know what they put in the water here but all of the girls here cling to toughness like burned on cheese of a pizza." She held out her hand to Sally. "My name's Ashanti, I've been here since my ninth grade year…parents chose to send me here rather than letting me stay in school back home."

"So your parents are business owners?" Sally asked taking Ashanti's hand and shaking it. "They must be new money if they didn't mix with the old money."

"Actually, I'm the Princess of Zamunda," Ashanti explained nervously. "I was put in Class B at the requests of my parents."

"So you chose to be in the class where new money or those in the middle are thrown?" Sally asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well this class isn't exactly that, The B-Classes are where children of record producers, models, and artists are placed." Ashanti waved a hand. "Essentially our class is a performance arts class. All of us either are already making a name for ourselves or have made a name for ourselves. The Chairman had our class recognized as such so the whole bullshit of different social classes was dropped."

"Ooh, so that explains that dude playing video games and recording it," Sally nodded. "He's one of those let's players."

"Yep, and that girl over there doing ballet is a prima ballerina in training," Ashanti nodded to the young ballet dancer. "She's real nice, her name is Giselle, and we usually hang out during lunch. She is dedicated to her craft."

"Hm…I see," Sally tilted her head to the side and placed a hand to her cheek in thought. "Guess I don't fit in here huh?"

"You do," Ashanti laughed. "You're what a dancer? A singer? Do your parents allow you to take modeling classes?"

"Nah, I am a raver," Sally saw that she was confusing the other girl. "You know glow-sticks? Kandis? Bumping techno?"

"Ooh so you're like those girls that I've seen on TV!" Ashanti laughed. "You'll fit right in with our class. We needed some new talents. We always get models, dancers and singers. I think that the only artist we have is Takayama-san. So a raver is not that out of place and you'd be considered unique."

Sally shook her head. She began wondering what the teacher in charge of this class was like. The image of a free spirit where the rules were laxed or were they like a dance mom where one mistake meant an ass beating with a baton rose in her mind. She hoped that wasn't the case, as she did not do well with authority.

* * *

"This is the cafeteria,"

Ashanti opened the door revealing the large cafeteria, it was two storied with a large balcony overlooking those below it. The room was painted a soft hue of pink like the rest of the school and there were long white tables with vases of flowers on it. What stood out the most was the large chocolate fondue fountain.

"Oh my fucking god, this place is heaven!"

Sally took off from Ashanti's side and nearly barreled over to the fountain. She didn't even bother waiting her turn and picked up a teacup filling it up with the running chocolate, looking around she grabbed a plate of strawberries and dumped them inside. Her eyes stared greedily at the fruit sinking to the bottom. She did not notice the other students staring at her nor did she care her uniform was becoming stained. All she cared about was the delight that slowly made its way down her throat as she downed it.

"Oh, err... Sally you really shouldn't do that." Ashanti poked her in the side and nodded apologies to the other students. "We usually…"

"It's free chocolate," Sally said in between bites, her fingers dug into the remaining chocolate at the bottom of the cup. She gave a small squeal of glee, grabbed a banana putting it under the chocolate, and stuffed it into her mouth once it was fully covered. "If they didn't want us eating it then they wouldn't have put it here."

"But Sally you're sort of…" Ashanti sighed and shook her head letting the girl do, as she wanted. She had to admit it was amusing to see someone nearly dive towards the fountain as if it had sprung legs and started to try to run away.

"Oh man, I am going to go into chocolate shock," Sally groaned almost sounding like a junkie getting their fix. "This school needs a cheese fondue machine and then I'd ask for all of my classes to be here."

"The cheese fountain's not working today," Ashanti, pointed to the empty fountain. "They're bringing in a new one tomorrow…at least that's what they said on the school's social media website."

"Oooh, I want to have classes in here," Sally groaned taking another strawberry and running it under the chocolate.

"Oh my gods!"

"The Host club is here!"

"But Tamaki-sama's not here!"

"Maybe he's eating lunch outside again!"

Sally heard the squeals and raised an eyebrow when she saw a group of young men enter the room. She chewed on the apple she doused in chocolate during commotion. "Who the fuck are they, some boyband?"

Ashanti had fallen into a dream like state at the appearance of the group of young men and giggled softly. "They're the host club…all of them are so amazing and good looking too! Oooh if I could fall into their arms I would!"

"So you're soaking your panties because of a group of dudes that are probably gigolos." Sally shook her head and went back to eating. "Tch, there is much more important things to do than soak your panties."

"Sally, you aren't interested in men?" Asked Ashanti curiously.

"I could care less about boys," Sally grumbled. "They're like drooling, needy dogs that only want to bury their bone between some poor girl's legs. I don't fuck around with little boys nor do I care about that group of gigolos over there."

Ashanti blinked a few times but let out a squeal when she saw one of the twins flip his hair nonchalantly. "Oooh Hikaru-sama please have lunch with me!" she took off towards the large group.

"Fuck them," Sally grumbled and went back to eating. She looked up and saw a few people staring at her. She heard them begin mumbling about her appearance and some even began to laugh quietly. Looking down at herself, she gave a silent curse at how her uniform stained a fine brown color with her bow missing. Most likely, a casualty in her feeding frenzy, great she would need to find a spare uniform or walk around as if she was attacked in a war of chocolate. She walked towards the exit after grabbing a handful of napkins and started to rub at the front of her uniform to remove the stains.

"Oh fuck me! Can my day get any worse?"

She rounded a corner and slammed right into someone. It wasn't even her first day and she was already obtaining the first victim of a body count.

"Are you all right Princess?"

Her moment of lamenting broken by the sound of a male voice that was all she needed a boy to see her as a mess. Not that she cared but he would probably get the wrong idea and then she would actually have to deal with fighting a boy. "Oi, toss off I don't need any help, I am just cursing that damn fountain in there."

The boy shook his head but did not leave. "You need a clean uniform; I have a spare one in case a princess needed one. I believe it's just about your size."

"Hold up dude, you have a spare uniform I can fit?" Sally looked the boy up and down. He was obviously foreign, there was no mistaking that as there were not many young men that had that bright of blonde hair without bleaching it and his eyes were a beautiful violet, which had to be rare. She saw he was taller than most of the other boys she encountered so that had to be it. "All right dude but if this is a trick, I hope you can outrun me."

* * *

"Here, this is the only spare uniform we have,"

The young man handed Sally the new uniform and smiled. "You can use that room over there and change, and I'll see to it that your other uniform is dry-cleaned."

"Thanks dude…" Sally headed into the backroom as she stepped behind a curtain, she noticed that there were costumes on mannequins, she did not question the use and decided the drama club may have used the room. She opened the small bag that boy had given her and caught sight of a uniform consisting of a black jumper dress with a white blouse. Shaking her head and dismissing the thought, she began changing. As she finished and pulled on her shoes, again she walked out carrying her stained uniform. "Uh…hi thank you for the uniform…but I can take care of sending my other one the dry cleaners."

"Nonsense little lamb, allow me to take care of your expenses," The young man said taking the uniform from her. "I know an expert dry cleaner who can get the stain out."

"Thanks I guess?" Sally rolled her eyes as she held out her hand deciding to introduce herself to him. "I'm Sally Moore."

The young man smiled taking her hand and placed a soft as a feather kiss on her knuckles. "I'm Tamaki Suou, I must say it's a pleasure to meet you Princess Sally, your lovely brown hair reminds me of finely poured chocolate that has a hint of mint in them because of your beautiful eyes."

Sally stared at Tamaki a long moment and held back a snicker. Was this boy for real, He sounded like he was spouting cheesy lines from Disney movies? Wait a minute…Tamaki Suou…wait Tamaki-sama. That only meant…

She pointed a shaky finger at him. "You're that gigolo, you're the one those girls were soaking their panties about!" she shouted. "Oh my god that's real low of you to lure me here. What are you gonna try to do? Make me fall for your gigolo act and then make me into your hoe or something! Because let me tell you something I ain't walking any stroll or making any money for anyone got that!"

"Princess Sally I don't mean…" Tamaki began.

"Listen Deuce Bigalow it's been a real slice," Sally said backing up towards the door. "But I should go now so…" At those words she threw open the door and bolted out not looking back nor did she hear Tamaki calling out asking her where he should send her uniform. She only knew things would get worse to be mixed up with anyone especially someone who willing ran a club for gigolos.

* * *

"You met Tamaki-sama!?" Ashanti looked at the Sally once they got back to their classroom after the last part of the tour. She was surprised that her classmate had met Tamaki but did not meet the rest of the host club.

"Yeah, he gave me a spare uniform," Sally mumbled tugging on the short skirt. "And he seemed to be really nice like some kind of Disney Prince of some shit but I didn't fall for his charms."

"Oh my fucking god you're so lucky! You got a chance to meet him!" She squealed. "A once in a life time thing, once in a fucking lifetime unless you get reincarnated as a high school girl in your second life."

"You have serious issues…Anyway I never want to meet any of those pretty boy gigolos or speak to Deuce Bigalow again." Sally moaned in annoyance. She wanted nothing more than to bang her head on the desk and beat the sound of Ashanti's voice asking her about what she meant by calling Tamaki by the name of Deuce Bigalow. How she wanted her day to end at least then she would get to be in raver paradise that made sense to her.

* * *

The final bell run indicating that the long school day ended, many students were chatting with one another while others were heading for club activities. Others were complaining about how much homework they had to do. However in the case of one student she was heading out while listening to Ashanti prattle on and on about Tamaki.

"When I go to the Host club today, I'm going to ask Tamaki if he wants to try the Belgium chocolates that I skipped Algebra to buy today," Ashanti said with a giggle. "I really hope today's theme is something related to sweets, so that way he can be the only one who eats them rather than sharing them with the other hosts."

"Ashanti…" Sally massaged her temples trying to soothe the headache of the constant chatter from the girl. "Isn't there anything else you like besides the Host club?"

"There is more to life?" Ashanti joked; she giggled but fell silent when they rounded the corner. "Oh my gods…Sally wait!" she grabbed her friend pulling her against the wall as she looked around the corner.

"What," Sally questioned looking around the corner, she saw Tamaki sitting in the corner in what appeared to be depression. "Oh it's only Deu…I mean Tamaki…"

"He looks depressed," Ashanti said. "Oh I wonder if some girl broke his heart…or if someone accidentally ran over his puppy."

"Let's go see," Sally said walking ahead of Ashanti, she looked back and saw the other girl had disappeared. Shrugging her shoulders, she smiled and tapped Tamaki on the shoulder. "Uh…are you ok?"

Slowly turning around Tamaki's eyes held a hollow look in them as he looked at Sally; he did not say a word and sat in his corner, as it seemed mushrooms began sprouting around him. "Ha-ru-heee…."

Sally sighed rolling her eyes, grabbed him by the arm pulling him off the floor. "Come on dude, you seriously need to vent…we'll go to the one place that allows for constructive venting…"

* * *

Sally walked back over to the table where she left Tamaki and sat down two chocolate milkshakes, she smiled at him gently deciding to cheer him up since it seemed as though he had the life sucked right out of him. She sat down across from him, crossed her legs, and propped her elbows on the table. She smiled at him again hoping he would tell her what was going on. People assumed that she was someone who did not give a damn about others feelings but she needed to cheer him up at least enough so he would relent and tell her what happened.

"Crying like a bitch which isn't a good look for you," She said bluntly. "Drink your milkshake and tell me what's wrong."

Tamaki looked at the milkshake sitting in front of him as he touched the cold surface of the glass and pulled his hand away opting to take the cherry off the top and eat it. He looked at Sally noticing that was genuinely concerned. "I had a fight with my daughter."

Sally choked on the milkshake blinking in surprise; she had not expected to hear those words leave his mouth. Just how old was he? Was he held back a few years and looked like a teenager? Was he insane?

Oh, she knew how to pick em all right. Maybe she should have left him alone to sulk in peace. "I didn't know you had a kid…" she said coughing looking over she saw he was sitting in the corner again. "Damn it Suou get the hell out of that corner and man up!"

Tamaki sighed turning around as mushrooms sprouted around him more and he sat down across from the girl. "My beloved little girl loves another…she doesn't love her daddy."

"Ok first of all dude, you're too young to have a daughter in high school unless you are some old man who looks like a teenager, and second of all you're too old to be acting like a child who didn't get his way." Sally said. "So if calling someone "your daughter" is a twisted way of saying that your girlfriend is mad at you then say it like a normal person!"

"Haruhi is angry with me," Tamaki said softly. "I talked to her and she said that she didn't have any feelings for me."

"Uh dude that's because Haruhi is a…wait did you just say that Haruhi's a girl?" she shouted standing up. "Dude why the hell do you have a girl in the Host Club, Are you using her as your hoe or something, because if you are I'll have to report you for indecent activities."

Tamaki glanced at Sally deciding to explain the whole situation to her, he did not leave out a single detail, even mentioning the detail of how he had finally realized he had feelings for her but discovered that Haruhi was not into him as much as he thought.

"Dude, it's not the end of the world if Haruhi isn't into you," Sally said shaking her head. "She was just born that way and you can't change it, I find it more disrespectful that you tried begging her to accept your feelings."

"But..." Tamaki looked up at her feeling more upset than he had before. The only difference was that it more of guilt for his actions rather than falling into a depression brought on by rejection.

"Dude you have to stop over reacting to every little thing," Sally said simply. "Relax more and stop bitching about everything that goes wrong in your life."

Tamaki stayed quiet and nodded, he looked at Sally a moment noticing she was sipping casually on the milkshake and was not swooning or falling for his charms. He began to wonder why she was even bothering listening to his problems or so indifferent to him. He took the moment to fully absorb her looks, she had skin that reminded him of a fine mocha and brown hair that was cut stylishly but not enough to be mistaken for a boy. One thing that caught his sight the most was the way she was not refined or acted as if she did not want to be seen with him. Well it did appear to be that way until He noticed her getting up from the table.

"Dude stay here our pizza is ready," Sally got up from the table and headed over to the counter to get the pizza. She had her skates slung over her shoulder as she hadn't put them on yet due to not really bothering to do so just yet until Tamaki was calm enough for her to leave so she could skate. Coming back to the table, she sat the pizza down and grabbed a slice. "Suou you're not that bad, you should use energy in academics rather pleasing girls, and your grades can't be all that great if you're so blissfully unaware of the world around you."

Tamaki watched Sally devouring the slice of pizza and did not say a word, he never seen anyone eat so unrefined. He was used to using dining utensils, and dinner plates. He was not used to the use of hands and napkins. "Princess, you'll ruin your uniform if you…"

"I ain't goin' to church or anything." Sally said simply. "It's pizza you don't need plates or forks or anything. You eat it this way, slice by slice."

Looking at the circular object consisting of cheese, pepperoni, and sauce he finally relented and took a slice staring at the stretchy cheese slowly oozing off the bread. He was not sure what to make of it and stared at it more.

"Try it," Sally said. "It won't kill you its pizza."

Relenting Tamaki bit into the slice feeling its flavors dance upon his taste buds, his eyes widened and he quickly devoured the slice without a second thought. This wonderful invention of vegetables and cheese to make something new and delicious, oh how to the commoner world was so full of knowledge! He picked up another slice and began eating it savoring the taste this time as he looked at Sally who was staring at him.

"So," Sally said sitting down the glass that was empty. "Do you always get so depressed if a girl dumps you, come on there are plenty of other fish in the sea."

Tamaki nodded as she looked at Sally a moment before glancing out at the skating rink. He wondered why he was even here, this place did not seem like an ideal place to talk about one's problems, but the atmosphere did relax him. Grabbing another slice of pizza he began chewing on it deciding to eat rather than spending his time sulking.

"If you're feeling better dude," Sally said turning from the table as she pulled her shoes off and put on her skates. "I'm going out there to skate; will you be alright on your own?"

Tamaki looked at Sally not saying a word again, this girl was not the type he would hang out with, and then again, he normally did not go out often unless it was on a commoner's expedition for destinations to add to the map he had drawn up. Looking beside him, he saw a pair of skates that Sally rented for him and he began deciding if he should put them on and join her or sit at the table sulking all night.

"Dude, if you want to skate too come on and join me," Sally said with a smile. "If you don't know how to skate I can teach you,"

"I can try this commoner activity," Tamaki said quietly he leaned down taking off his shoes and he began putting on the skates. It was surprising that the rink had skates in his size but what was more surprising was that he had decided to wear the skates at all. As he stood up carefully, he stumbled falling onto the floor.

"Ok, first of all," Sally grabbed him by the hand pulling him up, as she tugged at his blazer. "Take this off you can't skate if you are in confining clothes, I guess I neglected to take us home to change into more comfortable clothes but I didn't want you to just go home."

Tamaki nodded taking off his jacket and laying it on the chair; he looked at Sally noticing she was taking the ribbon off her uniform. She was so different then the girls who visited the Host club. "I really don't think I can skate."

"Everyone can skate," Sally, said simply, she began leading him towards the busy rink where people were skating, a few others were showing off by dancing or skating backwards. As she led him on the rink, she held his hand the whole time. "Come on dude get some courage and skate, I can't lead ya forever."

Tamaki held her hand and began following the movements that Sally was doing with her feet; he began getting the hang of skating and slowly relaxed more each time they would move around the rink in a slow yet steady pace. He was absorbed in the feeling of skating that he did not notice that Sally let his hand go and was skating ahead of him.

"Hey Deucy you're a natural," Sally said as she came around the rink and began skating circles around him. "I didn't peg you for someone who learned fast, I guess I underestimated you."

Tamaki blinked and stared at Sally noticing she was not by his side anymore, he let out a loud laugh of happiness and bliss as he started skating around the rink to the music. Every now and then, he would stumble but regain his balance and continue skating. In no time, he noticed a few things that he observed from the other skaters and started skating backwards.

Sally giggled as she watched him; she had to admit it was nice to see him happier than he was earlier. Shaking her head, she skating over to him taking his hand and began twirling around with him. She was having the time of her life and continued skating.

As the music wrapped around them both, looking up at him with shining eyes she saw that in the light, he did look pretty much like every other pretty boy she encountered that day. She could not figure it out but there was something she liked about him. This had not happened before in her life. She normally brushed off boys as troublesome and chose to spend her time hanging out with other girls.

"Princess Sally," Tamaki called out as he lost his balance and fell on top of her, he looked down noticing she was staring up at him. "Are you hurt?" he moved his hand to touch her cheek only to have it rest upon somewhere he did not notice until…

"YOU PERVERT!" Sally shouted as she pushed him off her, she backed away and covered her chest with her hands. She turned away blushing red. "You don't fall and then use a girl's breast as leverage!"

"I didn't…" Tamaki began; he stood up offering a hand to her.

"I'll let it slide," Sally mumbled she took his hand and stood up carefully once again, she gave a forced smile. "Come on that's enough for now, let's go take a break then come back out here to skate some more,"

Tamaki nodded following Sally off the rink, he looked over his shoulder a moment catching sight of a tall skater who looked almost like Mori. Shaking his head, he chalked it up to the shock of the fall and his embarrassment.

"Takashi that was Tama-Chan," Honey said stopping on his skates looking over at his cousin. "And he's on a date; I'm going to go say hi to them!"

Mori shook his head. "Don't bother them Mitsukuni," he said picking up the small shota and resumed skating.

* * *

"Tamaki, you're one crazy Japanese boy," Sally snickered as they walked towards the second Suou mansion later that night, they spent the whole evening at the skating rink and finally left right when it closed at midnight. Somewhere through the night, she had dropped referring to him as Deuce Bigalow. It seemed only fitting now that she saw he was not a gigolo. "You learned how to dance on your skates even if no one does the Carlton dance anymore, but I can't hold it against you."

Tamaki smiled. "For the first time since I've been here, I've actually enjoyed myself without having to worry about pranks being pulled on me." He said shuddering at the last outing with the Host Club the Twins gave him a hard time about his feelings for Haruhi.

"Anytime you want to hang out just call me," Sally took his hand and wrote her phone number on his palm. "Don't lose it now."

They both began laughing as Tamaki opened the door to the mansion to go inside. "Thanks again for cheering me up princess."

"It's Sally, not princess, but remember what I said," Sally said. "There are plenty of fish in the sea and you will find the girl you are meant to be with one day."

With those words, Sally waved goodbye and got back into her limo as it left.

Tamaki watched as she left feeling his heart begin speeding up from the strange feelings he was having, ignoring them he turned and headed into his house only to be greeted by an Shima who began questioning him of where he had been all evening.

 **Author Notes:** I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I threw in some references, as with Sally's character she tends to have a bit of a broader sense of the world. Thanks for reading and please drop a review.


	2. Mix Two: A humorous lunchtime

**Mix 2: A humorous lunchtime**

"Ugh,"

Sally groaned as she rested her head against her desk the next day. She spent all morning rushing to get to school that she didn't have time to eat breakfast, not only that but she nearly plowed over one of the teachers when she was trying to arrive to class on time. She had no idea what a demerit was but she knew it could not be good. She could hear a few of her classmates talking in excitement about an upcoming dance that the host club was holding. She did not understand how anyone could be excited for a dance let alone one held by a club of boys. There was one benefit of it all; she would get to hang out with her new friend.

"Hey Sally, are you going to the dance?" Ashanti asked curiously noticing that Sally had not said anything during the whole conversation. "I heard that Tamaki-sama's going to be dancing with one lucky girl that will be known as queen of the dance."

"I don't do some fancy dance bullshit," Sally grumbled, sitting up quickly. Her hair was sticking to the side of her face and her eyes glassed over with small hints of sleepiness mixed with annoyance. "Why do you care so much about something that will be forgotten the next day?"

"Aren't you eager to be chosen as queen of the dance?" Asked another girl, her eyes sparkled dreamily. "I want to dance the night away with Tamaki-sama!"

"Ugh," Sally slammed her hands against the hard surface as she stood up. Her face was burning with annoyance and it was clear that if she did not leave the room she would blow up and get another one of those damn demerit things.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some air."

Sally grabbed her bag and walked out of the room; she looked behind her and saw the girls had started back to giggling and gossiping about what they would wear to the dance. She did not need to deal with that sort of bullshit nor did she want to hear them prattle on and on about it. So maybe a dance could be fun but she knew that schools like Ouran had rules of the dance being fitting to the social classes. She dreaded doing classical ballroom dancing, at her old school she flunked out of it miserably and when she learned with the private dance teacher her parents hired, deemed unteachable.

She rounded a corner and slammed right into someone, looking up at the tall figure Sally held back a yelp but did not say anything more when she realized whom it was. "Tamaki, what's up bro?"

Tamaki smiled gently. "Hey Princess Sally." He held her shoulders firmly as he kept her from toppling over. "What are you doing out here? Do you have a hall pass?"

"No, I left my classroom," Sally mumbled. "I was bored and tired of hearing about some dance coming up."

"My club's holding a glorious dance to celebrate the beautiful blossoming of the cherry blossoms." Tamaki's eyes shone with happiness at the sheer thought of spending his evening with his friends. "Are you going to attend?"

"I don't do dances," Sally looked away. "Dances aren't my thing…too fancy and you have to dress up too."

"It'll be fun."

"No thanks." Sally fell silent and shuddered at the warmth going through her body. She did not know why she was feeling this way. She yelped out and jumped out of Tamaki's arms after realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Ahem, anyway I hope you have fun at your dance."

"Sally…"

"Don't worry bro," Sally gave a nervous laugh before slapping Tamaki on his back rather hard with her hand. "I'll be fine on Friday night; you do know that spending it alone is like really awesome. Chinese takeout and some good old reality TV is all I need."

A silence passed between the two of them as the bell rung indicating that it was time for classes to change. The hallway began to fill with the chatter of the students exiting their classrooms and some had to stop to take a second glance at the two in the hallway.

"I should be going," Tamaki smiled gently and patted Sally on the head gently. "See you later?"

"Sure, whatever dude."

And just like that, Tamaki joined the sea of students. She assumed he was going off to his next class, which was undoubtly some fancy class that most children of the elite took. Not that she cared; she had her own classes to focus on.

* * *

Sally finished writing the last paragraph in her workbook and sat it her pen down on the desk. She looked up and saw it was noon. She felt an overwhelming feeling of relief that she would get to eat lunch. She made note to make rounds at the chocolate fondue fountain and then sit down to relax and indulge in the meal her family's chefs prepared.

"Sally-sama, are you going to come eat with us?"

"Please join us today!"

"Sorry kiddies, I have a lunch date," Sally winked at them and got up to leave the classroom. She could hear them squealing and saying how she was a fine example of womanhood. She really did not want to deal with them actually fangirling during her most sacred time of the day. As she walked down the hallway, she could hear many people still talking about the dance. She did not need to deal with that at all so her only choice was to go to the roof to eat. Her thoughts began wandering to the prospect of going. She was asked to attend by the person running it, Even if it was more of a question and not a request.

Her heels clicked steadily against the marble hallway floors echoing amongst the soft soles of the shoes of the other students. She could have sworn she saw two twins dragging a brown haired girl with them to the cafeteria. However, it was none of her concern, she needed to get to the roof and then she would be at peace. She was sure not many people ate up there anyway. There was something about Tamaki that made her feel weird; it was not a bad feeling but more of a feeling of wanting to spend a little more time with him.

Opening the door to the roof she saw someone was already up there sitting on a nearby bench eating their lunch. She sighed in annoyance about to turn to leave. Great she would have to risk eating in the cafeteria.

"Sally, wait don't go."

That voice, it sent a chill up her spine and she turned around seeing that it was Tamaki sitting alone eating. She was surprised but ignored her urge to leave. Walking over to where he sat she leaned forward to look at him in the face.

"Dude, are you stalking me?" Sally questioned.

"No, I came up here to eat today," Tamaki admitted. "The fresh air feels good and the sun on my skin is helping it tan a little."

"Dude…you could burn too." Sally flicked Tamaki on the forehead and laughed quietly. "Anyway I guess I'll stay up here so you won't be lonely and bring me unfortunate guilt."

"Um ok?"

The two were silent again and the rustling of Sally opening her lunch bag was heard, It seemed to be peaceful for those few minutes before it was broken.

"Oh my fucking god my chef made me a bacon explosion!" Sally squealed. "Oh hell yeah I'm going to tear into this!"

Tamaki looked at the meal that Sally had in curiosity but quickly went back to eating his own lunch not saying a word.

"Dude, you want a piece?" Sally asked curiously noticing the small lunch that Tamaki had. "Come on I don't mind sharing this."

"No it's fine."

"Come on dude," Sally took the small knife she had in the bag and began cutting up the meat. "It's real good and it won't kill you."

"No I don't think—"

"Don't be a chicken." Sally placed the piece into Tamaki's bentou. "Go on and try it dude. It's like heaven in a bite."

Tamaki nodded as he used the fork he had to pick up a small piece as he ate it. He was silent.

"So?"

"It's tasty," Tamaki said quietly. "What is it?"

"It's a bacon wrapped around a filled spiced sausage and crumbled bacon." Sally explained. "My dad bought this home from a football game when we vacationed in America and I got hooked on it. Our chefs learned to prepare this for me."

Tamaki nodded and continued eating, he paused a moment and then smiled. "Hold out your lunch box."

"Sure but why?"

Tamaki smiled and used his fork to share his lunch with Sally. He was unsure of what she thought about it but it couldn't hurt to share since she shared with him. "Try mine."

Sally nodded and smiled. "Thanks dude, I've never had any piece of something that looked so pretty before." She carefully picked up the piece of sandwich that Tamaki gave her and bit into it. Her eyes widened and looked at him a moment before looking down.

"Was it bad?" Tamaki asked. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have offered to share something you're not used to."

"Dude what the hell is in my mouth?" Sally questioned. "Dude this is like a huge explosion of flavor! Holy shit dude what was it?"

"Um…Grilled brie with apricot jam," Tamaki said in surprise and noticed Sally almost inhaled the sandwich. "It's something that I've always eaten for lunch since I was a kid. My mom used to make it for me all the time."

"Dude, this fucking food is fantastic!" Sally said. "It sure kicks the ass out of my bacon explosion. Holy shit my mouth is dancing like a whole room full of ravers! Dude give your moms my props, she totally gave me a new favorite dish!"

Tamaki laughed but his smile fell when Sally mentioned his mother. "I'll…tell my chef that you say thanks."

Sally quickly took notice of the sudden change in atmosphere. "Hey, your mom didn't make this for you?" she asked. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed."

"No, it's all right," Tamaki shook his head and looked down at his lunch again. "I just…listen Sally about the dance."

"Dude, don't try that quick subject change shit on me," Sally sat down her lunch on the bench next to her and took Tamaki's hands into hers. "If you are upset with me then be straight with me. Don't try to hide it from me. I want you to keep it real with me; I am not some fan girl trying to go after the D."

"After the D?" Tamaki looked at her in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Uhh…well you see it's…" Sally leaned close and whispered to Tamaki what she meant. She began laughing when his face twisted into shock.

"I don't wanna lose my genitalia!" Tamaki shouted rather loudly.

"Dude, it's a figure of speech," Sally laughed more. "Anyway dude, be straight up with me. Don't' beat around the bush. Did I piss you off about your mom?"

"No, I just…" Tamaki looked at her. "I just miss my mom that's all. She's back in France for business so she cannot see me often."

"I see, well I am sure when she is done with the stuff in France that you'll see her again." Sally smiled softly. "Then you can ask her to make you a special lunch every day."

"Yeah," Tamaki sighed and looked up at the sky. "I do miss my mom every day, she's really amazing. She plays piano like a dream and her cooking was really great."

"That's awesome; at least she isn't a screaming harpy like my mom is." Sally shuddered at the thought and stood up. "My mom's always like "Sally I did not raise a boy! Put on a dress!" or "You shouldn't jump into the pool from the roof, its dangerous!"

Tamaki began laughing as he watched Sally's antics. "Your mom's not as bad as my father." He said using his hands to slick back his hair to resemble his father. "It's always "Tamaki there are ninjas in Japan! Go find them!" and my favorite "Tamaki, why must you always insist on taking out the trash? We have maids for that."

Sally looked at him and began to laugh louder. "Oh my god dude you look like a damn fool!" she let out a yelp as she hit the ground but still continued laughing.

Tamaki knelt down and continued. "Miss Moore it's very unbecoming of a lady to laugh like that." He said sounding like his father. "Please straighten up."

Sally looked at him again and began to laugh more. "Oh my gods stop it! I'm gonna pee myself laughing if you don't stop it!"

Tamaki smiled as he let his hair fall back into place and held out a hand. "Sorry, I just had to get you to laugh more."

Sally smiled. "Dude, you're seriously funny." She said calming down. "I haven't laughed that hard since my best friend back home ripped the back of her skirt on the playground."

"I'm funny?"

"Hell yeah," Sally looked at him. "I bet I can make you laugh too."

"You cannot."

Sally smiled. "Yes I can," She stood up and looked at him with a serious look on her face. "Fleedle deedle!"

Tamaki held back a laugh. "Not funny."

"Oh yeah, I'm just warming up." Sally took a deep breath and let it out. "Leedle leedle leedle lee!"

Tamaki let out a snort before he began laughing. "You just said…and then you…" he fell backwards off the bench onto the ground while holding his sides still laughing.

"Oh Leedle leedle lee!" Sally said again and knelt down next to him, she screwed up her face in most crazy look she could muster. "Leedle leedle lee!"

Tamaki continued laughing all the while trying his best not to look at Sally. His laughter could be heard outside the door leading back into the building. He was sure that everyone inside could hear him laughing.

"Ooh Leedle leedle lee."

"Stop it Sally I'm gonna die!"

"No way this is fun! Leedle leedle lee!"

The door opened wider as the host club had arrived as they finally found Tamaki who they had been looking for all day.

"Hey boss, we need your help with the dance preparati—the hell?" Hikaru stared at the blonde host king on the ground laughing like a maniac at the girl knelt in front of him.

"I knew that all that fresh air would go to his head." Kaoru looked at the other hosts who hadn't said anything. "We should go save him."

"I don't understand what's so funny," Haruhi tilted her head to the side at the sight. "Why would anyone laugh at saying Leedle Leedle lee repeatedly?"

"It's a childish joke from some TV show," Kyouya grumbled. "All the more reason of why I loathe that yellow undersea cheese."

"I think it's funny," Honey looked down at his cousin who was recording the scene with his phone. "Even Takashi like it!"

"Uhh…we'll come get the boss later," Hikaru backed away. "I think he has his hands full with his game."

The hosts all nodded in agreement and headed down the stairs once again, they shook their heads at the sound of Tamaki's laughter.

"Oooh Leedle Leedle Lee!" Sally sang out deepening her voice as best she could while Tamaki continued laughing.

"Sally please I surrender!"


	3. Mix Three: Medical Emergency

**Mix #3: Medical Emergency**

Sally walked down the hallway the next morning; she looked up at the sound of girls squealing while a few of them were practically hanging off the balconies trying to get a glimpse of the fabled Ouran Host Club. Annoyed by how the girls were staring at each of the boys as if they were pieces of meat on sale at a deli. However, she could tell some of them basked in the attention while others just walked as if they did not hear the squeals and love confessions being yelled out towards them. She could have sworn that a girl had thrown her panties in hopes that one of the hosts would catch them. Shaking her head, she wondered just how anyone could act as if they did not have common sense.

"Hey Sally, you're her early," Ashanti came to her friend's side. "Oh, it's the host club's daily walk around before classes begin."

"They do this every day?" Sally asked curiously. "How do they sleep at night knowing they're responsible for the great panty drop of April?"

"I honestly cannot figure it out, the hosts are normally just here to charm the girls in our school or help people they see fit but lately I've noticed they've started using the mornings to gain more guests and to show off what they look like in the mornings." Ashanti tilted her head to the side resting her chin in the palm of her upturned hand as she leaned on the balcony's railing. "But I think that Hikaru and Kaoru enjoy the attention and make it even more fun with their twincest act."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Sally watched as girls nearly mauled Tamaki. She rolled her eyes and waited until the host club got close. "Hey Shanti watch my stuff, I'm going to drop in on the hosts."

"Drop in on the—" Ashanti's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she watched Sally jump over the balcony railing.

"Hey, one of you catch me!" Sally shouted as she fell, she did not care her skirt was practically showing everything she wore underneath nor did she care that people were screaming in horror.

"Sally!" Tamaki ran forward and caught her in his arms, he grunted a little before his legs decided to give away under him and he hit the floor rather hard.

"Yo nice catch Tamaki," Sally giggled softly and looked down at him; she laughed at how Tamaki was blinking in shock from the sudden impact. "Good morning dude, I thought I'd drop in on you and your posse."

"That was dangerous!" Tamaki scolded. "You could've broken your leg or missed my arms and hit the floor hard shattering your frame."

"Dude, I've fallen off the roof of a moving escalade once," Sally pointed out. "I nearly was road kill had I not rolled out of the way of a car behind the one I was in."

"Why were you on the roof of a moving car?" Tamaki demanded. "You're a girl! You shouldn't be doing stupid stunts!"

"Tch, don't get your draws in a bunch I did that when I was fourteen," Sally shook her head. "Ghost riding is fun and one of the dudes in my physics class taught me how to do it."

"Ghost riding? What's that?" Tamaki asked.

"It's something cool maybe I'll teach you how to do it some time," Sally said and then smiled. "So you gonna introduce me to your homies or do you guys follow the code of bros before hoes?"

"Oh right, um these are friends." Tamaki said finally peeling himself from the floor after making sure that Sally was on her feet. "They're part of the host club."

"I see," Sally walked to each host and looked at Kyouya in the face first. "Wow, he looks like a real pissed off dude. Did you like step on his new sneakers or something?"

"Ah, no no Kyouya's my best friend." Tamaki declared proudly. "We've been friends since I moved here from France."

"It's nice to meet you Moore-san." Kyouya said politely though annoyed by the girl staring at him closely. "I hope you know that you're invading my personal space."

"Sorry about that," Sally moved away. "So you're buddies with Tamaki here huh? That's cool; he needs an awesome bro to always have his back."

"I do intend to keep Tamaki out of trouble," Kyouya noted. "Even if he becomes too capricious for his own good."

"See, I like that." Sally laughed softly before walking to the twins. "Hey, you're that one dude that pranked Lewes-sensei the other day. I didn't know you had a clone."

"A clone of my brother," Hikaru looked at Kaoru a moment before looking back at Sally. "We're twins."

"I was messing with you," Sally smiled. "It's cool there are twins around here, hey! Do one of you get bored and like trade places? You know like one goes to class while the other hides out in the boys' room?"

"Why would we do that?" Kaoru asked. "It'd be no point as our teachers can figure out which one us is which."

"Ooh that is a problem," Sally nodded with her arms crossed. "Question withdrawn. Anyway what are your names?"

"I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru."

"Ooh names that rhyme, rather cute." Sally smirked. "But I'll call you Hika-bro and you err…well I'll call you Kaoru because I cannot think of a good name for you right now."

"Uh…thanks…" Kaoru mumbled.

Sally walked over to the tallest of the hosts and looked up. She stared in surprise a moment before letting out a low whistled. "Ooh, he's the tallest boy I've ever seen!" She said walking around Mori a few times. "Damn dude, you're like the tallest dude I've seen so far. I mean seriously you must've drunk all your milk when you were kid because it did your body good."

Mori blinked a few times before giving a small chuckle, which was surprising as he did not laugh or make a sound often.

"All right dude you seem like a disciplined type who took a vow of silence because you must uphold the honor of your family because your family must kick a lot of asses as the Yakuza right?" Sally asked her eyes shining. "Dude you're going to be a bad ass mob boss, hey! Hey! If you do form a mob you HAVE to sit around a huge table eating Italian food like on the Sopranos."

"But I'm not a…"

The sound of laughter was heard as the small loli boy on Mori's back was trying his best to hold in the laughter before he finally lost the battle and was rather loud. "Takashi's not a yakuza." He said. "He's Takashi!"

"What the hell?" Sally raised an eyebrow before kneeling in front of the boy. "Kid, you should go back to the elementary school. This is the big kids' school, I know you like being like a big kid, but you have to wait for your time to grow up too all right?"

"Umn…Sally…" Tamaki began.

"Hold on a minute," Sally smiled. "Come on I'll walk you back to your school all right? You can hang out with the big kids afterwards. I am sure they'll take you to the arcade."

"Actually Miss Moore, Honey-senpai's actually a senior." Kyouya spoke up finally amused by Sally's antics.

"Uh-huh and next you'll be telling me that Biggie and Tupac are on an island with Elvis and Michael Jackson." Sally said.

"It's true," Honey, giggled as he held up Usa-chan. "I may not look it but I am really eighteen!"

"You're…eighteen and you are…" Sally went silent a moment trying to wrap her brain around the revelation. "That's rather…awesome? You have a baby face so you will be able to get away with anything which is awesome." She finally spotted Haruhi and laughed. "Yo you must be Haruhi right? I heard all about you from Tamaki."

"He told you everything?" Haruhi asked looking at Sally then at Tamaki.

"Yep, he told me that you're really a chick," Sally waved a dismissive hand. "I won't tell anyone else about your secret. I rather not spread something that is not anyone's business but your own. Just so long as you're happy with who you are and not afraid to step over the set stereotypes that are given to girls."

"Oh I like her," Haruhi smiled. "It's nice to find someone that doesn't seem to be in shock about it."

"I was at first but I got over it quickly," Sally looked up hearing the bell ring. "Anyway you guys we all should go to class. By the way, if you guys wanna hang out some time then just poke your heads into my classroom and I'll know you wanna hang out. At least until I get your cell numbers to text ya."

The hosts all nodded and began heading off to their classes. However Tamaki had dropped something out of the pocket of his blazer that rolled by Sally's foot.

"Hey…what's this?" Sally knelt down picking it up. She turned it over a few times before finding writing on it.

It was an Epipen. She assumed that one of the hosts may have dropped it and made note to return it to them when she saw them again.

* * *

"Man, I hate surprise tests,"

Sally stretched as she walked down the hallway later that day, she looked up at the ceiling, her mind had been wandering to her meeting earlier that day. The host club seemed to be rather nice and she decided they were not gigolos. As she mused this, she headed towards the open door that led to the roof. She had decided to eat lunch outside was better than being cooped up inside all day.

"Yo, Tamaki are you up here today?" Sally called out stepping outside; she looked around and saw that Tamaki was on the bench eating his lunch. She noted he was not eating his normal lunch but rather one from the cafeteria. "Is it good today?"

Tamaki nodded. "Yeah," he smiled and moved over making room for Sally. "They were serving dumplings today."

"Ooh cool," Sally said as she opened her bag. "So dude, did you pass your test that you had today too?"

"I didn't have one," Tamaki said biting into one of the dumplings. "Our class didn't have to do a surprise test."

"Lucky," Sally unwrapped her lunch and sighed. "I seriously think that I bombed mine, I was never good in Chemistry."

"You'll get the hang of it," Tamaki said. "If you like I can tutor you."

"That'd be cool," Sally sighed and picked up one of her sandwiches. She sat her bentou on the other side of her. "I really hope there are no more tests this week. It'd suck to flunk out a round of test in one week."

Tamaki nodded. "That'd be bad." He sat down the bowl of dumplings next to him and put a hand to his head. A strange feeling of light-headedness had overcome him. "Hey Sally, you can try one of the dumplings if you like."

Sally shook her head. "Nah, I rather not." She waved a hand. "I'm good today. You should eat them yourself."

Tamaki leaned forward as he tried fighting off the oncoming headache before he felt his throat tighten. He began to wheeze and finally fell forwards.

"Tamaki!" Sally gasped catching him almost immediately. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

Tamaki tried reaching into his jacket pocket but felt that something he carried with him everywhere was gone.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked and noticed where his hand was. She gasped in realization of what he was looking for. She quickly took the Epipen from her bag. She opened the top and managed to press it against Tamaki's thigh as she heard it click. She held it there for ten seconds before she sat it down and pulled out her cell phone calling 911.

"Dude, don't move." She ordered and spoke to the dispatcher, as she made sure Tamaki was lying on his back with his head resting on her lap. She made sure that she massaged the injection spot.

* * *

"Damn it…what the hell? What was he eating to cause it?"

Sally paced around the lobby of the hospital they had taken Tamaki to. She had gone with them as she explained what happened but was surprised when the doctors told her that she prevented Tamaki from dying.

"Sally?"

She snapped her head up and saw Tamaki walking out of the room he had been taken in to. "You're all right dude; I got so worried that you would've died on me."

"No, I'm fine now…thanks to you." Tamaki gave her a gentle smile. "How come you had my Epipen?"

"You dropped it," Sally admitted. "I thought it belonged to one of the others and I had planned to return it to one of them."

Tamaki nodded. "Thanks again for the help," he said. "I must've eaten some Chrysanthemum."

"Chrysanthemum?"

"Yeah, I'm allergic to it," Tamaki shook his head. "That's why I go out of my way to avoid eating it. I guess that dumpling had it as a main ingredient but I didn't notice until it was too late."

Sally nodded quietly and she could hear the sound of the hosts running over to them. She stepped away so they could get to Tamaki. She was rather in shock at how she saved someone's life without even knowing.

"Idiot why the hell didn't you eat with us today?" Kyouya demanded glaring at Tamaki. "I've told you many times to check with the cafeteria staff about what they serve for lunch!"

"It was an honest mistake," Tamaki said. "Don't worry I'm fine."

"Tama-chan, why didn't you bring your own lunch like you always do?" Honey asked. "You never eat anything from the cafeteria because half of what they make has Chrysanthemum leaves in it."

"I wanted to try the dumplings." Tamaki shrugged. "I'm fine; don't worry so much about me."

"Boss, what would've happened had no one been up on the roof with you?" Hikaru questioned. "You would've died."

"And then we would've beaten ourselves up over it." Kaoru added. "We can't just lose you to some allergy."

"You should be more careful senpai," Haruhi said. "We can't have this happening again. I'm just glad you were able to reach your Epipen in time."

"Actually…" Tamaki said softly. "I didn't have it with me….I dropped it earlier and well…Sally was the one who did it."

"Sally?" The hosts looked over at the girl and they quickly did the only thing they could. They surrounded the girl expressing their thanks for saving their friend's life.

Sally however overwhelmed by what happened finally did the only thing she could. She lost the battle of remaining calm and fainted.

"Sally!"

 **Author Notes:** This chapter did explain why Tamaki does not like Chrysanthemum in his food. It is because he is highly allergic to it and can die if he does not get medical attention or has his Epipen with him, This also shows the start of his relationship with Sally. I hope you guys liked the chapter and please review the chapter. I do like feedback if I should continue this story or not.


	4. Mix Four: We're goin' to Mickey D's!

**Mix Four: We're goin' to Mickey D's!**

Sally woke up feeling warm; she slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying in a hospital bed. She put a hand to her head wondering just what had happened. One minute she was being thanked by the host club and then the next darkness, she felt around making sure everything was in place as her hand brushed against the top of her head. She began to panic; someone had taken her headband during her moment of incapacitation. Something that she never did before nor did she seem too pleased to do again.

"Damn hair accessory thieves," she grumbled about to get out of bed, she stopped and took notice of the host club sitting around various places in the room asleep. She looked to her left and saw Tamaki was sleep in a chair next to the bed, his blazer was being used as a makeshift blanket. With a small smile she got out of bed finally and moved over to him, she took the blanket that had been covering her and put it over him as she crept silently into the bathroom and shut the door.

Tamaki jumped at the sound of the click, his blurry vision scanned the room for just a moment before settling on the bed. His eyes widened when he saw it was empty. "Sally?" he whispered so not to wake the others. "Sally? Where are you?"

The sound of a toilet flushing followed by water running was his answer. Sally emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Dude, I'm here." She walked over to him making sure to step over the sleeping twins carefully. "I was just…well you don't need to know what happened in there. Anyway, are you cool now? I didn't know they'd keep you overnight but you were an idiot to give me the bed when it should've been you in the bed rather than me."

"No no they didn't keep me," Tamaki explained. "But rather you fainted and the doctors said to take you to a spare room. So we used this one since it was closer and we all stayed to make sure you were all right."

"Won't your parents worry?" Sally questioned. "All of you must have strict families since you're like the toast of the town."

"No, our parents didn't mind," Tamaki explained. "We all called them and explained we were staying with a friend who wasn't feeling well."

"I see," Sally walked over to the bed and sat down. "Do you know what happened to my headband? It's missing."

"Oh right," Tamaki walked over to the table where Haruhi had put it and handed it to Sally. "Here, we had Haruhi undress you and put you to bed."

"I see…" Sally smiled softly at the girl sleeping on the nearby couch. "She's rather cool for doing it."

"Sally…listen, may I ask you something?" Tamaki began rubbing the back of his head. "I normally don't ask this but…you had me so scared that I'd lose you."

"Sure dude, what's up?"

"Did you faint because of me?"

Sally raised an eyebrow and knew she could not joke her way out of this. She needed to tell him the truth. "Yeah, but I had a reason to and don't get any ideas I am not some damn damsel that faints when she gets the vapors."

"Were you really that worried about me?" Tamaki asked. "I have had allergy attacks before but I've been careful since moving to Japan. So this is the first time this has happened in a long time."

"You could've died," Sally said looking at him. "I replayed the scene in my head a million times since it happened and I kept thinking, what if I had not been up there with you? What if I did not snap into action when I did? You'd be lying on some autopsy table right about now."

"Sally…"

"Don't Sally me, you know damn well what happened has me scared to high hell." Sally said tearing up. "You're one of my friends and I don't want to lose the only other person that's not afraid of me!"

"I'm a dear friend?

"You idiot, Yes!" Sally cried out loudly and buried her face into Tamaki's chest. She began to hit him trying to get her point across. "You idiot, idiot, idiot! Do not ever scare me like this again! I don't want to see you laying in a damn casket!"

Tamaki's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around Sally carefully and gently. He looked down at her a long moment before resting his head on hers. He let her cry all the while whispering soothing words to her.

"You won't see me like that," He whispered. "I will be more careful I promise."

The hosts had begun waking up at hearing the sound of Sally crying. They saw Tamaki holding Sally and slowly came to a realization that their king might have been in a more serious relationship with the girl if he had not fallen into dramatics.

"Tama-chan," Honey began but was silenced by Mori as all of the hosts began quietly getting up to leave the two alone.

Once her crying fit was done Sally looked up at him and sniffled. "Tamaki, dude I…"

"I know… it's all right," Tamaki whispered. "I know that you're worried about me a lot and I know how hard it is for you too since I've heard of what happened at your other schools."

"How did you—?"

"My father's the chairman and I've been in his office going through his files about students." Tamaki admitted. "I normally take the files and make copies for the host club so to keep up to date with everyone…well that's Kyouya's job but I supply him with the things he needs for our club's records."

Sally looked at him. "So you knew this whole time and you didn't run away screaming?" she asked. "You must think I'm some kind of chick with anger issues."

"I knew this whole time and I do think you have some anger issues," Tamaki said. "But I also know it's not a big part of who you are and that's why I am not bothered by your past. I much rather have a friend that I can enjoy spending time with rather than be wary of."

Sally nodded. "All this time you knew…" she repeated once again. "Dude listen, I will not get into any fights at school. I don't' wanna leave you behind now that I know you act like a hapless idiot about your health."

"But Sally this was only an acci-"

"Don't say a word, I promise to be here for you, when your other friends can't."

"Sally you don't have to."

"I want to."

* * *

"Kyo-chan, should we have left them alone?" Honey asked curiously as the host club walked towards the waiting limo. "Tama-chan has never been left alone with a girl for a long period of time. He may not be used to talking to girls outside the host club."

"He'll be fine," Kyouya smiled softly. "I think he might've found someone that can help him a little more than we've done."

"Senpai, you're scheming something, I can tell." Haruhi said taking note that Kyouya had that same smile whenever he had a plan. "You're going to use this to build up the host club's revenue?"

"Not this time," Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "I'm actually happy the moron's able to find someone else that understands him. I believe Tamaki might show her a side that I myself haven't seen before, a side that was probably locked away for many years due to his situation."

"In other words, the boss's side that he had in France may rear its head?" Hikaru asked. "Kyouya-senpai what if he messes it up?"

"He won't."

The hosts went silent but finally decided to take their leave. They all did send a prayer up to the heavens hoping their friend would not mess up his chance at happiness.

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine?"

Tamaki looked at Sally as they finally had left the hospital. The two of them were disappointed that the host club had left them behind, as they had been their only rides home. However, after much debating they decided to walk home. Therefore, it was a nice moment to spend time amongst the warmth and sounds of the busy streets. They were lucky it was a Sunday so they did not have to worry about school. It did seem strange for the two to be still dressed in school uniforms.

"I am fine," Sally gave a bright smile flashing the peace sign. "I am a tough person; I've been through hell and back. Been a fighter for many years and I've kicked more asses than Captain Falcon."

"So you've falcon punched a few people?" Tamaki asked holding back a small laugh.

"Oh hell yeah, they didn't go flying but it was awesome to see them fall flat on their asses." Sally gazed at Tamaki. "You know I should show you my moves some time."

Tamaki broke out into laughter. "You realize what you just said right?"

"Yeah I said I'd show you my mov…oh dear god I just unknowingly quoted Captain Falcon." Sally groaned but laughed. "Hey, how about we stop off for some burgers at McDonalds? I'm buying."

"Sally, I would feel better if we got you home first and we need to change since we're still in our uniforms."

"So what, ain't nobody going to say one word to us," Sally put a finger to his lips to silence him. "Leave it all to me."

"Sally…"

"Don't you dare Sally me, we're going for Mickey Ds." Sally grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the large building with Golden Arches.

* * *

Tamaki was lost; he was completely and utterly lost. He had no idea of where he was nor did he know how to act. All he knew was that Sally was rather excited about being here. He looked around him and saw many people ordering food and others were sitting down at tables eating. He glanced over his shoulder and saw some kids were playing with small toys.

"Yo dude come on we're up next." Sally called out. "What kind of meal do you want? I normally get a lot whenever I eat."

"You do?" Tamaki looked at the menu board above them before looking back at Sally. "Err, How about that?"

Sally laughed softly. "Dude that's a Hot and Groovy burger," she said. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Its fine," Tamaki said quietly. "It'll be fine and it sounds tasty."

"All right," Sally said shaking her head and began to order their food. She looked at Tamaki a moment and giggled seeing he was looking at something in a display case nearby. "And add on one more thing for me." She whispered something to the cashier and laughed. "Yo Tamaki, we'll sit by the window and chill all right?"

"Sure," Tamaki walked back to where Sally was standing as his hands folded behind his back. He gazed up at the ceiling unsure of how to approach a topic of conversation. He did not know if Sally was into commoner expeditions.

"They sure are slow at this time of day," Sally mumbled. "We'll probably have to chill here today rather than going somewhere else."

"Sally, do you enjo-"

"Oh awesome our orders are ready!" Sally smiled. "You get the napkins, sodas, and straws, I'll grab us a table."

"Sally, wait how do you…." Tamaki looked over at the soda machines and sighed. This was going to be a learning experience.

* * *

"Dude, you're seriously hopeless," Sally laughed as she wiped Tamaki's shirt with a napkin. She had never seen someone make a soda dispenser spew out its contents in rapid succession. She was happy she managed to help him before he drowned in Coca Cola.

"I didn't know that it would act that way," Tamaki mumbled and winced at how rough Sally was wiping his hair. "Hey be careful!"

"Stop whining," Sally ordered as she finally stopped wiping his hair. "There now, stop whining you big baby."

"I'm not a big baby." Tamaki pouted.

"Oh yes yes you're a big boy." Sally teased and laughed quietly. "Eat your food and chill out; it's going to get colder if you stall."

Tamaki looked down at the box sitting in front of him. He was unsure of eating a burger as he had never eaten one in his life.

"Dude, it's just food, it's not going to kill you," Sally gasped. "Wait a second I didn't mean it like that!"

"Its fine, "

Sally watched him a moment but gasped in realization as she shook her head. "Wait, here take mine instead."

"Why?" Tamaki asked in surprise.

"Just give it here." Sally took it from him and smiled. "I forgot this one has err... chrysanthemum lettuce."

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah," Sally smiled gently and took it from him. She hoped he could not see through her lie, as she knew the burger was rather spicy and Tamaki seemed like the type who did not bode well with spicy things. "I don't mind swapping and I think that you'd like mine more."

"Ok…" Tamaki smiled and opened the box slid in front of him. He looked down at the burger a long moment. It seemed like it was a heart attack on a bun. Well it was now or never, he needed to throw caution to the wind and take one small bite.

"Hey, dude if you don't like it then that's cool." Sally said quietly. "I didn't think this through did I? You're probably used to more glamorous foods right?"

"No this is fine," Tamaki finally sucked it up and picked up the burger. He brought it close to his mouth and finally bit into it. His eyes widened and he sat it down in the box again. "Sally…"

"Yes?"

"What did I just taste?"

"It's called a triple decker big mac," Sally explained. "I travelled across the sea to taste the epicness that is only available here in Japan."

"It's rather tasty." Tamaki picked up the burger again, took a large bite of it and hummed happily at the flavors blending and dancing in his mouth. "Mm, this is good."

"I am glad you enjoy it," Sally picked up her soda and took a long sip as she looked out the window at the people walking past. "I could sit here all day and people watch."

"People watch? Is that like hosting?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Nah, its where you watch people walk past where you're sitting and try to figure out their life stories." Sally looked at him a long moment. "I could tell what your life story is by looking at you."

"You cannot."

"I so can!"

"Prove it!"

Sally laughed and gazed at Tamaki for a few seconds. "You are the son of a rich chairman of Ouran Academy. Your life is rather complicated as your mother and father always spoiled you whenever you'd throw a ten minute tantrum if you saw a toy you wanted but they'd tell you no." She saw the look on Tamaki's face and laughed. "So now they always ensure your happiness comes before theirs but sometimes you do throw a tantrum if you cannot have any more hair gel for your hair."

"You are way off," Tamaki teased. "I was a model child and I was never a brat about any toys I wanted, and I don't throw tantrums now."

Sally burst out into laughter at his shock. "Dude, I am messing with you. That is the beauty of people watching. You can make up some bullshit story about them."

"So you made that up?" Tamaki laughed and shoved Sally gently. "You're funny; I cannot believe you'd make up a story like that at random."

"It's a whole lot of fun," Sally turned and looked out the window at the people walking past. "Come on dude make up a story about the next person you see out that window."

"All right," Tamaki spotted a man wearing a business suit and talking on a cell phone. He smiled brightly. "That man there is a Japanese CEO of a local medicine company. He specializes in helping to heal all of Japan and…"

"Boring!" Sally said making a snoring sound. "Dude that's so lame that I am going to fall asleep."

"I wasn't done. He's really a murderer in disguise who poisoned his business partner for killing his secret lover who worked in the house as a maid." Tamaki added. "You do know how hard it is to find good help these days."

"Bravo," Sally said clapping. "Dude you got some chops in the story telling department. I seriously think it's cool you're able to fabricate a story like that."

"I've been told that I have an overactive imagination," Tamaki gave a nervous laugh.

"Well you got chops," Sally held up her cup to him. "A toast to the bad ass of storytelling named Tamaki Suou."

Tamaki laughed and held up his own cup. "Cheers."

 **Author Notes:** There ya go another chapter done! These are really rather short but I slowly want to develop Tamaki's friendship with Sally. I am having a lot of fun writing their conversations and it strays a bit away to show a side to the two of them that is not seen often. I do hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and please drop me a review. Until next time I will see you in the next chapter.


	5. Mix Five: Tamaki is confused

**Mix #5: Tamaki is confused**

"Dude, there is no way in hell I am going."

"Please Sally?"

"I said no now finish!"

"Fine, fine."

Sally sat atop the pinball machine in the arcade as she watched Tamaki play the game. The two of them had made it a daily ritual to stop by the establishment when their club activities finished for the day. It mostly served as a way to allow Tamaki the chance to act more freely rather than being restricted to being princely and romantic. It also allowed the two to spend what they both deemed as their special hangout time together.

"Come on Sally, it won't be so bad to attend a dance we're holding," Tamaki's foot gently kicked the machine so it would tilt before he looked up at Sally. "You've always told me that you liked dancing and we're going to be dancing."

"You guys are going to be waltzing rather than club dancing," Sally took a sip of the cherry blossom flavored milkshake she ordered at the counter and focused her gaze on the host king. She steadied herself when he kicked the machine again. "Anyway, I have plans on Friday."

"You're going to spend it watching movies and eating discount sushi." Tamaki said as the game sounded indicating he had lost. "Come on you know that's a boring start to your weekend."

"No way, and even if I wanted to go I wouldn't be able to go anyway as I don't have anything to wear." Sally finished her milkshake and got off the machine. "So enough about that dance and let's go play some Uki Doki Memorial Fighter."

Tamaki sighed and shook his head as he followed Sally towards the arcade game. He had to admit he really wanted her at the dance to make things interesting. Another part of him knew that Sally was talented when it came to hosting a party. He just was unsure to ask her to help him make some needed changes to the dance. Not that he would let the other hosts know of his plans as he was, sure they would skin him alive for it. Not only that but he skipped two club meetings the past week to spend time getting to know the girl he came to regard somewhere between a friend and best female friend.

"But since you're giving me that pathetic puppy dog look I will consider it," Sally glanced over her shoulder at him and laughed. "And I rather be there in case you end up ingesting something that might kill you."

"Are you going to hold that over my head?" Tamaki asked and took the bag of tokens from Sally. He laughed holding it out of her reach.

"Of course not," Sally jumped up trying to take the tokens from him. "Come on knock it off dude, I wanna kick your ass in this fighting game before we have to go home."

"We have all day," Tamaki laughed though he glanced behind Sally and saw the clock's digital face glaring right at it. It was almost six thirty. Lowering his arm, he did not notice Sally snatch the bag from his hands. One thought ran through his mind and he knew he had no choice but to leave his friend earlier than planned.

"Hello, Earth to Tamaki." Sally waved a hand in front of his face and frowned. "Dude, is anyone in there?"

Tamaki snapped out of his daze and forced a smile. "Sorry Sally, I gotta run." He said. "I have an important meeting to go to."

"Uh-uh, you are not leaving me behind until I give you a sound ass kicking as Miyabi." Sally pulled out four tokens and put them in Tamaki's hand. "Come on one game and then you can run off to whatever you need to do."

Tamaki started thinking but finally nodded. "All right one game and then I must be going." He walked towards the machine and looked at her. "But I promise you I won't lose against you."

"Ooh big talk coming from such a sucky game player," Sally poked him in the chest and laughed. "I hope you don't cry when I beat you."

"Bring it."

The two set out to play the game as their laughter heard throughout the otherwise crowded and loud arcade.

* * *

"I so kicked your ass,"

Sally laughed as she and Tamaki walked up the pathway to the second Suou mansion. They had spent well over an hour playing the Uki Doki Memorial fighting game and lost track of time, the important meeting that Tamaki was to attend forgotten amongst the colorful screen and attempts to win the game.

"You only won because you got me with that combo," Tamaki shook his head while chuckling at how Sally had won against him three times in a row. "I'll beat you next time."

"Oh sure, once you practice," Sally teased. "Anyway dude, same time tomorrow?"

"Sure, I don't think I have anything to do tomorrow and I'm sure Kyouya won't mind covering for me in the host club again," Tamaki stepped in front of the door to the mansion. "Anyway Sally; let's meet up outside my classroom tomorrow."

"Sounds like a kick ass idea," Sally laughed more before remembering something. She opened her school bag and dug around in it. "Let me see your cell phone."

Tamaki pulled out his white iPhone and held it out to Sally. "Why do you want to see it?" Tamaki asked curiously.

Sally took his phone and stuck a sticker on the back of it. She then handed it back to Tamaki. "Ta da, a memento of our crazy ass adventure today." She said.

Tamaki looked at the back of the phone and saw the picture that he and Sally had taken inside the Purikura booth at the arcade, they had made crazy faces but the final one was rather normal with them smiling for the camera. "Hey, this is rather nice but are you sure that I can keep this?"

"Yeah," Sally held up her phone and displayed the same picture stuck to the back of hers. "See? I have the same one. That is why I had gotten two copies. Think of it as a symbol of our friendship."

"All right, but next time I will get something to symbolize our friendship more." Tamaki walked forward and put his hands on her shoulders. "I really treasure our friendship Sally, I don't know why but I get a weird feeling inside of my heart when I am around you."

Sally paled at his words and shook her head. "That feeling in your heart is the start of clogged arteries; you need to cut back on the ramen." She joked.

"Ha ha very funny," Tamaki's hands moved down and he began to tickle Sally's sides. "I'll show you clogged arteries!"

Sally let out a gasping laugh. "Stop it Tamaki!" she whined laughing loudly. "You're going to make me die and then when I do I'll have to haunt your ass."

"Nope, the tickle king shall make you repent for your words." Tamaki laughed as his fingers reached every ticklish spot of Sally's body. "Say uncle!"

"Never!"

The two teens were laughing rather loudly as their game ensued and they did not notice the door open nor did they notice Yuzuru in the doorway.

"Say uncle!"

"Drop dead Suou!"

"I won't stop nor will I drop dead."

"Tamaki that's enough,"

Tamaki's hands paused and his grip on Sally loosened but he still held her in his arms as he turned around and saw his father standing in the doorway. He could tell from the look on his father's face that he was not too happy. Then it hit him, he was an hour late for meeting his father.

"Yo what's up Chairman Suou," Sally said casually and looked up at Tamaki urging him to let her go so not to get into more trouble.

"Dad, I can explain," Tamaki said releasing Sally gently. "I was at the arcade with a friend and we lost track of time."

"Actually," Sally stepped forward. "I kept him there, I begged Tamaki to play one game with me and then it ended up going into an hour long game and we just now got here. Please don't punish him."

Yuzuru looked at Sally then at Tamaki. "Tamaki, it's time to say goodbye to your friend. Please come inside and get dressed for dinner."

"Yes father," Tamaki gave Sally a small smile and mouthed the words "I'll text or call you later" to her. He then followed his father inside and closed the door behind him.

"Damn his dad's rather harsh," Sally mumbled before leaving the courtyard of the estate. She looked to her left and could see the twins were peering over the fence next door. She wondered how long they had been watching. Shrugging it off, she began heading to her home down the street.

* * *

Tamaki gave a small groan of annoyance as he tightened his tie. He rather found it to be a bit of a hassle to dress up just to go to dinner at his family's hotel. He rather preferred staying home for dinner rather than going out. He knew he would have to act a certain way when he was with his father and they only had dinner together every other week as his grandmother requested it. Not that he enjoyed it, as he knew his grandmother hated him. He was still unsure of why she hated him.

"Tamaki are you listening?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tamaki quickly nodded. "Yes, err what was it you were asking father?"

"Your grandmother just asked you how school was going," Yuzuru looked desperately at his son urging him to stop spacing out. "Please tell her."

Tamaki smiled. "Oh, well I am doing well in my classes but I am not first in my class as Kyouya's done better than me and my club I am in is doing well too. We just had some new tea sets sent in from Europe."

"Tamaki, I believe your grandmother would also like to hear how you are doing in band," Yuzuru sent Tamaki a warning glare telling him to stop talk of the Host club.

"Oh well, I was promoted to drum major," Tamaki said. "Since the band director found out that I have good leadership skills and I share the duties with a friend of mine since she's a great dancer too."

"What girl?" asked Shizue, her tone was uninterested but she still wondered who the girl was that Tamaki had to share duties with.

"She's rather fun and interesting," Tamaki pulled out his cell phone and turned on the pictures, he scrolled through until he found the one he wanted. He held it out and smiled brightly. "Her name's Sally, she's my best female friend."

Shizue looked at the picture on Tamaki's phone and narrowed her eyes. "Where is she from?"

Tamaki sat his phone down on the table and put a finger to his cheek in thought. "She told me she's from London but her family originates in the Dominican Republic. Her mother and father are both Dominican."

"I see," Shizue pushed the phone away. She stood up from the table and began heading towards the exit.

"Mother," Yuzuru stood up and followed Shizue, he left Tamaki alone at the table.

"What did I do to upset grandmother now?" Tamaki wondered aloud, he sighed softly and picked up his phone as he sent a text to Sally. He knew she would probably help him to understand what happened. Maybe his grandmother didn't like the picture he showed, but it was cute in his opinion, it was when Sally was on the band field in her band uniform. Maybe he should have used another picture.

Yuzuru returned to the table a few minutes later and sat down; he sighed rather loudly and ran a hand through his hair. "Tamaki, what did I tell you?"

"Did I upset grandmother?" Tamaki asked. "I should go apologize to her if I did. I had no idea she didn't like the picture I shared with her. I thought it was rather cute. Maybe I should've used the other one I had or -."

"It wasn't that," Yuzuru's face took on a serious look. "Your grandmother wasn't pleased to know that you are seeing a young lady of…"

"Of what father, does grandmother not like Sally's hairstyle?" Tamaki asked. "We took the picture during band practice and her hair was messy but it was a cute messy."

"Your grandmother is just…well never mind." Yuzuru had to remember that Tamaki wasn't the cause of Shizue's anger but rather the reminder of his transgressions and for Tamaki to be spending time with a girl that wasn't one that Shizue would've picked was a horrible reminder. "So, you've enjoyed your time with Moore-san?"

"Yeah, she's really fun," Tamaki, said finally happy he would get the chance to speak about his time with Sally. "She likes some of things I do and we've been spending a lot of time together after school. I think that maybe she's my new best friend, well not best friend in a sense but rather best female friend, since Kyouya's my best male friend."

"I see, well remember Tamaki to be safe," Yuzuru said. "If you ever need to talk about anything, and I do mean anything, you will come to see me right?"

"Yeah…but why would I need to be safe," Tamaki asked. "You don't think that Sally's a ninja in disguise do you?"

"No, no," Yuzuru rolled his eyes; he knew his son was dense but he was sure that he knew of what he meant. "Tamaki, I want you to be protected when you're with Moore-san."

"Oh, we're safe," Tamaki, answered. "Sally's an expert fighter; she is training to be a lady luchador one day so she knows how to fight. I don't have to worry about being protected as long as she's with me."

"Tamaki…if you ever decide to do more with Moore-san, then please be sure you're careful." Yuzuru said.

"I'll be fine," Tamaki tilted his head to the side. "Why are you telling me this? I am safe, protected and careful when I am with Sally."

"Tamaki if you decided to have sex with her please make sure you have a condom with you!" Yuzuru said bluntly.

"Oh, don't worry I wi—"Tamaki's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at his father's words. He turned beet red and thoughts of him and Sally together in a rather compromising position began filling his head. "Father, we're only friends! Why would I ever think of doing that? Sally's my best friend and I don't want to do that with her!"

"I am just reminding you to be prepared," Yuzuru watched in amusement as Tamaki had a spazz attack from what he was sure were his overactive imagination. "Son, you're almost eighteen and you do need to be responsible….as nice as it would be to have a grandchild around."

"Father, get your mind out of the gutter!" Tamaki mumbled as he began to sulk in a nearby corner. "I am not that type of person."

* * *

The next day Tamaki was laid out on Kyouya's floor staring at the ceiling. He decided to spend time studying for an upcoming test in conversational Latin and he was doing all he could to avoid spending any moment alone with Sally. He kept mumbling to himself about his father tainting his thoughts with impure ones.

"Tamaki, I can hear you grinding your teeth," Kyouya sat his pen down and threw a pillow down at Tamaki covering his face with it. "Get up and study, you did say you needed my help."

Tamaki sat up and leaned his head against the table. "Kyouya, can I ask you something?"

"All right, what is your question Tamaki?" Kyouya asked taking note of Tamaki's bright red face. "No, I'm doing your homework for you."

"It's not that, it's an important question about girls," Tamaki said taking a deep breath. "Have you ever spoken to your father about them?"

"Tamaki, you do know my situation don't you?" Kyouya asked. "The only girl that I like is million miles away in America and I plan to find her when I graduate next year."

"Oh that's right…" Tamaki frowned and began gently banging his head against the table. "I'm an idiot; I shouldn't be having these thoughts."

"What happened last night?" Kyouya asked carefully, he knew they were not going to get any work done but he was also worried about his best friend. "What did you speak with your father about?"

Tamaki looked up at him. "Kyouya, are you always protected?"

"Of course, you know my family's private police force keeps watch over me at all times."

"No, I mean really protected, you know like when you're alone with a girl."

"Tamaki, I don't understand what you are trying to say." Kyouya raised an eyebrow trying to decipher what Tamaki was trying to say.

"Well I talked with my father last night and—"Tamaki trailed off as he told Kyouya of everything that transpired during dinner the previous night. Once he finished he saw Kyouya had not said anything. "See even you're shocked."

Kyouya snorted and began laughing. He fell to the floor and held his sides. He could not hold back any longer. The laugh he tried so hard to keep him was coming out and he could not stop. He looked at Tamaki again and started laughing more. His glasses had fallen off onto the floor next to him.

"Kyouya this is serious!" Tamaki cried.

"Idiot, you do know your father was trying to make you nervous," Kyouya finally calmed down and put his glasses back on. "And you're worrying for nothing, if you did fall for Sally-san, then you'd probably be too oblivious to act on it."

Tamaki fell silent once again.

"You're starting to have feelings for Sally-san aren't you?" Kyouya asked curiously.

"Well um…"

"Tell me, I'm your best friend."

Tamaki sighed. "I think I do like her…but more as a friend." He mumbled. "I mean my heart beats rather fast when I am near her and I…well I feel so comfortable around her."

"So you might have a crush on her," Kyouya shrugged. "There isn't anything wrong with that and if I recall, you do have a liking for her type."

Tamaki blinked a few times before he reached over and took Kyouya's glasses. "Oh and you don't have a liking for ebony princesses too?"

"Tamaki, give me my glasses back!" Kyouya hissed. "And I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Oh really," Tamaki stood up and walked to Kyouya's sock drawer and opened it as he pulled out magazines. On the covers were pictures of women with dark skin. On one of the covers was a picture of the famous singer Beyoncé. Whom Kyouya found to be the object of his teen desires. "Then you won't mind if I dispose of these."

"What in the hell, don't you even think about it Suou," Kyouya leapt up and rushed towards Tamaki, he tripped over the small stool on the floor but regained his balance. "Don't you dare, those are hard to import!"

"So you admit it."

"I don't admit a damn thing!"

Tamaki smirked. "Then you won't mind me taking your Beyoncé poster then, since you don't like her anymore."

"TAMAKI SUOU IF YOU TOUCH MY BEYONCE POSTER I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

Tamaki gave a small laugh and finally handed Kyouya back his glasses. "Sorry I just couldn't help it," he shook his head. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, I find her attractive too."

Kyouya rolled his eyes and hit Tamaki atop his head. "Idiot…"

 **Author Notes:** This chapter is sort of filler, as it does not have much in a way of Tamaki and Sally moments. This one just came to me randomly and I thought it would be fun to make light of a certain little thing that Tamaki and Kyouya has in common based on a private head canon I have with some of my friends. Thank you all for reading and please drop a review. I love hearing speculation and feedback. Until next time I will see you guys in the next chapter!


	6. Mix Six: Arrangements

**Mix #6: Arrangements**

"Hey DJ! Classic! 1 2 3 4!

The steady beat mixed with what sounded like alarms filled the otherwise quiet band room as the members of the Ouran Academy marching band were out on the field practicing. one member of the band who stayed behind to finish getting ready but chose to dance alone, the second drum major that had won her spot by proving she was a strong leader and excellent dancer. Her moment in the sun shone through with each beat and powerful chord procession, not only that but she commanded the band as if they were in the military. However, her assistant had been more calm and gentle. She often wondered if he got the position because he could make the opposite band drop their panties with a single flick of his wrist.

"And cupid has done it again, got my head spinnin' around and around."

Sally swung her hips from side to side, as the music wrapped around her whole body. The cape on the back of her uniform flowing out behind her as if it was a fin within the waters of the mighty ocean, she loved it whenever she could prepare mentally and physically for a long day of practice. Considering that tomorrow, she would be on a bus with her fellow bandmates on their way to a competition. She had utter faith in the band but what concerned her most was the simple fact was that her fellow bandmates were going to succumb to nerves and make a mistake.

"Sally, are you in here?" Tamaki paused in the doorway and smiled softly watching his friend dance. He did not know why but it seemed as if the lights above her were bringing an almost ethereal shine with each movement. Shaking his head, he walked over and turned off the radio so to get her attention. "Sally, you're needed outside."

Sally stopped dancing and looked at him. "Dude, you should know better than to mess with someone's radio." She walked over to him and poked him in the chest. "It could get you killed."

"Uh-huh, well sorry." Tamaki said snickering. "I don't get how you can listen to that ear bleeding sound."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Well here's the thing," she said, her voice lowering considerably. "Don't ever touch a woman's radio."

Tamaki smirked. So she was going to play this game again. He was not going to let her win this time. He reached out and touched the top of the radio. "I'm touching it." He cooed.

"Ooh that earns an ass kicking!" Sally cried and tackled Tamaki to the floor; she began tickling him without mercy. She looked down at his laughing face. She kept her knee pinned into his right leg so he could not escape as her hands moved down to his ribs. "Don't you know that can get you killed? Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"

Tamaki laughed but rolled over and pinned Sally as he started tickling her. "No nobody understands the words that are coming out your mouth." His fingers found their way to Sally's right side and he increased his tickling. "Come on admit it Sally, you know that you cannot stay mad at me."

"Ooh I can so!" Sally laughed more and tried to roll away but Tamaki had a firm hold on her. She hated it whenever he had the upper hand. It was unfair and frankly she did not let anyone get the upper hand but her best friend back home but that was because they were a crybaby. "Let me up!"

"Tell me I'm the king and I'll let you go."

"The only kings I know are Elvis and Michael Jackson," Sally let out a louder laugh all the while trying to plot an escape. "You ain't a king!"

"Then I won't let you up." Tamaki cooed.

"Ooh let me up!" Sally's voice went higher as she laughed more.

"Call me King."

Sally tried to glare through her laughter filled eyes but it was of no use, she looked up at Tamaki and whispered. "King."

"What was that? I don't think they heard you in the back." Tamaki said still not letting up on his tickling.

"I said King."

"Louder,"

Sally was just about to say the word that Tamaki longed to hear when the door opened and Hikaru walked into the room.

"Hey boss, did you find Sal—?" Hikaru surveyed the situation a moment and broke out in a devilish grin. "Uhh…I'll let you two finish."

Tamaki's hands came to a stop and he made eye contact with Hikaru. "It isn't what you're thinking Hikaru," he said. "We were playing a game."

"Sure, sure boss," Hikaru waved a hand. "Anyway, you two are needed on the field and Lewes-sensei's pretty livid so I'd get out there before he decides to drag you two outside."

"We'll be out there Hikaru in a second," Sally said from under Tamaki. "But keep this quiet or else you can kiss your balls goodbye."

"I won't say anything," Hikaru backed away out of the room, but the sound of his laughter was heard as he headed back down the hallway.

"Sally, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," Tamaki whispered quietly and looked down at her. "I mean…we should've gone outside."

"Tamaki…"

"I do hope that evil doppelganger doesn't say anything to the host club about this."

"Uh…Tamaki…"

"If my father found out he'd probably have a field day with this! Did you know he left a box of condoms on my nightstand? He must think I am some hormonal teenager!"

"TAMAKI!"

Tamaki's ramblings stopped and he looked down at Sally, he could see she was blushing red. Realization hit him and he scrambled off her. "I'm sorry Sally I didn't mean to…don't be angry with me!"

"I'm not," Sally sat up and fixed her hair. "Dude, your rambling has killed three minutes that I doubt we'll get back once we set foot out there. Come on we should go practice."

"You're not mad?"

"No, now shut up and come on."

* * *

After band practice Sally and Tamaki were the last ones to leave, they had chosen to make sure the entire band's instruments were inside the cases and that the band's formation they were going to be using for the competition was properly prepared.

"Sally, do you think we should have the drumline members on the right side of the field or the center?" Tamaki asked looking at the diagram that Sally had drawn. "They might bring more attention from both sides."

"Dude, if we bring them to the center then when it comes to the drum battle, it might be too much." Sally looked at the diagram. "And if they're in the center we'd have to dodge them during our entrance."

"You're right so maybe them staying on the right?" Tamaki leaned close to Sally to look at the diagram more. "Then they move to the center when we're done?"

"Yeah," Sally looked up and saw his profile; she had to admit he looked good from the left but even more from every angle. She took in a shaky breath and moved away so not to bring her heart to a higher speed. "Hey, dude did you decide who you're staying with at the hotel?"

"Yeah, I am sharing a room with Hikaru, and Akira." Tamaki took note of Sally's face. "What's wrong?"

"You're staying with Akira, as in Akira Komatsuzawa, the dude that hates your guts because he has an issue with his di—ah I mean little ego?" Sally asked. "I think that's a bad idea. I know Hikaru will be there but he'll probably be out and about around the hotel."

"It's not that bad," Tamaki shrugged. "Akira-san's not that cruel."

"He wanted to screw up your rep, at least that's what I've been hearing around," Sally looked at him in annoyance. "There will be only one solution to this."

"You're not going to perform an exploding nutsack technique on him are you?" Tamaki asked. "Sally you promised that you wouldn't hurt anyone."

"No, I am going to trade rooms with Hikaru," Sally shrugged. "I am a drum major and we do need to collaborate on routines the night before the competition."

"Sally, I'm a boy and I don't think that we should make the room coed and…and…"

"No objections," Sally stood up and headed towards the door. "I will see you tomorrow all right, Call or text me later because we need to go over a few more things before tomorrow's trip."

"Sally wait I can't…" The door shutting cut off Tamaki, he sighed and laid his head on the desk groaning in distress. "She is going to stay in the same room with me…"

* * *

"Hey have you noticed?"

"Yeah…"

"Tamaki-senpai are you all right?" Haruhi asked touching the blonde on the shoulder. She pulled her hand back when he jerked to life. "What happened? How was band practice?"

"Haroooooheeee…" Tamaki's words dripped off his tongue like that of a faucet. His eyes were void of life and his cheeks tinted a soft pinkish color.

"The boss is just having an episode," Hikaru mumbled. "He doesn't want to share a room with Sally."

"Why not? Does Sally-chan snore?" Honey asked curiously holding Usa-chan. "I thought she was a really nice girl."

"He's never been in the same room as someone of the opposite sex before," Kyouya walked over and pulled his best friend from out of the corner. "Tamaki, stop being an idiot and get it together. It's only one night and you're going to be sleeping half the time."

"I can't just be in the same room as a girl!" Tamaki finally came back to life and grabbed the front of Kyouya's jacket. "Do you know how hard it's going to be to spend the night with her? I have never been in the same room as a girl overnight! Except that one time with Haruhi but that was only for a short time and I helped her out with her fear of storms!"

"Tamaki, first release me," Kyouya hissed. "And second I don't think your problem with Sally-san is that of being in the same room but rather of the little problem we discussed yesterday."

"Kyouya, have you ever spent the night with a girl before!" Tamaki asked. "And your sister doesn't count."

"I've slept over at a friend's house when I was a child, "Kyouya shrugged. "And I know that many of the others have done the same."

"You have?" Tamaki looked at the other hosts.

"Yeah, I spend the night at a classmate's house all the time during cooking exams." Kaoru shrugged. "It's no big deal; we aren't in the same bed or anything. We're normally just in the same room and it's not that bad."

"Yeah, I've slept in a room with five girls before," Hikaru mumbled. "Remember boss that the last competition we had I had to share a room with Kanako-chan, Momoka-chan, Ruri-chan, Megumi-chan, and Ayame-san. All of them kept to themselves and they only talked to me whenever I needed to go out to get more ice for the room."

"We stayed with Mimi-chan when our houses were getting fumigated," Honey said brightly. "Takashi and I got to play with the kittens when we were there and Mimi-chan didn't mind staying with us because she always fell asleep on Takashi whenever we watched movies."

"And I've had Mei stay over a lot," Haruhi shrugged.

"Haruhi you're a girl so that doesn't count."

"I've stayed with Arai once or twice," Haruhi snapped glaring at the twins.

"See Tama-chan, you'll be fine," Honey said brightly. "If you want you can take Usa-chan with you to keep you company. "

"But…"

"Tamaki you'll be fine and if you have any doubts or worries you can always send us a text or call," Kyouya smiled gently. "It's fine, this is only an overnight trip and you won't have to worry about anything."

"R-Right…"

 **Author Notes:** Sorry for the super short chapter, I promise the next one will be super long! This one is sort of a start of the next plot point in the story. The dance will be coming up as well but the band competition is what I want to focus on and it will also be the start of many fluffy and comedic moments. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I will continue doing my best! I will see all of you in the next chapter!


	7. Mix Seven: Awkward!

**Mix 7: Awkward!**

"I've packed everything except…"

Tamaki looked at his bed and walked over to where an ugly stuffed brown lay amongst the large feather pillows and dark blue comforter. He always took Kuma-chan on any trip he went on but since he was to share a room with Sally, he saw no need to take the companion he had since he was born. Part of him knew he could not sleep without it but another part of him knew if he did take his bear, then Sally would probably laugh at him.

Sighing he paced around the room weighing the pluses and minuses of the situation. If he brought the bear then he probably could sneak it out of his bag when everyone else was asleep or he would pretend that he packed it accidentally and feign a story of needing it for luck.

"Tamaki stop being an idiot and just pack the ugly thing,"

Tamaki turned around and glared at Kyouya who was sitting on the floor going through the schedule the host club had for the next three weeks. He knew his friend would not understand as he too had a teddy bear he brought everywhere with him but chose to keep it a secret. "You don't understand leaving Kuma-chan behind is the worst offense I could commit."

"That ratty old thing doesn't have feelings," Kyouya said shaking his head. "Just leave it behind and be done with it."

"You wouldn't leave Shadow behind," Tamaki pointed out. "And he's more of a ratty old thing with no feelings."

"Shadow has feelings," Kyouya shrugged. "He also makes for a good listener unlike your ratty old bear that stares at you with its soulless eyes."

"He has a soul!" Tamaki snapped and finally threw Kuma-chan into his suitcase on top of his clothes. "I'm taking him with me just because to prove that he has feelings!"

Kyouya gave a low chuckle. "Whatever you say Tamaki," he looked at him a moment. "So I am guessing your invite here was to talk rather than discuss our plans for the host club?"

"Kyouya, you're more experienced than I am," Tamaki shut his suitcase, crossed the room and sat down on the floor across from Kyouya. "You've been with plenty of girls and you have lost your vir—"

"No I have not!" Kyouya snapped glaring at his best friend. "I've only been on one or two dates at the insistence of my father. The old man has some kind of fetish for seeing me miserable or something."

"Well you've had some experience with girls," Tamaki said. "And you do know what to talk about with them."

"Maybe you should ask Kaoru about this," Kyouya pointed out. "He and Hikaru have been on an equal number of dates."

"I don't trust a word of what those doppelgangers have to say," Tamaki mumbled.

"Ask Mori-senpai,"

"Why would I ask Mori-senpai? He has never been out on a date." Tamaki pointed out.

"Mori-senpai's seeing someone," Kyouya said pulling out his notebook. "He's currently seeing a girl in our class actually…her name is Mimi McGinnis."

"Mori-senpai's dating someone and he never mentioned it?" Tamaki fell silent and began to think. "I rather not ask him…he might not want to share his secrets…wait what am I thinking! I am spending the night with a girl! I cannot think of it as a date!"

"Tamaki, we've all told you that you'll be fine," Kyouya rolled his eyes. "You've been alone with Sally-san before right?"

"Yeah, but we're normally at the arcade or at the roller rink," Tamaki said. "There is no way I can just change all that when it's an overnight experience."

"Tamaki, I hate to say this but you need to learn on your own," Kyouya stood up and gathered up his things. "I cannot help you and no one in the club can. You need to learn on your own."

Tamaki frowned and thought for a moment. "How would you like your own autographed poster of Beyoncé?"

Kyouya stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Tamaki. "What are you talking about?"

"I was going to wait until your birthday to give it to you but this is an emergency," Tamaki said. "When my dad was in America for a business trip, he got the chance to get an autographed poster after I offhandedly mentioned how much you loved her."

"I don't believe you."

Tamaki got up and went over to his drawer, he opened it and pulled out a rolled up poster. As he carefully unrolled it, he saw that Kyouya was staring open mouthed at it. "See? It has her signature and everything."

"That isn't real,"

"Oh but it is," Tamaki smiled and began rolling up the poster to put it away. "You help me with my problem with Sally and I'll give you this poster of your beloved Beyoncé."

Kyouya went silent and pushed up his glasses. He did not want to interfere in Tamaki's affairs but that damn Suou held a bargaining chip that he could not resist and he knew now that since he knew that Tamaki had something that he wanted and would not be able to hold out until his birthday. Sighing, he finally decided that he needed to choose the only thing important to him.

"Give me the poster and I'll help you." Kyouya held out his hand expectantly. "And don't wrinkle it either."

"Thank you Kyouya!" Tamaki handed over the poster and laughed. "Make sure you send me texts of what I should do and say when I am with Sally!"

Kyouya nodded. "Fine," He left the room, as he got outside he carefully unrolled the poster and his eyes searched it for a moment before taking note of the signature. He instantly recognized it and narrowed his eyes. "TAMAKI THIS ISN'T HER SIGNATURE!" he screamed in fury. "YOU HAD HIKARU FORGE IT!"

* * *

"Ok, I'm going to bring this with me," Sally laughed as she held up a pair of red jeans hanging on a hanger with a dark pink tube top that had a matching light pink belt. She smiled brightly turning to the person on the computer screen. "What do you think?"

The girl on the screen laughed quietly. "That's nice Sally but I don't understand why you're packing an extra outfit if you're going to a band competition."

"In case there's a dance club nearby," Sally shrugged and packed the clothes in her suitcase. "Anyway, I heard that I'll need a formal outfit since there will be an awards ceremony and I'll need to be there to represent the whole band with Tamaki-senpai."

"I see, but you never did tell me about this Tamaki-senpai that has gotten you all giddy," the brunette girl twirled a strand of hair in her finger.

"What is there to tell?" Sally shut her suitcase and sat on top of it to keep it closed as she locked it. "He's a real cool kind of cat. He is normally dramatic when he is around his friends but I see more to him and we hang out. You know bros before hoes."

"Sally you're calling yourself a hoe," The brunette pointed out. "So it's not bros before hoes."

"It is so!" Sally snapped. "Anyway, we have to kick ass at the competition and I want to be sure our routine is on point. We have this bad ass entrance of when we come in."

"Uh-huh and you're all right with sharing a room with him?"

"Listen Carla, you should know that I've bunked with a lot of guys before." Sally rolled her eyes and sat down at her computer. "Remember those dudes we stayed with during that party? They didn't try anything with us and they were so cool about us staying."

"Yeah, but I still worry," Carla shook her head. "Anyway, if you want to talk to me about your choice then call me. Other than that, I will talk to you later. I have to go to school."

"All right see you later Carla," Sally smiled and ended the voice chat as she shut down her computer and began looking up at the ceiling. She did not need to worry about anything and considering that she was tough there was no way that Tamaki would attempt to do anything.

* * *

"Hikaru, are you going to help the boss?"

Kaoru sat cross-legged on his bed as he watched Hikaru messily toss things into a duffle bag sitting amongst the clutter that was once his bed. "You do know that he will need help when it comes to spending the night with a girl."

"I'm not the boss's babysitter," Hikaru picked up a pair of socks and sniffed them before making a face and tossing them over his shoulder onto the floor. "I'm borrowing a pair of your socks Kaoru."

Kaoru glared and jumped off his bed and ran over to his dresser. He quickly blocked it and glared at Hikaru. "Why don't you have the maids wash your socks? Stop trying to steal mine!"

"Come on Kaoru it's just two pairs of socks." Hikaru grumbled and pushed Kaoru to the side as he opened the drawer. He began searching through it for a long moment trying to find what he was looking for.

"Hikaru, don't go in my sock drawer without my permission," Kaoru tried to pull Hikaru's hands from out of the drawer but was unable to. "Please have the maids wash yours!"

"They won't be ready in time for tomorrow," Hikaru hummed and found the pair he was looking for. "These are nice."

"No! Absolutely not, those are the socks that grandma got me for Christmas," Kaoru snapped. "Those are my favorite pair!"

"Why? They're just a pair of plain white socks,"

"Plain white socks, these are not just plain white socks," Kaoru snatched them from Hikaru and upturned the cuff of the sock to reveal the letter K sewn in them. "These are personalized monogramed socks!"

"So what, I can remove the stitches and make it an H." Hikaru shrugged. "So let me borrow these and you can borrow anything of mine."

"Borrow something of yours?"

"Yeah, but you should do the sniff test first."

"You seriously do the sniff test?"

"Yeah, it saves time; I do the test with my uniforms all the time."

Kaoru stared in horror at Hikaru's side of their bedroom and shuddered at the thought of borrowing anything belonging to his brother. He was fearful of being swallowed whole by the growing pile of doom in the corner. Maybe once Hikaru was gone on this trip he could clean up the room and save his sanity as well as preventing spill over from the toxic wasteland known as Hikaru's side.

"So can I borrow these?" Hikaru asked holding up the socks once more. "I promise to be careful with them."

"Fine, but you'll need to sign them out," Kaoru grabbed a clipboard off the dresser and held it out to Hikaru. "Sign and date it."

"When the hell did you become so anal about neatness?" Hikaru snatched the clipboard and went through the contract that Kaoru wanted him to sign. "Where the hell did you get this?"

"Kyouya-senpai wrote it for me," Kaoru said shrugging. "Sign on the line with the X."

Hikaru signed it and was about to hand it back to Kaoru. "What?"

"Initial here and birthdate on the line below it."

"You know my birthdate, we share it!"

"Just do it,"

Hikaru signed it and shoved it back at Kaoru. "Here is your damn sock contract!" he said in fury. "Is there anything else I need to do?"

"Yeah," Kaoru took the socks and put them in a small silk bag. "There you go, and please send them to the dry cleaners after you've worn them. I think the hotel you're staying at will have that dry cleaning service."

Hikaru glared and threw the silk bag into his duffle bag but not before stealing one of Kaoru's clean white shirts to take with him. "Dry cleaning socks my ass." He grumbled.

* * *

Tamaki sat his bag down as one of the drivers loaded it onto the bus the band was taking to the competition in Kyoto. He shakily ran a hand through his hair as he looked behind him and saw that Sally was talking with a few girls who were on color guards. He knew he would have to spend five hours and thirty-seven minutes travelling.

"Hey boss, are you nervous about the competition?" Hikaru asked sitting his duffle bag down. "It's going to be a huge competition and I heard that Saint Lobelia have a brand new drumline section and that girl from the Zuka club is a drum major."

"I see,"

"We'll beat her," Sally smiled put a hand on her hip and smiled. "We're the best band in the country, we can kick ass with our routines not to mention that Tamaki and I will have the most bad ass entrance, we're going to be amazing right?"

"Sally, I am needed over there!" Tamaki rushed off towards the bus and boarded it rather quickly. He did not bother to look back nor did he hear Sally calling out telling him that she was going to sit with him.

"What's with him?"

* * *

"Awesome, look at the view from here!"

Sally rushed into the hotel and dropped her bag onto the floor once the door to the room opened. Her eyes shined while staring outside at the view of the ocean from the room. She silently cursed that she did not bring her swimsuit to go to the beach. She turned around and smiled at Tamaki with a bright smile. "Hey dude how about once we practice today we should go for a jog by the beach?"

Tamaki stayed silent and sat on the bed; he was not able to say anything. The day had come and he was somewhat alone with Sally. He ignored Akira's presence in the room and focused solely on Sally.

"Dude what's wrong?" Sally looked into his face and tilted her head to the side. "Wow you don't look so good."

"I'm tired," Tamaki lied. "I'll need to rest before we go to practice later on, so I should be refreshed for it."

"Ok?" Sally shrugged. "Well will you be ok here with Akira while I am gone? I was going to go downstairs and buy some snacks and then check out that awesome pool I saw when we were coming in."

"Sure…"

"You want me to bring you anything?" Sally asked curiously at the door. "I don't mind getting it for you."

"No! It's fine!" Tamaki said quickly and laid down curling up. "I'll be fine don't worry."

"All right," Sally left the room and shut the door behind her. She wondered what was wrong and began to question if maybe Tamaki did not want to be her friend anymore.

After a few minutes Tamaki was asleep, he curled up in the middle of the bed and holding a pillow close to him. All the nervousness within him melted away with each breath he took.

"Suou are you awake?" Akira asked poking Tamaki in the shoulder trying to see if he would wake up. He raised an eyebrow when Tamaki merely turned over and did not wake up from his slumber. He took this as a sign to go through Tamaki's bags and find something for blackmail material to publish in the school newspaper.

"Suou has a teddy bear?" Akira smiled as he pulled the bear from Tamaki's suitcase and smirked. "This will be a good article to go into the newspaper. I just need pictures to prove it." He walked over to where Tamaki slept to put the bear next to him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Sally demanded from the doorway. She sat down the bag she held in her hands and stomped over to Akira. "Drop the bear now Akira or so help me you'll need someone to donate some balls to you when I am done with you."

Akira turned around and saw Sally. "S-Sally...I was just giving Suou his teddy bear so he can be comfortable while he sleeps."

"Uh-huh and I just saw Elvis down in the lobby," Sally took one-step forward and saw Akira backing up. "Now, I'll give you until the count of one to take your slimy ass downstairs and tell the band director to switch you to another room."

"You cannot…"

"Oh yes I can,"

Sally took three steps and was in Akira's face, she glared down the senior without a flinch or a look of fear. "I've fought dudes with bigger balls than you and trust me when I say I'll hang your ass off that balcony like Michael Jackson."

Akira inched past Sally and once he got the door he threw it open and ran out of the room. He didn't look back at the girl nor did he bother to take his things with him. He knew that he should not have tried to blackmail Tamaki, Not as long as the young Suou had friends that protected him twenty-four hours a day.

"Fucking asshole," Sally put Kuma-chan back into Tamaki's bag and shut it as she took a seat on the second bed and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels before settling on a music video channel.

Two hours later Tamaki woke up and looked around, for a brief second he had forgotten where he was until he took note of Sally sitting on the second bed watching television. He did not say a word and merely got out of the bed and rubbed the side of his head.

"Dude, did you have a good sleep?" Sally asked not taking her eyes off the television for one second. "I hope you don't mind that it's just us in this room. I had to kick Akira's shady ass out of here for trying to blackmail you."

"We're going to be alone in here?" Tamaki asked. "But…but isn't there some else that can take Akira's place?"

"Dude, it's fine," Sally waved a dismissive hand. "I trust you and I know you won't try anything unless you want to get your blonde ass kicked."

Tamaki was about to object when he saw Sally get off the bed and turn around in front of him. His face turned bright red as he questioned what she was doing.

"Dude, can you help me unzip this?" Sally asked lifting the back of her hair up so he could reach the top of the zipper. "This damn school uniform's back zipper is a bitch to reach and since my maid isn't here I cannot do it myself."

"Sally I…I can't…"

"Dude, just help me."

Tamaki's hands shakily reached the back of the uniform and he managed to grip the small zipper pull and began pulling it down slowly. He tried to close his eyes but felt that he would make it worse if his hand brushed against another part of Sally's body.

"I seriously cannot believe that dude had the nerve to use your teddy bear against you," Sally mumbled. "Who the hell does that? Blackmailing people is wrong."

"Yeah it's wrong," Tamaki backed away once the zipper was undone. "It's a little sneaky to try to blackmail someone."

"Exactly," Sally slipped her arms out of her school uniform and began pulling it off not caring that Tamaki was in the room. "If it was someone I knew that tried doing that I'd kick their ass up and down the street, twice."

Tamaki blushed bright red and looked away once more of Sally's skin was revealed. He did not want to peek at her nor did he want to think about her as more than a friend.

"You know, I think I should kick his ass anyway," Sally stepped out of the uniform and was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. She looked at Tamaki a moment. "Dude you're really red…don't tell me you're getting sick on me."

"Sally maybe you should get dressed in something else?" Tamaki asked covering his eyes. "It's indecent for me to see you like that."

"What are ya some kind of boob hater?" Sally questioned. "And I am dressed, these are my underwear. And a sports bra."

"Sally, please?"

"Fine, I was going to shower anyway. You did promise we'd go out for a jog before practice." Sally winked at him and headed to the bathroom. "By the way, I am glad you're my friend and didn't try to cop a feel."

When the door shut behind Sally and once he heard the lock click. Tamaki collapsed onto the nearby chair and groaned. It was going to be a long two-day trip and he knew he would probably have to survive by sleeping out on the balcony.

 **Author Notes:** Oh, my so much happened in this chapter and it will only get worse as Chapter 8 comes up. We all know how Tamaki feels about sharing a room with Sally but what we also do not know is if he is starting to have feelings for her and if Sally is starting to feel something for him. Only time will tell and as always I love, getting reviews and knowing that people are actually reading this story. It gives me encouragement to finish this. Thank you so much for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter bye!


	8. Mix Eight: Meet me on the drumline

**Mix 8: Meet me on the drumline**

"Sally, please don't tug so hard!"

"Oh shush and man up. It'll only hurt until it's in."

"Aah, you'll make it erupt faster than it's supposed to!"

"Shush I have experience, see? My hand is grasping it slowly."

"Sally…please...Wait…"

Sally pulled the top off the third bottle of Pepsi as she and Tamaki had decided to order room service and brought their weight in junk foods. The chocolate fondue volcano had erupted twice but was starting to become unknown if it would erupt with the lack of its chocolate covering. The previous moment of awkwardness passed as Sally was dressed rather than prancing around in her underwear.

"Dude, you take the biscotti and dip it in the chocolate," Sally demonstrated and held the pastry close to Tamaki's mouth. "Go ahead and take a big bite."

"Sally I don't know…it is yours."

"Go ahead,"

Tamaki bit into biscotti and playfully tried to nip at Sally's fingertips but greeted by a flick to his nose like a puppy that had misbehaved. "What was that for?"

"You've been a bad boy Suou," Sally cooed and took the other biscotti as she swirled it around the chocolate on the large plate. Her eyes focused and she ran it through the shredded walnuts. "You tried to bite the hand that was feeding you."

"Oh well maybe your fingers coated with chocolate just made me go insane," Tamaki laughed softly as he picked up a brownie, took a small bite and grabbed the can of whipped cream as he sprayed a small swirly amount on top. He then grabbed a handful of sprinkles and evenly distributed it to the treat.

Sally looked at him a moment and began to laugh. "Dude you're going to go into a sugar coma from all that."

"Then it'll be worth it." Tamaki shoved the brownie into his mouth.

"That's it dude, no more sweets for you." Sally began taking the rest of the sweets from Tamaki. "These are not meant for a Suou."

"Hey give them back." Tamaki laughed and reached over to take the sweets back from Sally. He was surprised when she was shoveling it in her mouth. "Sally you're going to die!"

"This is the only way to keep you from eating all of it." Sally said in between bites and made sure that Tamaki could stay away. She would be fine as she ate her weight in junk food once before and was still hungry afterwards.

* * *

"Ugh my stomach…"

Sally curled up against the bed while her arms wrapped around her stomach. She had eaten mostly everything that had been dropped off and to add to it she ate a whole pack of the chocolate mints that Tamaki kept in his bag. She let out a silent curse as a belch escaped her and her stomach protested.

"Sally I told you to stop," Tamaki sat on the bed next to her and pulled her close to him. He looked down at her while whispering soothing words to quell the stomachache she had. He only hoped that Sally would be all right by tomorrow for the competition.

"I'm fine; I just need to…oh god I am going to throw up!" Sally got up and ran to the bathroom, she did not bother closing the door as she lost her sweet induced meal. She hung her head over the toilet once more as she tried to get herself together. "Ugh…I never want to see another piece of chocolate for as long as I live."

Tamaki carefully walked in and held Sally's hair back. He began to stroke her hair gently. "I'm sorry we shouldn't have been so overzealous. It should be in this positon not you."

Sally looked up at Tamaki a moment, her moment of nausea passing. "Dude, you wouldn't want to be in this position." She whispered. "It sucks and it feels like someone is stabbing you in the stomach…this is a lesson that I need to learn."

"Sally…" Tamaki thought for a moment. "Stay here and I'll go get you some antacids all right? It'll make your stomach feel better."

"Whatever I'll be here," Sally gasped and began praying to porcelain god once again.

* * *

Tamaki rushed down the hallway and towards the lobby, he needed to find a place where he could get some antacids for Sally's stomachache. He felt guilty that he caused it by gorging on junk food but even more so, that Sally had chosen to prevent him from eating anymore by eating everything left.

"Suou, what are you doing down here?" asked Akira narrowing his eyes watching as Tamaki was headed towards the hotel's gift shop. He was still a little surly from his encounter with Sally earlier that evening. "Thought you and your little bodyguard would be up there laughing about how you shooed me away."

"I don't have time to talk," Tamaki pushed past Akira and walked towards the shelves that had rows upon rows of medicines. He began reading each bottle trying to find the one that would help with Sally's condition. "Where is it?"

"You're looking for what exactly?" asked Akira, he started following Tamaki so to find out what he was planning to purchase. Maybe just maybe he could use it to blackmail him.

"It's none of your business," Tamaki snapped as he picked up the correct bottle of medicine and then went over to buy a bottle of water. He slowly felt Akira's presence behind him and he resisted his urge to turn around and tell the senior off.

"So you have a stomachache Suou?" asked Akira curiously. "Ha! The great Tamaki Suou succumbs to sickness the night before the big competition! Image what I could print in the newspaper!"

Tamaki ignored him and bought the medicine and water as he walked out of the shop and headed towards the elevator to get back to his room. He hoped Sally had not gotten sicker while he was gone. Maybe he should order chicken soup as well.

"Hey Suou, you do know that if you chicken out there is no shame in that," Akira laughed cruelly. "Faking illness is something that only cowards do. Oh, I'm sorry does that hit home for you. Since your mother was a coward and abandoned you."

Tamaki whirled around and his fist smashed into Akira's face. He dropped the bag onto the floor and tackled Akira to the floor all the while yelling in French at him.

"Boss! Get off him!"

"Tamaki-sama stop!"

Hikaru pulled Tamaki off Akira. "Boss calm down, it's not worth it; go back to your room."

"He said something about my mother!" Tamaki said in fury. "My mother isn't a coward!"

"Boss calm down," Hikaru said. "Go back to your room, you proved that you don't take crap from anyone but beating the hell out of Akira will not solve anything. You'd be kicked out the band if you would've continued."

Tamaki's blood was boiling with each second he saw Akira. His whole body shaking with anger but he picked up the bag and went to the elevator. He did not bother looking back nor did he see Hikaru and Momoka take Akira towards another elevator. He did however hear Hikaru yelling at Akira.

'My mother was not a coward…she did this to help me get along with grandmother.' He thought to himself. 'My mom will see me again after I prove that I am worthy of the Suou name to be the heir. They'll see…"

The elevator's bell sounded as it had stopped on the floor that Tamaki's room was on. He stepped out of it and began heading back to the room. He slowly felt calmer with each step so to not be angry or show any signs of anger once he opened the door. He could not let Sally see him this way. He did not want her to think any less of him. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his key and was about to unlock the door when it was opened by Sally.

"Tamaki…" Sally whined as she fell into his arms.

"Sally, what are you doing out of bed?" Tamaki balanced the bag and lifted the girl into his arms. He sat her down on the bed and surveyed her condition. "You're not feeling good, please stay in bed. I don't want you to get worse."

"I'm fine…I just need something to settle my stomach," Sally took note of the bag. "Did you buy something for yourself?"

"No, this is for you." Tamaki pulled the medicine out of the bag and sat it down on the nightstand. "This is medicine to help your stomach and I have some water for you too. Please don't fret; I'll take care of you."

Sally nodded but curled up more on the bed. She was not too embarrassed at Tamaki taking care of her but moreover she did not want him to see her with a stomachache. It would be bad if he stayed up all night watching over her. "You need sleep."

"I'll sleep once you do," Tamaki opened the bottle of medicine and measured it with the cup that came with it. He held it out to Sally. "Here drink all of this." He ordered. "And then drink some water."

Sally nodded and did as she was told. She frowned at the taste of the bland medicine but she would live. She looked up and took note of Tamaki's posture. She could tell from the way he was partially slumped and his eyes reflecting a fire of anger that something might've made him angry. She blinked when she saw him holding the bottle of water to her mouth. She didn't say anything but take a sip of the water.

"Sally, do you need extra pillows?" Tamaki asked about to get up to get them from his bed. "I don't need mine so you can have them."

"Tamaki…"

"Yes?"

"Why do you look pissed off?" Sally asked timidly. "You seem like something angered you…was it because of me being sick?"

"No, I just…" Tamaki sighed and forced a smile on his face. "I am just angry that you got sick because of how bratty I was being over those snacks."

"You're a bad liar," Sally noted. "Your eye does a twitchy thing when you try to lie. So tell me why are you so pissed?"

"I ran into Akira downstairs."

"Oh really, he tried to step to you?" Sally asked frowning. "What did he say? I'll go kick his ass for upsetting you. Better yet how about we work his ass off tomorrow after we win?"

"Sally, you don't understand, I almost got into a fight with him…well I did punch him." Tamaki whispered.

"You seriously did?" Sally crawled towards him and put her arms around his shoulders. "What for? What did he say?"

"He…he said some things about my mother." Tamaki whispered. "He called her a coward."

"Why the hell would he call your moms a coward?!" Sally demanded. "I'll make sure he stays behind and polish every single instrument in the band room for that! He knows that is wrong."

"Sally please don't make it worse," Tamaki shifted. "I let my temper get the best of me and had Hikaru and Momoka not stopped me…"

"Shh, let's not think of what could've happened." Sally hugged him. "Instead let's focus on the good. Tomorrow we are going to kick ass on that field tomorrow. No one will beat Ouran Academy."

"Sally…"

"Think of the positive," Sally smiled softly at him; her eyes alight with reassurance mixed with a calm aura. "We have to win tomorrow and then when we do we can prove we're the most bad ass band in the country."

Tamaki nodded feeling at ease with Sally's words. He relaxed in her embrace and closed his eyes. All anger melted away in that one instance of affection. "Sally thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend."

"Oh err sure?"

* * *

The next morning was a whirlwind of preparations as the Ouran Academy band prepared for the competition. They had spent most of the time outside practicing and then had a breakfast in the hotel's lobby. However, Tamaki and Sally had stayed in their room together trying to mentally prepare.

"Yo Tamaki what do you think?" Sally spun around and showed Tamaki her hair. "I styled it differently than I normally would. It's a bit retro to match our piece but it still will look good."

Tamaki laughed. "How are you going to fit all of that into your hat?" he asked. "Though I must say you look good with an afro, very retro."

"Dude, you have no idea, the piece we arranged is going to beat the hell out of the other bands." Sally struck a pose and slipped on her uniform. She saw Tamaki hadn't put his cape on right. "Dude, let me help you."

Tamaki blinked. "What?" he asked.

"Here, your cape is on crooked." Sally pinned it to him carefully and straightened it. "There now you look bad ass."

"Sally, tonight we're going to have fun right?"

"Oh hell yeah," Sally struck a pose. "We're going to be so bad ass that they'll need to cool us off with a hose."

"Why would they spray water on us?"

"We'd be too hot to touch." Sally picked up her hat and put it on over her hair. She smirked. "And as you can see my hat fits over my hair."

Tamaki began laughing and picked up his own hat. "Come on we should go out there now, I'm sure everyone's waiting for us."

"Yeah, let's go win it."

* * *

"We have seen imitators, we have seen duplicators! Now it's time for the originators! Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like to introduce you to the Ouran Academy Marching band!" The Announcer called over the speakers as the Ouran Academy Marching band entered the stadium.

The first notes of the song began playing as Tamaki and Sally began walking out onto the field after the band. The two of them held their maces in their hands as they danced to the rhythm of the song playing,

The band started up playing the first chords of the song as Tamaki and Sally took their places on opposite ends of the line where the majorettes were. The band picked up the first part of the song, which had been a mix of Michael Jackson's Thriller and then moved onto Billie Jean as the drummers in the drumline began dancing to the rhythm when their solos came up.

The whole band began moonwalking as the song ended, the crowd in attendance began cheering loudly for the band that had been once known to choose songs that were classical in nature but had chosen a modernized approach.

"Bad ass," Sally said softly with a small smile as she glanced at Tamaki from the other side and winked at him.

* * *

"We actually won but that drum battle was rather uncalled for." Hikaru lifted his snare drum into the case and frowned. "I seriously didn't think that Lobelia would win but…I am glad they didn't try to pull what Higarashi High School had tried. It's an insult to play another person's drums." He finished putting away his drums and took note of Tamaki and Sally talking with one another. "Oi boss! Sally! Did you two not hear me?"

"Sorry Hikaru, we were just making plans for the next band performance we have to do." Tamaki called. "At least when Homecoming comes up."

"But I told him not to worry about that," Sally giggled. "We'll be doing that together and we're plotting to have fun for now."

"I see," Hikaru watched the two and took note of Akira polishing the brass instruments. "So you two punished Akira-senpai?"

"Sally actually did it," Tamaki looked over at Akira and sent a small glare back at the young man. "She said he needs to learn discipline, and that he'd have to polish the instruments for a week to avoid being kicked out the band."

"Anyway, I'm going to go grab a bite," Sally smiled. "I'll see you guys on the bus and also…Tamaki remember our talk."

"Sure,"

Once Sally was gone, Tamaki smiled softly and sighed dreamily. "I can't believe she's actually so nice to me."

"Well boss you might not see it but she has feelings for you too." Hikaru shrugged. "You're not as oblivious as you make yourself out to be. Think about it, you have yet to call yourself her father or try to get her to wear frilly clothes."

"I don't understand it," Tamaki whispered. "When I am with Sally, it feels as though I don't need to put on airs around her and…she sort of seems like she'd accept anything I'd tell her."

"Wait boss you're not going to do what I think you're going to…" Hikaru stared at him. "Whatever you are planning don't tell her anything that might ruin this."

"I want to tell Sally about my life." Tamaki fell silent. "If I do…she'll understand me more and I won't have to hide this from her any longer."

"Boss, what if she doesn't accept it?"

"Then I'll go through life with a broken heart.

 **Author Notes:** There ya go! The first signs of our dear King figuring out that he is in love with Sally. Despite knowing her for a short time but will she accept his feelings? Will they lose their friendship or is this the start of a budding romance? We will have to see in the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading, please drop a review or two and as always, I will see you in the next chapter!


	9. Mix Nine: Approval or Not

**Mix #9: Approval or Not**

"Ugh, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know what do you wanna do?"

"How many times have we counted the tiles on the ceiling?"

"Two hundred and seventy five times."

Two pairs of legs dangled aimlessly off the end of the large bed in the second Suou estate. The occupants were two teens who were staring up at the ceiling and made it a game of how many tiles were gracing the high ceiling above them. It became boring after the tiles started to meld together to almost create a stack of blocks that could drop on them if they did not move from their spots.

"Hey, do you wanna go out to the arcade and play Uki Doki Memorial Fighters?" Tamaki asked rolling over on his side; he propped his elbow up and rested his chin in his palm. "They may have put in another version."

"As if that's possible," Sally sighed resting her hands atop her stomach and continued staring at the ceiling. "How about we go to the movie theatre and go see Twilight to laugh at the people having fangasms over that fairy Edward Cullen?"

"We've done that ten times already; it gets stale after the first five times." Tamaki shuddered at the thought of seeing the movie again. "Want to go to the overpass and chuck eggs down at cars that pass by?"

Sally raised an eyebrow. "When did we ever do that?"

"We've never done that."

"Then no we're not going to be arrested for causing accidents, " Sally sat up, stretched and laid back down on her side to face Tamaki. "We could always play Just Dance again?"

"Sally we've played every single version that I have," Tamaki's face took on a thoughtful look; he quickly rolled out of the bed and walked towards his closet. "Hey, have you ever played Operation?"

"Uh yeah," Sally snickered. "We did that this morning when I came over. So put that game away."

"I give up! We have nothing to do!" Tamaki threw the game back into his closet. "Why don't we just spend the day being bored? We'll die!"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Dude, we could always have some fun by playing a favorite past time." A twisted look appeared on her face. "You did say your dad owned a plethora of sports cars right?"

"Yeah but why do you want to know about that?" Tamaki asked raising an eyebrow. "I don't have my license and neither do you."

"I know but what's the harm in driving it around the neighborhood? You know to see how the other half lives?" Sally smiled softly. "And I did promise you that I'd teach you how to ghost ride the whip."

"Sally no, I don't think that's a good idea." Tamaki shook his head. "How about we err…watch television?"

"Fine, fine I like that idea better." Sally sat up on the bed and looked around the remote. "So what are we going to watch?"

"Let's watch some Samurai movies." Tamaki wanted to tell Sally about his life but he rather wait until they had a good time to be alone rather than worrying so much about what to do to kill time. After all things, wouldn't change would it?

* * *

The movie ended and the sound of the DVD menu's idle music was the only thing filling the room as the two teens who had been watching the movie had fallen asleep during the climax of the film. Their breathing was almost in harmony with one another and the room filled with peace rather than chaos. The world around them seemed to freeze almost as if someone had hit the pause button on the preverbal remote control of life.

Sally rolled over as he hand came to rest upon Tamaki's chest and she snuggled more into his embrace. She could hear his heart beating slowly rather than the intense pounding that spoke of her own.

Tamaki's arms came to wrap around Sally's waist and he pulled her close to his body. He could smell the scent of her hair and the warmth that spoke of her body next to his. He had not ever thought that in a million years, he would be holding someone so close and did not run away. Rather this moment seemed beautiful and peaceful. He did not want it to end.

"Tamaki, I found ninjas today! Honest!"

The door flew open and Yuzuru stood in the doorway. His face a light with cheerfulness and he was holding a camera. His expression changed when he saw Tamaki lying in bed holding Sally close. He blinked a few times and surveyed the situation.

"Tamaki wake up!"

Tamaki was jolted awake at the sound and he sat up rather quickly but looked over to check on Sally. When he saw she was still asleep he looked at the door. "Shh, dad don't be so loud." He put a finger to his lips and made a shushing sound. "Sally's still sleeping."

"I see she is…" Yuzuru immediately concluded that the two teens had done more than they were letting on. "Please come outside for a second Tamaki."

"Sure," Tamaki got up from the bed and put a blanket over Sally as he walked out of the room. "Yes dad?"

"Tamaki, I do hope you bothered to use protection with Miss Moore." Yuzuru decided to cut to the chase. "And next time you should lock your door or put a tie on the door to let people know you are busy with her."

"What are you talking about dad?" Tamaki stared incredulously at his father. "I did nothing of the sort with Sally. We watched a movie and we both fell asleep. I did not use that as a way to take advantage of her!"

"So you two were only sleeping?" Yuzuru asked. "Tamaki, you're in love aren't you?"

"Yes, I really feel a lot for Sally and …I don't know why but I think she will understand me more if I tell her of my situation."

"Tamaki, I don't think it's wise to do that," Yuzuru said quietly. "Your grandmother won't approve of her."

"I don't care what grandmother thinks anymore," Tamaki whispered. "I want to live my life the way I want…if she doesn't like me then that's fine but I cannot just go through life jumping through hoops to please her."

At those words, Tamaki went back into his room and shut the door not caring of how much trouble he would be in later. He sat back on the bed, pulled Sally into his arms, and held her close. His hands ran through her hair as he watched her peaceful face. There was something about Sally that he could not leave alone; she was almost as if fate brought her to him to bring the best out in him.

"Mmn…more ketchup on my fries please…" Sally mumbled and curled up more against Tamaki. She slowly opened her eyes and reality came crashing back. She was not swimming in a pool full of French fries as someone poured ketchup from the diving board. She was sitting in Tamaki's bedroom and lying in his arms. "Dude did we fall asleep?"

"Yeah,"

"And you woke up before me and watched me like some creeper?"

"No no I was asleep too but my dad came in and woke me up and…well…I…I…"

"I am just messing with you," Sally leaned against his shoulder and smiled. "I feel so relaxed here and your bed is like sleeping on a cloud. I seriously should consider sleeping over tonight."

"Sally…"

"I am kidding; I doubt your household staff would have the means to feed me." Sally snickered and stood up. "Feed Tamaki, feed me all night long!"

Tamaki chuckled. "Ok, how about you do stay over?" he asked. "It'd be fun to have a slumber party."

"All right, I just need to go home to get something unless there is something that I can borrow to sleep in," Sally got up from the bed and went to Tamaki's closet. She began looking through the rows upon rows of shirts and finally settled on a large T-Shirt with Kuma-chan on the front. "I'll sleep in this if you don't mind."

"All right," Tamaki shook his head and looked away as Sally had took off her clothes to change. He often wondered how she was so comfortable changing in front of him. He took in a few deep breaths and watched as the shirt fit over Sally's frame perfectly, the hem stopped just above her knees and it appeared to be a dress on her rather than a shirt.

"Dude, this is cute," Sally pulled her hair in two short pigtails on the sides of her head and sat down on the bed again.

"Y-You can keep it."

"Seriously, I don't want to take your shirt." Sally shook her head. "I'll sleep in it tonight and then return it to you in the morning."

"No, please keep it." Tamaki held her hands in his. "It's to remember your first slumber party with me."

"All right," As she said this Sally looked outside at the setting sun as the stars started coming out. She had to admit it was rather nice to be sleeping over at a friend's house but she really wanted to stay so to help Tamaki not feel lonely. She knew he lived alone and did not have anyone but the house staff and a dog to keep him company.

Tamaki lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling. He mentally counted the tiles on the ceiling once again not paying much attention to Sally next to him.

A silence passed between the two and for that, very second all was right in their world again. Nevertheless, for it to be broken was what the two were afraid of the most. They treasured these moments that allowed them to focus upon the task. To get to know each other a little bit more.

"Hey Sally…?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to hear the story of my life?"

"We're not people watching so it won't be as fun if you decide to roast yourself with a bogus story." Sally turned over on her side to look at him. Her gaze traced up his long frame from his beautiful face to the ends of his knees hanging off the bed.

"No, the honest truth," Tamaki rolled over to his side and reached out a hand to place on Sally's cheek. "I want to tell you everything about me."

"You want to tell me…"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes."

Tamaki smiled and felt at ease as he finally closed his eyes. "I did not come from a traditional family, in a sense my birth was viewed as a mistake. My father and mother met in France and fell madly in love with each other." He sucked in a breath hoping to make it through the story without breaking down. "For a long time my father tried to bring us to Japan but my grandmother didn't want that to happen. So she forbade my dad from even thinking of doing so."

"That's awful…"

"But, I lived a happy life in France with my mother. She was not well all the time but whenever she was, I always had fun. She taught me how to play piano and I used to spend all of my time with her. I never once wanted to go outside to play as I worried about my mom and I wanted to please her most by staying with her. I know that it is the reason why I am set on making people happy. "

Tamaki noticed Sally had moved closer to him. "Anyway, when I turned fourteen my grandmother came to my mother and asked…no more like demanded that I come to Japan so the Suou family could have an heir. In a way I served as a sort of bargaining chip so my mother could live out her days in comfort." He looked away. "And ever since that day…the last time I saw my mother was before I came here to Japan."

Sally was silent unable to say anything. She digested Tamaki's story and wondered just how much pain he was in, to hide it behind a smile. To hide the loss of a parent to please a grandparent was just too awful. She wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell him everything would be ok. To make it so he could smile without it being false, she wanted to bring out the best in him. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. "Tamaki…I'm so sorry."

Tamaki looked down at her. "Sally you don't need to apologize."

"You've had a hard life and hid it behind a smile." Sally whispered. "To lose your mother because of some agreement is just wrong. Everyone needs their mom. If it had been me I would've said no and stayed with my mother."

"If I had done that I wouldn't have met the Host Club or you." Tamaki held Sally tighter and ran a hand through her hair. "Please do not shed a tear for me."

"I cannot help it," Sally gazed at him; her eyes locked onto his beautiful violet ones. She wanted to take the sadness and pain away. "Tamaki…I want you to continue to prove to your grandmother that she's wrong about you."

"What?"

"Tamaki, you need to continue to fight and prove that you are worthy to be a Suou." Sally's voice took on determination. "I believe in you, I believe that you can become a strong person and show your grandmother that you can win…even if it's not her approval." As Sally said this, she hugged him tighter. "I want you to be happy…truly happy. Please do this for me Tamaki."

"René…"

Sally blinked a moment. "What?"

"Please call me René... That is my real name after all."

"All right, René." Sally hugged him and cuddled into his chest. She buried her head into his shirt inhaling his scent. She was glad he had told her of his past but moreso she seemed to take notice of how relaxed he was.

Maybe getting this off his chest was sort of a cleansing experience for him. She smiled more and closed her eyes. "René…"

"Hmm?"

"I will always be here for you."

Outside the bedroom in the hallway, Yuzuru was on the phone with someone. He had been outside Tamaki's door listening to everything and knew that Tamaki had chosen happiness over trying to please someone who would never approve or let go of the past.

"Anne-Sophie, I think it's time we choose happiness over approval. I will arrange a flight from France to Japan. I will see you soon my darling."

 **To be continued**

 **Author Notes:** We finally got a sort of admission of love. What is Yuzuru planning? What could this mean? We will have to find out in the next chapter but I welcome speculation and I hope you guys totally speculate what happens. For anyone who guesses correctly shall earn a shout out in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I will see you in the next chapter!


	10. Mix Ten: Ghost Ride The Whip!

**One Hundred Percent Soul Queen**

 **By Ai-P**

 **Author Notes:** I am happy that this story is getting a positive reception! I was afraid because most people do not approve of the Tamaki x OC pairing in fan fics. I really hope that all of you will continue to stick with this story as I update it more with a renewed love of the series that had once been smashed by some people who thought it was best to make "rules of the fandom" to make it more "realistic". Anyway, this chapter shall have more fun and silliness in it as we see a never before seen side to our Host club King as he gets to know our raver queen even more. They will probably not fall in love as of yet because I want to build up to that. Thank you so much for reading and please drop a review or two.

 **Mix Ten: Ghost Ride The Whip!**

"Should we wake Tama-chan up this early?"

The host club stood outside the large door with the golden door latch and seemed to be eerily quiet on the other side. They had chosen to visit their friend earlier than the agreed time at the insistence of a gleeful Shadow King. This seemed to be equally creepy that he was in a good mood. One could only guess what was going through his mind.

"Tamaki insisted that we come to see him bright and early so we're going with his wishes." Kyouya opened the door and quickly took note of the room's serene and peaceful atmosphere. He scanned the room for any sign of Tamaki until his gaze fell on the two forms in the bed.

"Hey boss we came to visit like you as-..well now the boss got further than any of us has," Hikaru noted walking right over to the bed and began poking Tamaki in the shoulder. "Oi wake up."

Tamaki yawned opening his eyes taking note of the golden pair staring into his. He sat up quickly as the sheet fell revealing he was wearing his pajamas. "What are you doing here?!" he demanded. "I thought I said to come over at eleven and-why is everyone staring at me?"

"Senpai, I knew you had a crush on Sally-chan, but I didn't know you two were in an exclusive relationship," Haruhi noted with a nod of approval.

"Wait…we're not…"

"There is no need to hide it Tamaki, we should've called first."

"But I didn't do anything with…"

"The boss finally got laid, I am surprised he'd do it with someone he's only known for a month?"

"Wait I said…"

"Tama-chan has a girlfriend now, isn't it exciting Takashi?"

"Congratulations."

"We didn't do anything last night!" Tamaki cried out loudly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Sally sat up as she placed a hand to her head in annoyance mixed with the last bit of tiredness radiating in her eyes. She looked at the hosts standing near the foot of the bed or in Hikaru's case, directly on the side she was on. "Can't a poor chick get some sleep without a group of bros having a bro down in the middle of the room?"

"Sally, we just wanted to know the details of your night with the boss," Hikaru said. "Don't hold back on the details."

"Wait hold up…what in Jesus tap dancing Christ are you guys talking about?" Sally yawned getting up and stretching.

"You and Tamaki…did it," Hikaru said simply deciding to be nice about it as he saw Tamaki was in the corner sulking.

"We did wha-." Sally gasped putting a hand to her mouth and began laughing. "You guys seriously have gutter minds. We didn't do the nasty, it was just a sleepover."

"So you two didn't…?"

Sally looked Kyouya directly in the eye and shook her head. "Hell no, we aren't into that kind of thing. We're only friends."

"I see."

"Anyway you guys are here early, let me guess you're going out to do some charity work?" Sally walked towards the corner and lifted Tamaki up by the back of his shirt. "Rene, man up and talk to your friends. I gotta go."

"Wait don't go!" Tamaki grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. "I'll kick them out if you're upset."

"Dude, I am not going home, I gotta GO!" Sally said. "If you don't want to clean your carpet you'll let me leave."

Tamaki quickly let her arm go. "Right…I'll be here with the others waiting."

"All right," Sally left the room all the while shaking her head and laughing. Maybe the host club coming over would be a lot of fun. Since she had something more in store for today.

"A sleepover, boss that's kind of childish," Hikaru noted with a nod. "Why didn't you just have her stay overnight instead of calling it a sleepover?"

"It wasn't a sleepover," Tamaki protested. "It was a slumber party."

The other hosts looked at each other and shook their heads. They knew their king was dense but this was becoming increasingly annoying that he didn't know what they were referring to.

"So you two only slept?" Kaoru asked. "That's not so bad, I must be the only one who didn't jump to the conclusion that you slept with her."

"But I did, I slept on the right side of the bed and she took the left." Tamaki shrugged. "I normally sleep on the left but since she was my guest I let her have it."

"Senpai, they're not referring to that kind of sleeping with her," Haruhi rolled her eyes. "They assumed that you and Sally had sex last night."

"WHAT?!" Tamaki cried out and began flailing his arms. "Why in the world would we do that?! You guys are worse than my dad!"

"We only assumed…"

"And she called you Rene," Honey pointed out. "None of us call you by your real name and we've known you for years."

"I asked her to…" Tamaki walked towards the window and looked outside. "I told her about my situation and she didn't pity me…she encouraged me to try harder to get my grandmother to like me."

"So that's why you two are closer," Kyouya gave a small smile. "You're becoming as you once were in France."

"I am?"

"Yes, you're happier and smiling; normally your smile isn't real as it's fabricated. I believe you and Miss Moore have become closer and she's bringing out the best in you."

"I think I might l-"

"Yo Rene, I'm borrowing another shirt," Sally walked right past the host club in nothing but her underwear. She tossed Tamaki the Kuma-chan shirt and began searching through his closet. "Hey, do you think a pair of your jeans would fit me? Or wait you got any basketball shorts in here?"

"Sally, you can borrow anything you like," Tamaki averted his eyes hoping to avoid seeing anything. "Just get dressed."

"Why?" Sally asked opening the closet. "I only have boobs, it's not like you're gonna die from seeing them…I mean I am sure all of you have seen boobs at least once in your lifetime."

"Sally please?"

"Fine fine, I'll give the baby his bottle." Sally mumbled stepping into the closet to find something to put on.

"She has a nice figure," Haruhi noted with a nod of approval.

"Haruhi!"

"I'm not going to act like I didn't notice," Haruhi shrugged. "You guys shouldn't be so in shock."

"but…"

"And Hikaru and Kaoru you two want to be fashion designers and you two are as red as tomatoes," Haruhi began to laugh.

"We don't looking at the boss's girlfriend," Hikaru mumbled. "It's not right and part of bro code."

"He's right!"

"But she isn't my…"

"All right I am dressed now," Sally rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the closet wearing Tamaki's green sweater, she walked to where she had laid her school bag the night before and opened it. "And I can wear my black biker shorts with it."

"Are you sure you want…."

"Yeah, this is comfy." Sally laughed softly. "Anyway cats and kitten, we're going to have fun together since you're all here…I am going to give you guys a lesson in Ghost riding."

"What's ghost riding?"

"Well when Tamaki gets dressed meet me outside," Sally winked at them and headed out of the room.

"What's ghost riding?" Honey asked. "Is that riding something like a ghost?"

"I have no idea…"

* * *

"All right kiddies welcome to ghost riding 101, I am your professor Sally Moore," Sally smiled at the hosts. "It's a special riding technique that many a rap star has perfected. I learned to do it a few years ago."

"Wait, Sally why do we have my dad's Miata?!" Tamaki cried in horror. "Wait how did you even get his keys!?"

"Well he left them on the counter so I snagged them," Sally shrugged. "Don't worry it'll be all right, he won't even notice that it's gone."

"But what if you…"

"Trust me," Sally walked to the car and opened the door as she sat in the driver's seat and turned the key. "All right, now that we got the car started we'll begin lesson number 2….stunner shades are a must." She pulled out a pair of pink sunglasses that resembled blinds and put them on her face.

"Sally I don't think this is a good idea," Tamaki said. "Please reconsider this idea I happen to want to live to be eighteen."

"Stop worrying so much," Sally waved him off. "Now, lesson three is to put on the right song. I have us covered with a song that fits this lesson. It's called Ghost ride the whip." She put the CD into the radio and hip-hop music began playing. "Now you begin driving."

She took off in the car and the hosts began following on the sidewalk. They could hear the music blaring loudly from the interior the car. But what was surprising was the door to the drivers' side opening.

"Lesson Four, get out the way let Casper drive," Sally called out climbing onto the roof and stood up as she began dancing. "Lesson five is dancing while you ghost ride!"

"She's…"

"Tamaki you know how to pick em."

"Wow I can't believe she's actually doing that."

Sally continued dancing all the while the car kept rolling down the street. However it was getting increasingly unstable.

"SALLY WATCH OUT!"

"Wha-why?" Sally turned around in time to see the car heading for the curb as it jumped it and came to a stop against a tree. She went sailing off of the room and into the bushes nearby.

"SALLY!"

"Idiot should've known that it was unsafe."

"She sure flew far."

"Hikaru shut up!"

Tamaki got to Sally first and pulled her from the bushes. He carefully laid her on the grass and tapped her face gently. "Sally are you ok? Wake up please?"

"Lesson six…don't fall off the whip." Sally sat up slowly putting a hand to her head. "So who's next?"

"No one," Tamaki picked up Sally and began walking back to his house. "Mori-senpai please drive my dad's car back to the house….Kyouya can you call a doctor to come look at Sally?"

"I'm fine," Sally mumbled. "I've fallen off a moving SUV before and I didn't die, will you stop worrying?"

"That was stupid stunt!" Tamaki shouted. "You could've died!"

"It's fine, I just underestimated the steadiness of the wheel," Sally shrugged. "Anyway I wanted to finish the lesson and-" she gasped noticing the car rolling past with Mori sitting atop the hood.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sally are you hurting?"

"Damn it! Mori-senpai you're doing it wrong! You're not wearing stunner shades!"

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** Sorry for the filler chapter. I thought it'd be fun to display Sally's daredevil side as she is a bit on the daring side. Not only that but she doesn't care if anyone sees her in her skivvies. Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter and there will be some fluff in the later chapters.


	11. Mix Eleven: Girl Talk

**Mix Eleven: Girl Talk**

Tamaki ran down the hallway without stopping, with each second passing by he knew it would only be a matter of time before he got there to find a body count that would increase steadily with every blow. He just hoped he was not too late to prevent bloodshed any further. He rounded the corner and saw a group of students in a circle around what appeared to be two students fighting. He gave a small groan at the idea of squeezing through the crowd but for the sake of his sanity, he had to be sure that it was not too bad as the girls in his class made it sound.

"Let me through!" He began pushing through the crowd and saw that in the center of the ring of students was his best friend rolling on the floor with another girl. He could see her hands locked around the other girl's long hair and a pair of glasses was on the floor cracked and bent in half. "Sally!"

Sally sat on the girl's back keeping a steady hold on her hair. "Hey Rene, good morning came to watch the morning ass kicking?"

"Sally what are you doing?" Tamaki demanded as he pulled Sally off the girl's back. "Why are you fighting? What happened? I thought you promised to stop fighting."

"That girl decided to call me Dominican trash and I just snapped." Sally shrugged. "She said the only good thing my people are for is to clean someone's house…and I had to show her where she could shove that fake ass brown hair."

The other girl got up from the floor and saw an opening as she ran forward and slammed a fist into not Sally's face but Tamaki's.

Sally's eyes widened as Tamaki stumbled back a few feet before she saw red. She narrowed her eyes, let out a loud screech, and tackled the girl to the floor. "How dare you hit my friend? You lowlife bitch, I'll turn your ass black and blue!"

"Sally, stop it!" Tamaki winced in pain as he put a hand to his nose feeling that it was bleeding. He ignored the stream of pain going through him and tried to pull the two girls apart. Once again, he was pushed away from the mass of flailing limbs and arms.

"Tamaki, what the hell are you doing?" Kyouya demanded. "We don't get involved in this kind of-oh it's Miss Moore."

"Kyouya we need to stop them," Tamaki pleaded. "Sally could be expelled for fighting and I don't want her to have to leave school and…what if my dad finds out?"

Kyouya sighed but nodded. "Mori-senpai, please retrieve Miss Moore and bring her back to the music room."

Mori nodded and merely walked towards the fighting girls and plucked Sally up when she hit the floor. He looked at the other girl with a look of pity mixed with amusement.

"What the hell Takabro? The bell didn't ring for this bout to end," Sally mumbled beating on Mori's back as he slung her over his shoulder. "What the hell? I wanna pull that fake ass brown hair out of that bitch's skull!"

Mori sighed. "We need to go to the music room."

Sally frowned puffing out her cheeks and allowed Mori to carry her through the crowd. She could hear the squealing of many of the other girls and some commenting on how lucky she was to have Mori carrying her.

* * *

Sally gasped as she was gently deposited on the couch in the music room and looked up to face the host club who were staring at her. However, in Tamaki's case she saw Haruhi was tending to him. She sighed puffing out her cheeks. "What?"

"Miss Moore, you were in an altercation which is against school regulations," Kyouya looked through his notebook making sure that he was on the right page about the rules. "And I believe that had we not come to stop you then I am unsure of what a teacher would've done had they caught you."

"Simple, I would've been tossed out of here so fast that your pretty little head would've spun," Sally gave a small groan and rotated her arm. "Damn I think I snapped my rotator cuff out of place again."

"That's a consequence of fighting," Kyouya pointed out.

"It's not a big deal, I got this." Sally looked at Mori as she slid off the couch onto the floor. "Yo Takabro put your foot on my leg, grab my arm and push it as hard as you can to pop my rotator cuff back into place."

"Mori-senpai don't do it."

"It's fine; you're a strong enough guy, just do it."

"Mori-senpai…"

"Don't listen to Kyo, just do it."

Mori was unsure of whom to listen to, as he did not move from his place before shaking his head deciding to stay out of it.

"I can do it," Hikaru walked over and did as Sally instructed.

Sally held back her urge to scream when she felt her arm pop back into place and rotated it a few times. "All right I'm fine now." She stood up dusting off her school uniform. "All right I am going to class now and-"

"Sally wait!" Haruhi rushed over to where she was as she had seen the back of the girl's uniform. "Come on we need to get your uniform fixed first. All of you guys avert your eyes and Kaoru please call Miss Meyers in here and tell her to bring her sewing kit."

"All right," Kaoru walked out of the room as the hosts waited til Sally and Haruhi went into another room to help her fix her uniform.

"Tamaki, I do hope you know we have no choice but to report this incident to your father and-"

"We're not doing that!" Tamaki said quickly. "I am fine, and so is Sally. No one in the hallway will tell a teacher if I ask them not to and that girl that she was fighting will be dealt with when I see her. I am sure a dozen long stemmed roses will help her to forget this whole mess."

"Tama-chan, you're being too soft on Sally-chan," Honey said quietly. "If it was someone else you'd tell your dad."

"Yeah boss, what's the big deal if we mention it?" Hikaru asked. "She'd probably be all right, after all what's the worse your dad could do?"

"He'd expel her for fighting." Tamaki's eyes filled with sadness mixed with fear. He made a promise to help Sally and he intended to do so. "I will handle this ok? Sally only had a moment of lax judgement and I want her to have that second chance she wanted."

"Tamaki, it's going against our regulations that we keep this a secret," Kyouya pointed out. "We have to tell your father. Even if I have to do it myself."

"Would you want any of us to report your promise girl for the same thing?" Tamaki asked noticing his friend's back bristle ever so slightly. "Think about it Kyouya, if you were in my position would you want to lose someone you've grown close to?"

Kyouya sighed ripping the piece of paper he had written the report of the incident out of his notebook. "Fine, I'll shred this but this is the only time I overlook this."

The door to the music room opened and a tall brunette walked into the room, she quickly darted past the hosts without a hello as she opened the door to the second room and shut it behind her.

"And I take it Miss Meyers knows of this situation?" Kyouya asked as Kaoru walked back into the room.

"Yes, I am glad I found her walking to class, she's a genius with sewing," Kaoru noted with a small smile. "And she promised to not tell anyone."

"Another person in on this secret…" Hikaru snickered. "We might as well be a secret keeping club rather than a host club."

In the preparation room, Sally sat on a chair as Haruhi had told her to take off her uniform until it could be fixed. However, with the air conditioning in the room it made it a little unbearable to sit in the cold.

"Haruhi give me your jacket," Sally held out her hand. "I am freezing my tits off."

Haruhi took off her jacket handing it to Sally. "I'm sorry we don't have anything to fit you...and that the cosplay storage is locked so I couldn't grab you something to put on."

"Its fine," Sally shook her head and stretched as she used Haruhi's jacket as a blanket. "Anyway, you seem to be calm about all this. You must be the only one that didn't care that I'd rearrange that bitch's face like a Picasso painting."

"She was a rude person, I've dealt with her before," Haruhi shrugged. "Didn't get to fight her but managed to get payback when Hikaru and Kaoru pranked her."

"Ah, so Haruki has claws." Sally noted.

"Haruki?"

"Yeah, that's your nickname now," Sally poked her in the cheek. "I heard the twins used to call you a Tanuki so I just combined your name and the word."

"I see…." Haruhi mumbled and looked up as the door opened. "Oh! Hello Romey-chan thanks for coming on such short notice."

"Hello Haruhi-san, it's nice to see you." The girl addressed as Romey bowed and then took note of Sally. "You must be Sally-san, I've heard a lot about you from Kaoru-dear."

"Kaoru-dear?" Sally looked at Romey with a raised eyebrow. "So you're Kaoru's girlfriend or something?"

"His girlfriend?" Romey's face flared up bright red, quickly shaking her head to shake off Sally's observations and laughed nervously. "Oh no no, I am not Kaoru-dear's girlfriend but rather his classmate."

"Sure don't seem like you're classmates," Sally noted with a smirk. "You two must be more than classmates if you came all the way here when he asked."

Romey blushed more as she grabbed the torn uniform and began trying to mend it, her gazed focused on the material and avoiding the looks that Haruhi and Sally were giving her.

"Well if he's not your boyfriend then I hope you don't send him packing if he does confess," Sally stretched. "After all I think he's a real nice guy."

"She's only kidding Romey," Haruhi patted the girl on the shoulder gently. "She is much more interested in someone else…a certain blonde king."

"I am not!" Sally cried. "I don't feel any way for Rene..."

"Who said I was talking about Tamaki-senpai?"

Sally stared at Haruhi a long moment before her cheeks began tinting a soft crimson. Was her crush on Tamaki that evident? Was she that transparent in her feelings? No Haruhi was probably just messing with her. That had to be it.

"I'm kidding," Haruhi smiled. "Anyway, we all have our crushes on someone and we're allowed to have them as secrets."

"Yeah like you haven't spoken out on who you have a crush on," Sally crossed her legs. "You're the only person that hasn't had a chance to blush yet."

"I don't have a crush on anyone," Haruhi shrugged. "Why should I worry about falling in love when I have to pursue my dream?"

"A dream, Ooh right Haruki you're planning to be a lawyer like your moms right?" Sally asked tilting her head to the side. "That's real cool you'll be bad ass like Phoenix Wright."

"A courtroom isn't like that Sally-dear," Romey finished mending Sally's uniform and held it up. "Here your uniform is done; I managed to fix the large rip in the skirt."

"Awesome!" Sally stood up tossing the jacket onto the nearby chair and took her uniform. She looked it over a few times with a bright smile. "Very nice, I don't' see where it got ripped in battle."

"Romey here is that great with mending uniforms and cooks like a dream too, she is a very valuable person to the Host club." Haruhi smiled at the girl. "We rely on her baking all of the sweets and preparing the tea. She also repairs a lot of our costumes too."

"Well now… a triple threat," Sally put the uniform on and smoothed out the skirt. "In that case I hope we get to hang out more Romes, I really love having a good meal."

"Um…sure?" Romey packed up her sewing kit. "I should go now…I am going to be late but I hope to see you again." At those words Romey headed out the second door to the preparation room to go to class.

"See ya on the flip side Romes," Sally laughed before glancing at Haruhi. "So you got a crush on Romes don't you Haruki?"

"Oh no no, she's a good friend," Haruhi flicked Sally in the back of the head. "Besides Kaoru would kill me if I tried going after her. He has it bad for her."

"You seem to know a lot about the guys' relationships, so tell me who else do you know has a thing for someone at Ouran?" Sally sat down on top a table and crossed her legs. "We got time since we're already late for homeroom."

"Well…I guess….Mori-senpai is in a relationship but he keeps it quiet." Haruhi's face took on a deep in thought look. She had not really spoken of what she observed in the music room. "And I think Honey-senpai might be in love too but I am unsure considering that he's a mystery."

"Ah, so Takabro and Bunny boy have crushes huh?" Sally snickered. "Never would've guessed it, what about Hikabro and Kyo?"

"Hikaru's not in love with anyone but himself," Haruhi joked. "I doubt he's crushing on anyone at the moment and as for Kyouya-senpai…he has one girl he likes a lot."

"I knew that Hikaru's in love with himself," Sally stood up walking to a nearby mirror. "Ooh Hikaru you look so good today! You're the man!"

Haruhi blinked a few times and began laughing rather loudly. "That is Hikaru all right; I cannot tell you how many times I caught him in the mirror flexing."

"I caught him doing that during the last band competition, he'd stand in front of any mirror to do it," Sally then walked towards the closet that had Kyouya's picture on it. "And you said Kyo has a thing for someone?"

"Yeah, but what are you doing over there?" Haruhi asked.

"Investigating," Sally picked the lock and the door swung open. She looked at the door noticing the pictures of Beyoncé hanging there. "So he has a crush on a girl that doesn't know he exists? Wow he is gonna die if I tell him that she's married to Jay-Z."

"Well he knows that, but that's not the girl he really likes," Haruhi stole a quick glance to the door making sure that none of the hosts came into the room. "But rather he has a girl waiting for him in America."

"A girl in America? Where did he meet her? On the internet? I never pegged Kyo for internet dating." Sally shrugged. "But to each their own."

"No, from what I heard they were best friends as children, and their parents separated them." Haruhi joined Sally looking in Kyouya's closet. "And he has made it his mission to find her again. The only thing he remembers is that she lived in New York City."

"So he has no idea what she looks like or if she won't friend zone him when they meet?" Sally shook her head. "Kind of wishful thinking if you ask me."

"We've told him but he's stubborn," Haruhi pulled Sally from the closet and shut it back picking up the lock and putting it back on the door's latch. "Anyway, you should consider visiting the host club; you'd get to know all of them better."

"I'd love to but I doubt that Rene would want me here since I might want to kick asses for any chick trying to get a ride on his dee."

"Tamaki-senpai's not like that, if he's in love he becomes devoted to that girl and won't look at another in a way that isn't nothing more than being polite." Haruhi took note of the look of glee on Sally's face. "Are you ok?"

"Hell yeah, I am glad he's not a gigolo, I thought I'd have to start calling him Deuce Bigalow again." Sally shook her head. "Anyway, I think that maybe it'd be cool to hang out here, that is if you allow me to hang with you during club hours. I really want to get to know you better Haruki. You'd be a bad ass female best friend to have."

"Sure, this is the start of a new friendship," Haruhi laughed. "I never had a best friend before…well a female one."

"Well it's high time you did," Sally grabbed Haruhi's hands. "Come on let's go let the guys know we're ready to go to class. Also Haruhi? What you told me will never go beyond these doors."

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** All right, this chapter didn't have too much fluff but it did have a bit of a new budding friendship between Sally and Haruhi. I want to focus on the friendships that Sally makes with each host club member, as she tends to gravitate towards all of them in coming chapters. However, her romance with Tamaki will also blossom as in the next chapters will be more on their relationship as she starts paying a visit to the music room after school. There will also be small hints of some of the other members' romances but not enough to dominate the whole story. Anyway, there will be some more Tama x Sally moments coming up and more to what's happening in the next chapter. I don't wanna spoil any of what I am planning and I hope all of you will continue reading.

Special thanks to THWT from Deviantart for letting me use Romey. You're made of win and awesome for letting me keep the spirit of Romey alive!


	12. Mix Twelve: The Soul Queen meets The Ota

**Author Notes:** Wow it is taking me a lil bit longer than I thought to work on this story. Anyway, I am glad that many people are enjoying the story enough to add it to their favorites, follows, and alerts. It means a lot to me considering that I worry so much that many people do not like Tamaki x OC fics without a lot of chemistry or romance. However, I do hope that you guys will continue to read the story. Anyway, begin the next chapter!

 **Mix Twelve: The Soul Queen meets The Otaku**

Sally danced down the hallway to the beat of the song playing from her earbuds tucked snugly in her ears as she got to the doors leading to Music Room 3. She was freed from the depths of boredom known as detention; her first order of business was to visit the club rather than going straight home. After all, she wanted to start as a frequent visitor for the first time. She was glad that the worst she got for the fight earlier that morning was to sit in the library quietly. At least she had her music, which saved her sanity.

She opened her eyes for a second grabbing the golden latch to the door pushing it open. She slipped through the opening and continued dancing not caring how she looked nor did she even hear some of the girls in the room murmur about her being strange.

"It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes!" Sally sang shaking her hips from side to side along with the beat of the song. "I am getting so hot, I'm gonna take my clothes off."

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to stare at her, some of the other girls who were in her class began squealing about how she was so bold to make an entrance while others whispered that she was being vulgar.

"Sally," Tamaki held back a snicker and got up walking over to her, he tapped her on the shoulder gently trying to get her attention.

Sally swung her hair as it slapped Tamaki in the face; she spun around twice before finally opening her eyes. She looked around the room taking note of the stares. She quickly took her earbuds out of her ears. "Ooh shit…I danced my way in here…my bad."

"Sally, you were absorbed in your music," Tamaki held the side of his face from the slap of her hair. "So, how was detention?"

"It was boring as fuck!" Sally said simply. "Man, that chick running it was such a bore…she wouldn't let me sleep through it. Anyway what ya'll got to eat up in here?"

Tamaki lost it; he began laughing loudly much to the surprise of the female guests. He took Sally's hand. "Come on sit with me, we have imported chocolates today."

"Imported chocolates?" Sally rolled her eyes. "Dude, I need to carbo load, so I am gonna stay for one hour then head out to Mickey D's for three Big Macs and a huge soda."

"You're going to Mickey D's?" Tamaki asked with disappointment in his voice. "I wanna go with you, will you wait until I am done here so I can go with you?"

"Well I guess I could since you did say you were feenin' for a Hot and Groovy burger," Sally ran a finger under his chin gently. "Rene, I seriously would be honored to hang with you." Moving her fingers from under his chin, she stepped back and walked towards the table where Haruhi was sitting. "Yo Haruki, what's up? Working hard or hardly working?"

"Sally-chan it's good to see you, please have a seat." Haruhi said politely thoroughly amused by Sally's antics. "I was just talking to these lovely ladies about how they feel about our upcoming beach trip."

"Upcoming beach trip and where was I?" Sally sat down in the chair. "I didn't know our school was planning a trip, damn I gotta run to the ninety-nine to pick up some shades."

"Ninety-nine?" asked one of the girls with small horn-like buns on her head. "What's that mean Moore-san?"

"Ok first of all, I am not Moore-san, call me Sally or Sals. We're in the Marching band Sparkles, and two Ninety-nine is slang for the ninety-nine cents drug store in town."

"Is that a commoner store?"

"Hell no, you don't gotta be a commoner to shop at a store like that, it's nice to not pay full price for something," Sally leaned back in her chair. "I rather pay a low price for something that will be worn for the beach."

"Wait, are you a kogal?" Asked the short haired brunette.

"The fuck's a kogal?" Sally whipped her head around to Momoka and Haruhi. "Haruhi and Sparkles translate for me."

"A kogal is a Japanese term for bad girl or girl with attitude," Momoka explained looking at her phone as she had googled the term and came across a website called Urban Dictionary.

"The real meaning is a fashion involving wearing an outfit based on a Japanese school uniform with a shortened skirt, loose socks and often dyed hair." Haruhi corrected.

"Ah I see," Sally looked at the girl with a smirk. "Nah, I am a Soul Queen, one hundred percent. I kick ass, take names and look damn good doing it."

"Soul Queen! This is just awesome! Majorly awesome!"

The sound of what appeared to be a motor filled the air. A large platform in the center of the room begun rising from the floor. A girl wearing kogal inspired clothes stood atop it. Her blonde hair was almost blowing in a supernatural wind and her laughter sounded like a banshee.

"Who the hell is this crazy ass bitch?" Sally questioned raising an eyebrow; she walked towards the place where Renge had suddenly appeared. "Yo, Boo boo kitty, if you wanted to come in why the hell didn't you use the door like a normal person?"

Renge blinked a few times looking down at Sally, she leapt off the platform and landed in front of her. "So you're the Soul Queen that everyone was talking about, you don't seem like the other girls here."

"Of course not, and I hate to be rude but who the fuck are you?" She asked taking a step back. "Someone explain!"

"I am the host club's manager Renge Houshakuji, and I am also top holder of knowledge about every architype in any anime series and-."

"So you're one of those random chicks that have a hug pillow of an anime guy in her bedroom and do nothing but watch anime all day?"

"That's mean," Renge mumbled. "I don't have a hug pillow of an anime boy…per say."

"I'm just fuckin' with you," Sally slapped her on the back. "Anyway you always come out of the floor like that? Do you wait until someone says something you can answer to or do you have your own bat cave under this room?"

"A bat cave?"

"Nevermind…I'll have Rene explain that one," Sally went back to the table and sat down. "So pull up a chair Boo boo kitty and tell me a lil about yourself."

Renge followed her and sat down at the table in between Momoka and Kimiko. "I am the host club's manager as I said before and I've heard some stories about you from some of the girls in the broadcast club."

"Ah, so my rep got all around the school huh?" Sally looked over her shoulder. "Yo Hikabro you owe me twenty bucks!"

"Damn it!"

Renge laughed softly. "Anyway, you're really tough and completely different from most of us here, and I have always wanted to meet you but I wasn't sure how to approach you."

"Well you could've walked up to me," Sally shrugged stealing the strawberry tart from Haruhi's plate. "I don't bite unless food is involved and as long as you don't try to run up on me in the hallway you're saved from earning an ass kicking."

"Ah I see, and you're going to the beach with the club?" Renge asked. "I really would love to see the Soul Queen in action on the beach."

"Well it depends on how Rene feels about that," Sally sent a small smirk in Tamaki's direction and good-naturedly flipped him off which was returned. "After all I am Rene's food handler; I gotta make sure he doesn't die from ingesting shit that can kill him."

"Wait, you're the girl who…"

"You saved our beloved Tamaki-sama?"

Sally sighed as the girls began giving her praise for acting so quickly. The incident in her mind was almost forgotten but it was reopened and she shuddered at the memories. "Yeah, but it's no big deal…ahem, so I think it'd be fun to go to the beach, hang with you chicks, bum around with the bros and swim in the ocean hoping not to get attacked by Jaws. That is if there is no violin playing."

Renge's eyes filled with stars and she leapt up onto the table and laughed loudly. "Attention clients of the host club! We have confirmation that the Soul Queen is going on the annual host club's beach trip! This is so exciting that I can eat three bowls of rice!"

"Boo boo kitty, get your crazy ass off the table!" Sally scolded. "Don't you got no home training?! Haruki and I are trying to get our grub on!"

Renge ignored Sally's words and continued laughing loudly while exclaiming how Sally was going to be a great addition to the beach trip.

* * *

"Fuck me…" Sally grumbled cleaning up the mess that had been made in the music room from the celebration of her supposed initiation into the host club as the Soul Queen. She hadn't even known she was being introduced into this crazy world until Renge and the rest of the guests started requesting to talk to her.

"Sally, I'm sorry about Renge," Tamaki stood up holding the dustpan. "If you don't want to go to the beach now I will understand."

"Nah, it's all good," Sally leaned against the broom and shook her head. "I have met crazier people than Boo boo kitty. This ain't nothing new."

"Why do you call her-?" Tamaki began.

"I'll explain better when we watch Empire tonight," Sally sighed softly and walked towards the closet to put the broom away. "Are you sure that Kyo's not pissed about the sudden celebration? I could've sworn I saw a vein appear on the side of his head."

"He was quite pleased with the outcome," Tamaki put the dustpan away and took Sally's hand. "Don't worry about big bad Kyouya; I won't let him be mean to you."

"I can take care of myself Rene, I could beat his skinny ass with two hands tied behind my back," Sally snickered. "But naw, Kyo's good people so I won't beat his ass unless he fucks up in some kind of way."

A silence passed between them and Tamaki glanced at the way Sally's bangs fell over her right eye despite being swept to one side. He had to tell her how he really felt about her but was unsure of what to do about it. Maybe she'd accept his confession?

"So, Rene, I was thinking about the trip, how about I make a bad ass travel mix?" Sally asked. "We're going to be stuck in a car for six hours so why don't we have a mix of road trip songs to jam out to?"

"Whatever you want my darling Sally," Tamaki smiled. "So we're going for Mickey D's right?"

"Hell yeah," Sally laughed. "I'm buying!"

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Note:** The stage is set for crazy beach adventures, with fluff, randomness and Tamaki slowly converting back to his crazy ways as a defense mechanism. Of course, this also means that Sally has now become a part of the host club as the Soul Queen thanks to Renge forcing the club to add her. Though she is not an official member, she is just dubbed as an unofficial member because many of the girls in the club want to hear of her adventures. I am going to play around with the beach episode that's coming up to show her interactions with the rest of the club members most specifically her other male best friend that she starts hanging out with.

Let me know in the reviews if you want Tama x Sally or The royal ravers to become an item by the end of the story and which other relationship you want to see more of or if you want more about the other relationships to be revealed. Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	13. Mix Thirteen: Beach Trip

**Mix Thirteen: Beach Trip**

Sally tossed the blue and white T-shirt into the suitcase just as she heard the sound of a limo outside. She walked towards the window glancing out of it with a bright smile. She quickly looked in her mirror making sure that her vest was on straight before walking towards the door with her suitcase that she forced shut. She was unsure of how long they would be there but she packed at least three swimsuits with half her closet of summer outfits. As she walked down the stairs, she hummed to herself wishing that she had enough time to have made eight mix CDs but settled for the five she started work on the previous evening.

"Yo what's up party people?" She called out throwing open the door and running to where there were two limos waiting.

"Hey, Sally sorry we are a little late," Tamaki walked over to Sally and smiled. "We all woke up late so we had to run around trying to get things together."

"Ooh, I see that's cool though," Sally winked at him before walking over and pulling Haruhi into a hug. "What's up Haruki, you look rather nice, love the T-shirt, you gotta let me borrow it some time, I got a pair of hot jeans that would look good with it."

"You want to borrow my clothes?" Haruhi asked in surprise.

"Fuck yeah, you got some good taste, simple yet awesome is what I live for." Sally laughed before she let the smaller girl go. She quickly grabbed Tamaki's hand. "We all should get going now; I cannot wait to be a bronze beach babe! Though I doubt I'll tan since I am already bronzed!"

Tamaki blinked a few times at Sally's enthusiasm but nodded. "All right we're going now, please go easy on daddy."

"Ragga what?" Sally questioned tilting her head to the side and began to laugh loudly. "Dude you are not a sugar daddy, you're only a year older than me so knock that shit off."

The hosts looked at one another and then at their friend before resolving to ask him what his deal was. It could not be what they all suspected was going on. Then again, with Tamaki it was probably not what they were all thinking was going to happen.

"I spent my evening with Hachi last night," Sally said in between bites as she had raided the mini-fridge in the limo. Her hair was coming out of the messy ponytail she had out it in and her vest tossed across the top of the seat haphazardly. "We had a deep conversation. Dude's a real good listener like El Diablo."

"Who is Hachi?" Tamaki asked quickly taking her shoulders into his hands. "Is he a friend of yours? Should I be worried? Did he hurt you?"

"Dude calm the fuck down, Hachi is my homie in Shibuya," Sally wrestled herself from Tamaki's grasp. "You know the dog statue in front of the train station; I always hang out there whenever I am on my way to the ninety-nine to buy new accessories."

"A dog statue, you hang out talking to it?" Haruhi asked in surprise though she was amused by it. "Has he ever talked back to you?"

"Nah, I'd run like hell if he did," Sally stuffed another chocolate into her mouth. "I do get stares from people though; they assume I'm like those kogal chicks."

"You should make more friends that are human," Tamaki moved away from Sally though he kept his eye on her. He did not understand why he was worried so much about her. They were friends and that was all there was to it. Sure, he had a crush on her but the feelings would not be returned.

"I do have human friends," Sally finished another box of chocolates and began looking through the fridge for more. "Oh man this chocolate is like heaven! Anyone else want some?"

"What friends do you have?" Tamaki asked.

"Well duh, I am your friend," Sally rolled her eyes. "And I hang out with Haruki at school; I also started partying with Hikabro and Kaochi."

"Kaochi?"

"Kaoru," Sally stuffed a handful of chocolate into her mouth. She closed her eyes savoring the flavor. "Damn man, I never knew that chocolate from Japan could be so good!"

"I am glad you're happy,"

"Want to try it?" Sally held out a piece to Tamaki and laughed as he leaned over to take it from her. She pulled her arm back and stuffed it into her mouth. "None for Rene."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "That was mean Sally," he laughed and pinned her down as he began to tickle her.

Sally began to laugh rather loudly. "Oh my gods Rene you're gonna make me die!" she cried in between laughs. "You're not going to make me crack for not sharing with you!"

"You were teasing me," Tamaki's tickling moved down to her ribs as he looked down at Sally's red face. "Food grudges are scary remember?"

Sally laughed more and squirmed from his grasp before shoving him away. "Ooh you're gonna get it!" She quickly tackled him to the seat and started tickling him. She had forgotten that Kyouya was on the other side of them asleep. "You're going to pay for this Suou, any last words?"

"ENOUGH YOU IDIOTS!"

Sally and Tamaki both stopped what they were doing and saw that Kyouya was glowering at them. "Ooh, we pissed off Kyo…" she pulled Tamaki up before moving away. "But I don't give a fuck!"

"Miss Moore…if you and Tamaki want to be children then do so somewhere else," Kyouya growled.

"Did you just growl at me?" Sally questioned her eyes filling with anger. "If you want to sleep then I can help you find a peaceful place to do so."

"Where's that?"

"On the fucking roof of the limo," Sally growled back. "Don't act like you want to ruin our fun because we interrupted your wet dreams about Beyoncé!"

"I was not dreaming about her," Kyouya said defensively. "I was trying to sleep but instead I hear you and Tamaki acting like children."

"Uh-huh and I am the queen of the damned," Sally liked Kyouya a lot and considered him one of her friends but there were days when she wondered if he was being surly because he was in need of getting laid. "And another thing, if you want to take out your little nap time being interrupted on someone why don't you take it out on yourself? You should go to bed at night instead of trying to work through the night."

"I do sleep at night!"

"Could've fooled me," Sally sent another glare at him before turning back to Tamaki. "Anyway Rene, when we get to the beach remind me to dump sand down Kyo's swim trunks…he needs to loosen up more."

"Sally…that is a little mean don't you think?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Not at all, it's teaching Kyo a lesson," Sally shrugged and reclined back in the seat. "Anyway who gives a fuck if he didn't sleep at all last night?"

"Sally, what are you planning?" Haruhi took note of the way the girl had a twisted smile across her face.

"Anyone got some rope?"

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!"

Kyouya glared daggers at Sally wanting nothing more than to strangle the girl. Not only had he had to endure hearing her obnoxious laughter but to add insult to injury he had to hear the same song play on the radio three times. Oh how he now loathed the American band Fall Out Boy.

"You shouldn't have pissed me off," Sally shrugged. "Anyway you should be happy that we finally relented and let you listen to one song from your oh so not secret crush Beyoncé….unless I am wrong about that."

"You…you…"

"Me…me… me what?" Sally asked leaning forward with a hand to her ear. "Do I detect the sound of a pissed off Kyo? Wonder what it sounds like?"

Tamaki and Haruhi both looked between the two before deciding to step in just in case there was an oncoming fight. They knew that while Kyouya would not harm a girl, if he was pushed over the edge he'd do something more drastic such as getting the girl deported.

"Sally, come on we should go in and unpack now," Tamaki grabbed her arm. "Kyouya needs time to cool off."

"Time to cool off?" Sally raised an eyebrow. "Well I guess you're right…he might burst into flames faster than Marilyn Manson at a Baptist revival if we don't huh?"

Tamaki snorted and started laughing though the moment he made eye contact with Kyouya he quickly picked up Sally and took off into the mansion. He knew he was a dead man later but it was worth it since the joke was funny after all.

* * *

"Oh Tamaki-sama, this view is so beautiful..."

The waves crashed against the large rock as Shiori Igawa sat with Tamaki. The two of them looking out at the beautiful blue ocean illuminated with the shining sun and the sound of the natural landscape of the beach.

"If I could gaze deep into your eyes I know the view is beautiful," Tamaki placed a hand under Shiori's chin. "My darling, please allow me to gaze deeply into the-woah!"

"Tamaki-sama?" Shiori looked around quickly taking note of Tamaki's submerged body. She placed a hand to her mouth in shock though held back laughter.

"Sally!" Tamaki shouted once he surfaced.

"You looked like you needed to cool your ass off," Sally shrugged as she stood atop the rock next to Shiori. She leaned over to get a good look at Tamaki before she let out a loud scream as she was pulled in the water. She quickly surfaced. "RENE!"

Tamaki took that as his cue to swim away. He looked back and could have sworn that Sally was running on the water. He chuckled and forgot all about tending to the guests. He knew if anything, the ladies were enjoying the show.

"Who knew those two were so close," Noted Ruri as she looked up from building a sandcastle with Haruhi. "Do you know the story about them Haruhi-kun?"

Haruhi looked up quickly. "They seem to be really great friends and I think that Sally-chan brings out a lot in senpai that we in the host club haven't been able to do."

"I do admit that Tamaki-sama is laughing more and he doesn't have that sad look in his eyes anymore," Momoka stopped filling the bucket with sand. "I do hope they continue to be friends…its fun watching them together."

Sally ran up to the beach as she leapt over the large crab crawling across the sand. She looked behind her at Tamaki who was chasing her. "Come on Rene don't you dare drag me back to that salty hell!"

Tamaki darted past though he skidded to a stop picking up the bucket that Momoka had sat down, ran back to the ocean, filled it with water and began chasing Sally again. "You're going to pay for dunking me!"

"Not my fault!" Sally screamed jumping over a sunbathing Ayame. "You're the one who needed to cool off; your little Eifel Tower was becoming taller!"

Tamaki's face flared up red in embarrassment but he did not stop running as he tried to catch Sally.

'Damn…damn…where to hide…wait!" Sally quickly dove under the table that Mori and Honey were sitting at. She peeked her head out from the table and saw Tamaki was nowhere in sight. "I think I lost him…"

"You think he went back to swim?"

Sally looked beside her and let out a loud shriek as Tamaki dumped the bucket of water on her. She scrambled from under the table and grabbed Mori's arm. "Don't pour anymore water on me Rene, Takabro is base."

"That's not fair using Mori-senpai as base!" Tamaki whined. "You can't just make up rules for our game."

"Yes I can," Sally stuck her tongue out at him. "As long as I stay with Takabro I won't get soaked."

"That's not fair," Tamaki began walking away.

"Wait Rene." Sally let Mori's arm go and chased after him. "I'm sorry I made up rules to our game…please don't be angry."

Tamaki turned around quickly scooping Sally up into his arms and spinning around with her. "I could never stay mad at my raver princess."

Sally blinked a few times. "Y-Y-Your raver princess?" she whispered. "Wait…put me down! I am not some damn tiara wearing, damsel in distress!"

"Sally wait stop squirming!"

 **Author Notes:** So I decided to end this chapter here. There will be more to this beach episode. I am gonna add a lot of fluff to this and give you guys even more of a glimpse of how our Soul Queen interacts with the others. There will be an appearance of a certain girl that one of the Hitachiins is very fond of along with the introduction of a girl that Haruhi is crushing on. Anyway thanks for reading!


	14. Mix Fourteen: Beach kisses

**Author Notes:** Wow, it has been months since I have updated this series. I am very sorry about not keeping up with this story. However, I have been working on something that involves 100% Soul Queen. I am currently in the process of casting voice actors and actresses for an audio adaption of this story. Along with a few music videos that are uploaded via YouTube. Anyway, this chapter shall be a continuation of the beach chapter. Grab a cup of commoner's coffee, put your feet up and join me as we dive into the world of Ouran.

 **Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Hosts Club is the sole copyright, and property of Bisco Hatori. I claim no ownership to the world or characters. I also do not own the hosts girlfriends, they are the sole copyright and property of their respective owners.

 **Mix 14: Beach kisses**

"Oww damn it!" Sally rubbed her forehead in annoyance as Haruhi gently applied a Band-Aid to it. She looked up taking note of a few of the other girls who had to help Tamaki and Sally into the house. They had been the causalities of an injury in which Tamaki lost his footing and slipped on what seemed to be a bucket the wind had caused to roll in his walking path. He was holding Sally at the time and their heads connected with one another. The sound had been loud to those close to the two but the screams and curses of Sally was enough to alert everyone on the beach.

"I'm sorry if it stings," Haruhi shut the first aid kit sitting it aside and brought her knees up to her chest as she rested her chin against them with an amused smile. "Never knew for Tamaki-senpai to be so clumsy."

"It wasn't just his fault," Sally grumbled. "I was squirming to get away and well we didn't see that damn bucket…stupid bunny bucket."

"Usa-chan wanted his revenge," Renge snickered as she unbraided her hair. "Didn't you use him as a hacky sack last week?"

"Yeah, thing got some good air," Sally shrugged. "And that damn rabbit wouldn't come to life just to kick my ass."

"Sally-dear, Honey-dear feels bad about the bucket being the cause of your fall," Romey said quietly entering the room. "He hasn't stopped crying."

"Oh tell him I am fine," Sally said standing up and spinning around to show the taller girl. "See no scrapes of bruises, except a large gash on my forehead but I'll live and my bang covers it."

"All right," Romey left the room and walked to the door as she stopped outside listening quietly when she heard the voices of the hosts.

"I messed up," Tamaki grumbled as he sighed, he sent a small glare at Kyouya when the Shadow King wrapped the bandage around his arm too tightly. "Sally must think her daddy is some kind of goof."

"First of all did you hit your head that hard that you're reverting to the way you acted with Haruhi?" Hikaru questioned. "I thought you and Sally were pretty close to being an official couple."

"She…well she looks at me as a friend," Tamaki said with a sigh, he winced when Kyouya slapped a Band-Aid on his forehead.

"While I have my own personal feelings of disdain towards that demon," Kyouya began and stood up to put away the first aid kit. "I think you two look good together and she's able to bring out a side of you that we couldn't."

"You should ask her out boss," Kaoru glanced at the door and noticed Romey outside the door. He gave a small smile and did not say a word pretending that she was not there. "I think that if you want to ask her out then you should go for it tonight on the beach."

"On the beach?" Tamaki asked. "I can't just go out there and confess to her nor would I dream of it! Sally is my best friend and that's all."

"You are denying yourself feelings for her," Mori spoke up. "You and Sally are meant to be together."

"I don't know…" Tamaki whispered. "She may have feelings for someone else…she might like another person. I don't want to force myself on her."

"You'll never know unless you try Tama-chan," Honey said sniffling. However, Tamaki assured him that he was not angry about being hurt by the Usa-chan printed bucket. Honey still could not stop crying out of worry that Sally was still mad at him.

"I really don't know…" Tamaki bit his lower lip.

"Tamaki, I'll tell you what, if you confess to Miss Moore, I'll tell you who my promise girl is," Kyouya spoke up. "And this time I won't lie to you about it."

"And we'll confess to our girls too," Hikaru spoke up. "Well Kaoru will since his girl is here."

"I can't do it," Tamaki stood up and walked to the door as he opened it Romey, Haruhi, Renge, and Momoka fell into the room. "What are you three doing here?"

"We were just…err…looking for…umn…"

Haruhi grabbed a box from the dresser. "We need to borrow this box of…err…" she looked at the box. "Oh, for fuck's sake, we heard your dilemma senpai, you should confess to Sally. She has it bad for you."

"So man up and confess to her," Renge said her eyes shining with happiness. "And you heard Kyouya; he'd tell you the name of his promise girl. So you're not doing this for yourself but for the good of the club too."

"I don't want to…"

"Oi, Rene, are you all right now?" Sally walked towards the room and smiled. "Damn your head is harder than a rock; you could've knocked the shit out of me if the forced was harder. Yo why's everyone looking like they're twitterpated?"

"Sally, you should go for a walk on the beach with Tamaki-senpai!" Momoka said deciding to the one to start this plan to get into motion.

"Why would I do that?" Sally asked. "We just got from the beach and its getting dark. Hell the wind's picking up too what if some sharknado comes out of the water to kill us?"

"Sally, go for it, you can get pictures if it's a sharknado," Renge said. "And we need you and Tamaki-senpai to pick up a few things from the store near the beach cause…err…"

"I'm out of cilantro!" Kaoru said quickly though he poured the bottle into his bag so to show Sally the evidence of it being empty. "Can you two go get it? I can't cook without it."

"Well…fine but I am not taking a limo, I'll take one of the bikes I saw downstairs," Sally looked at Tamaki. "Come on Rene, I need you to help me out on the bike ok?"

"Sure," Tamaki looked at his friends sending them glares as they waved goodbye and called out for him and Sally not to hurt back too soon.

"You think Tama-chan will confess?" Honey asked.

"He better or else we'll have to lock them in a closet together," Hikaru said in amusement and then looked at Kaoru. "Oi Kaoru, are you all right?"

"I poured my cilantro in my favorite bag…it got all over my pumpkin notebook," Kaoru said quietly. "The boss better confess…I wasted good cilantro and have to clean up this mess."

* * *

Tamaki peddled uphill as he focused intently on the road ahead of them. He had volunteered to be first one to bike to the store. Sally was sitting on the back of the bike holding onto his waist. "Too hard to go up hill…" he panted.

"Come on Rene you can do it!" Sally cheered. "You want to ride your bicycle when you like!"

"Almost there," Tamaki said as he managed to get uphill before he stopped to rest. He leaned against the handlebars to catch his breath. "How did I not notice that hill when we came here?"

"We were singing along to Fall Out Boy," Sally pointed out. "And you was laughing you ass off at Kyo being pissed off about hearing the same song on repeat."

"Right," Tamaki stood up straight again and put his foot on the right peddle. "Ok, I am rested now we can keep going."

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it?" Sally asked. "We can switch and then you can ride downhill."

"No, I said I'd go first and I am." Tamaki said tiredly before swaying from side to side.

"Ah Rene!" Sally cried jumping off the bike and catching him. "Damn it you idiot you overexerted yourself!"

"I can do this…" Tamaki said trying to stand up again.

"We're resting," Sally shook her head and looked around; she sat Tamaki on the sidewalk before moving the bike out of the road. "Dude, you're going to fall out if you keep up like this."

Tamaki shook his head. "I am fine, please let's continue…Kaoru needs his cilantro."

"Oh please Kao can get his own cilantro if he needs it that badly," Sally rolled her eyes. "Anyway dude, I rather rest instead of rushing back to that place…gives us some quiet time."

"I thought you liked a party," Tamaki said quietly.

"Nah, I like my peace and quiet," Sally yawned laying on the grass and looking up at the sky. "Hell Boo boo kitty is rowdy as fuck, she is like on permanent energy batteries or some shit."

"Sally,"

"I'm serious man," Sally sat up and laughed. "You're a trooper for being so chill around it."

"Sally, can I ask you something?"

"Sure shoot."

"How do you feel about me?"

"How I feel about you?" Sally began laughing. "Dude you are my best friend and only person in the world that I can trust in a fight. Hell you and I are bros."

"So you don't feel romantically for me?" Tamaki asked realizing what he had said and tried covering his mouth. He realized that Sally had not said anything. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask you that."

"Two crepes please," Sally, said as she had gotten up and went towards the nearby ice cream truck to buy ice cream. "Hey Rene do you want a crepe?"

Tamaki blinked a few times and sighed happily. Saved by a small snack, at least Sally would not question if he had lost his mind or reject him. "Um you choose!"

"All right," Sally went back to ordering the crepes as she laughed nervously. She had heard Tamaki ask her the question but she had run away the moment the truck had stopped in front of the sidewalk a few meters away. She had to get herself together before she could continue speaking with him.

After all, it was not as if she really felt anything more than friendship for Tamaki. Well more of a friendship of being jealous if he so much as looked at another girl in the way he looked at her. No…it could not be! She could not be in love with Tamaki! He was her best friend and that is all he meant to her. There was no way she was falling for him. She couldn't be! There was no way she would ruin their relationship because of some schoolgirl crush she seemed to have on him.

"Sally, I need to tell you something," Tamaki knew that it was now or never. He needed to find out just how she truly felt for him. Even if it meant that, his heart would be broken. Even if it meant that, he would have to pretend that he was not in pain when they spent time together. He had to tell her the truth.

"What?" Sally raised an eyebrow and began shuddering at how serious his voice had become. "Dude, if you're going to tell me that you're in love with one of your bros then I already figured that out the moment I started hanging out with the host club."

"What do you mean…?"

"I kind of knew it from the way you and Kyo are so close," Sally said shrugging. "Hell you two share a changing area and I also knew it from the way that Kyo is almost always jumping to your defense."

"Sally wait I…"

"Come on dude we need to pick up the cilantro and then head back down that hill," Sally said finishing her crepe. "And we'll walk the bike to the store and then head back to the resort, I'll drive ok?"

Tamaki nodded though he quietly let out a curse at not being clear enough about his feelings for Sally.

* * *

The hosts all rushed to the entry hallway at the sound of the door opening and closing. The saw Sally walk ahead of Tamaki towards the stairs. They began wondering what happened. Though from the look on Tamaki's face and knew it didn't work out.

"So boss how did it…?" Kaoru began but was surprised by a bag shoved into his hands.

"Here your cilantro," Tamaki grumbled.

"So you confessed to Sally?" asked Hikaru.

Tamaki shook his head. "She thinks I'm gay…," he whispered.

"WHAT?"

"She thinks that I am in a relationship with Kyouya," Tamaki mumbled. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

"You didn't correct her?" asked Haruhi.

"No…"

"Then you need to try harder and tell her how you really feel," Kyouya spoke up.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship," Tamaki sighed running a hand through his hair. "If I told her how I felt…then she'd probably laugh in my face and tell me to stop playing a joke on her."

"Come on Tamaki-senpai you need to tell her the truth of how you feel," Haruhi said stepping forward. "Unless… there is another reason why you're delaying telling her how you truly feel."

"It's nothing! Leave me alone!" Tamaki turned, threw open the door and rushed out of it. He did not need to hear any of these words from his friends. He was in love with Sally but he didn't want to put himself up to hurt again and there was no way he was going to lose one of his friends because of how his heart decided to choose her as the one he truly loved. He had been down that road before. Heartbreak was not going to take him down again.

* * *

"Why the hell did I say that?" Sally hurled a large pillow in to the mirror and watched as it tilted upwards. She narrowed her eyes feeling the sense of anger mixed with how she hated that her mouth said what she was not thinking. She sat on the bed burying her head in to her hands. She didn't understand it nor did she even seem to care about how much it hurt her to lie about her feelings.

"Sally?"

Sally looked up at the sound of Haruhi's voice from behind the door. She quickly wiped her eyes of the tears she had shed. Standing up and walking towards the door, she opened it. "Yes?"

"Are you ok?" Haruhi asked. "I…umn well did something happen when you were with senpai?"

"Everything is peachy fucking keen," Sally grumbled. "I just fucked up what friendship I had with Rene and now he thinks I am probably some kind of idiot for thinking that he liked someone else."

"Sally, do you…?"

"Yes, from the moment I realized it when we shared our first Triple decker big mac to the last moments of kicking ass in Uki Doki Memorial fighter," Sally brought her knees up to her chest. "I just don't know what I can do about it…I've never liked anyone before."

"Sally, maybe it's time you take the shield off your heart and take a chance?" Haruhi suggested. "I believe that Senpai would be happy."

"I can't take back what I said…" Sally grumbled. "He is pissed off and I know he doesn't want to see me."

"Sally he does," Haruhi gave a gentle smile. "Take the chance and go after him. I believe you two won't ever know what could've been if you don't try."

Sally shook her head as she got off the bed and walked to the window. She looked outside at the setting sun against the ocean turning it a fine orange color and the way it seemed as though the birds circling above were dancing to celebrate nightfall. "It's sunset, I cannot confess to him."

"Why not?"

Sally shook her head. "Sunset is the meaning of a day ending and that means that confessions of love are null and void." She curled up against the window. "And I doubt that Rene will go out to the beach with me."

"Idiot you have time," Haruhi shouted. "Tamaki-senpai is out on the beach. Go and talk to him!"

Sally gasped and saw that Tamaki was walking on the beach alone. She made a decision at that moment. It was no turning back now. She needed to tell him everything he meant to her. How she felt for him, how her heart cried out for him. She looked at Haruhi and hugged her. "Thank you…Haruki." She took off out of the room.

* * *

Tamaki sighed heavily and continued walking along the beach. He felt an almost strong wave of sadness overcome him. Sally wasn't interested in him. His heart slowly began breaking at the thoughts of the times they spent together and the moments resonated throughout his frame. He slowly looked up at the setting sun and knew that it was too late for Sally to give him a love confession.

"It's no fun to be out on the beach alone…"

Tamaki heard the familiar voice and turned around, his eyes widened at the sight of the girl standing near the shoreline. "What are you doing here?"

"Why to make you happy again Tamaki-sama…"

"Wait!"

Sally had run out towards the beach. She had to get to Tamaki to tell him how she felt. It was the only way. As she stopped in her tracks and saw in the silhouette of the sunset Tamaki kissing another girl. She felt her heart crack open and bleed.

"Sally!" Tamaki had seen her as he pushed the other girl away from him and ran after her. "Please wait!" he grabbed her wrist to prevent her from running away. "Let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain Rene," Sally whispered. "I knew that I was stupid for thinking that you liked me…I know that now we're only friends which I can accept."

"Sally, it's not what it looks like," Tamaki said letting her go. "I care only about you and you alone."

"Don't patronize me," Sally whispered as she slipped the bracelet off her wrist and handed it to him. "Here, I know you gave it to me as a gift of our friendship but I don't want it anymore."

"Sally, don't do this!" Tamaki begged. "You can't end our friendship."

Sally shook her head and pulled away from him. "No, I don't want to come between you and your girlfriend." She sniffled and turned running away leaving Tamaki staring after her. Her heart had been broken and she didn't say anything more.

"Sally what happened?" Haruhi asked from the doorway seeing that Sally was crying. "Did Tamaki-senpai reject you?"

Sally shook her head. "He has a girlfriend…"

"What? But he doesn't," Haruhi looked out the door and saw Tamaki trying to get away from someone she knew all too well.

Seika Ayanokoji.

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** the title is misleading right. Lol I am such an evil person getting your hopes up with our royal ravers getting together. I just could not let them get a happy ending just yet. Now what will happen between Sally and Tamaki? Will they become friends again? Will Ayanokoji ruin it? Why is she here? Does someone else have plans to hurt them? Find out in the next chapter!


	15. Mix Fifteen: Remix revelations and OTP

**Mix Fifteen: Remix revelations and OTP Melodies**

"It's not fair! Why did the breakup have to happen?"

"There there, it was for the best. There will be others."

"No it won't! We were so perfect for each other!"

Momoka began opening another box of Kleenex as she watched Renge go through the third box. It was almost impossible to keep up with the girl's trail of tears that seemed to be endless waterfalls of emotion. Not that she blamed her for feeling sadness considering that one of their friends had been heartbroken during what was supposed to be a happy occasion full of fun and happiness of course they were more worried about their friend involved in the situation that brought about heartbreak and pain. However, it was almost as if it was a soap opera unfolding before their eyes. This only meant things would become harder and awkward when they all met in Music Room 3 that afternoon.

"My beautiful OTP is dead!" Renge cried burying her head into her hands. "They died at the instant some harpy decided to cause a love triangle! Why must things become so hard on me? Do they not care about the fans?"

"Renge, you act like you were in the relationship," Haruhi said sitting down a tray holding the tea set and some pastries. "I don't think that requires your tears if you weren't even involved."

"I was involved! I watched from the sidelines as Tamaki grew from a phony prince into a man with eyes only for his soul queen."

"You have no other joy in life do you?" Haruhi asked. "I am afraid to know what goes on in that head of yours."

"Renge would you feel better if Kaoru and Romey were finally to get together?" asked Momoka, she nearly jumped 50 feet in the air when Renge glared at her. "What?"

"I don't want your pity ship!" Renge cried burying her head back into her hands. "My beautiful ship sunk faster than the Titanic!"

"Renge you can't compare your fascination with a tragedy like that." Haruhi grumbled before looking around. "You have to move on and find something else to do with your time now."

"My ship! My ship! It sunk!" Renge cried out. "Oh woe is me! My heart cannot take any more pain!"

"Renge please get a hold of yourself!" Haruhi cried. "There will be other ships in the sea! You'll find another!"

"I don't want another ship I want my old one!" Renge cried loudly.

"I wonder how Tamaki-senpai and Sally-chan are holding up." Haruhi mumbled trying to avoid being soaked in the torrents of tears.

* * *

"You rotten son how could you? Why must you do this to my heart?"

Yuzuru sat on the couch in his office curled up with a tub of chocolate chip mint ice cream and looking at pictures of Tamaki and Sally together. "Do you want to forsake me so much that you take away my joy?"

"Father will you stop being dramatic?" Tamaki mumbled. "I didn't ruin anything and it wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was!" Yuzuru cried. "You ruined my OTP! How could you ruin it?"

"I've been hearing that word a lot lately…" Tamaki mumbled though he looked over noticing Kyouya was holding his phone away from his ear. "Kyouya?"

"Fuyumi is on the phone crying," Kyouya said shaking his head. "She says that you ruined her OTP…so I believe she's angry with you too."

"It wasn't my fault!" Tamaki protested. "And what's the big deal? None of you were even involved in my relationship and you're making it seem like I've done some heinous crime."

"It was a heinous crime!" Fuyumi shouted. Her voice had come from Kyouya's phone surprisingly loud enough for everyone to hear. "Now I am sitting home eating three gallons of rocky road and lamenting over my lost OTP!"

"Tamaki, you have to get back together with Sally-chan," Yuzuru said sitting up and tossing away the empty ice cream bucket. "If you don't then we'll forever remind you of the OTP's death."

"You did sort of throw the dynamic out of whack boss," Hikaru said leaning against the wall. "Everyone in school was so sure you'd get with Sally...after all you two aren't quite solid in hiding what your true relationship status was."

"And I would stay away from the Facebook Page for a while," Kaoru looked at his phone wincing. "Everyone's pretty pissed off at you and Sally."

"Well they should be blaming that girl for killing my OTP!" Yuzuru said and quickly looked at Tamaki. "Fix this now…save the school's OTP!"

"I don't know how to do that!" Tamaki said. "Sally won't talk to me and I doubt I could get any where near her before she threw me out of a window or something."

"Do what you have to." Yuzuru sighed and opened another tub of ice cream before picking up the spoon.

"Uh…you'd better hurry boss," Kaoru looked at his phone again. "Some people from Saint Lobelia and Higarashi High have started chiming in on this incident too."

"WHAT!" Tamaki snatched Kaoru's phone and looked at the various posts. His eyes widened when he saw there were at least three from the Zuka club. "Why do they care? They despise men!"

"Don't ask me," Kaoru took his phone back. "Anyway boss, you should go talk to Ayanokoji first and then talk to Sally."

"Uh, we should speed it up," Hikaru said holding up his phone. "Sally is planning to fight Ayanokoji in the courtyard in twenty minutes."

"WHAT?" Tamaki darted out of the room and down the hallway hoping to stop Sally from fighting and fix things with her.

* * *

"So tell me again why you want to fight me?" Seika asked raising an eyebrow. "You're being ridiculous and acting like a rabid dog."

Sally stared at her without a word leaving her lips nor did she take her eyes off her. All she felt was the intense burning rage throughout her frame. She normally would not ever fight for a boy but this was different. She was losing her best friend and that could not fly.

"You know Tamaki-sama's a pretty good kisser too," Seika smirked and ran a hand through her hair. "And he was pretty eager to kiss me even more after you left."

Sally clenched and unclenched her fists as she stood without moving. Part of her wanted to run at Seika and punch her until she could not feel the hits connect and another part of her wanted to pound her face into the pavement.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Seika asked. "Or are you scared? You seem to act tough but everyone knows that you're scared."

"I'm not scared," Sally whispered. "I won't let you take away my friend…"

Seika raised an eyebrow and let out a harsh laugh. "You really think that Tamaki-sama is your friend? He only took pity on you because you were a sad, pathetic dog without a pedigree that he didn't have the heart to put down."

"You're wrong!" Sally cried. "Rene's my best friend and he cares a great deal about me! You are nothing but his woman, that's so thirsty for him that you want to keep him away from people who care about him!"

"Ooh, so you love him?" Seika questioned. "Do you have feelings for Tamaki-sama?"

Sally looked away blushing.

"You do! Oh, my god this is just too precious! The little dog has feelings for Tamaki-sama!" Seika said laughing in Sally's face. "No one will ever want you little girl. Tamaki-sama's being charitable and he wouldn't even spit in your direction if he didn't feel pity for you."

Sally's whole body filled with anger as she started running towards Seika and the next thing she knew she tackled her to the ground and began pulling her hair. "Rene is my best friend! He doesn't feel pity for me!"

"Yes he does!" Seika pushed Sally off of her and pinned her to the ground. She reached down and slapped Sally across the face. "Tamaki-sama does not want a dog! He wants someone of my beauty!"

"Is that why you were kicked out of the host club?" Sally sneered. "He doesn't like stuck up thirsty bitches!"

"I am not a bitch!" Seika began punching Sally repeatedly as she laughed watching the girl try to get away. "You've been bested by me, just like Midori said you would!"

"What does that bitch have to do with this?" Sally questioned managing to get her arms free and pushed Seika off of her onto the ground. She almost immediately put her knee in her back and pulled her hair back so she could look at her. "Tell me!"

"I won't tell you anything!" Seika shouted and began screaming in pain. "Someone help! This girl is attacking me!"

"Shut up!" Sally ordered, her hands tangled in Seika's long hair and was currently being used a way to keep her in place. "Tell me what Midori told you!"

"I won't ever tell you!" Seika screamed out as her arm was being twisted towards her back. "No matter how much you torture me I will not tell you anything!"

"Wrong answer!" Sally reared her fist back to slam it into Seika's face.

"SALLY STOP!"

Sally's fist came to a halt and she turned around catching sight of Tamaki running towards them. At first she wasn't going to heed his words but part of her told her to stop and listen to what he had to say. Then again he was probably only stopping her so he could save his girlfriend.

"Sally, please stop it." Tamaki pulled her off of Seika and held her tightly. "You need to stop it please!"

"Why? So you can go kiss up on your girlfriend?!" Sally questioned tearfully. "I am not losing you to her! What do I have to do!? What do I have to do to prove to you that I care a lot about you?!"

"Sally…there is nothing you need to do to prove to me that you're my friend," Tamaki whispered placing a hand on her head and holding her. "Please stop crying…I just want to see your smile again."

"What about your girlfriend?" Sally asked.

"She isn't my girlfriend," Tamaki said shaking his head. "She kissed me, I tried pushing her away but she wouldn't stop it."

"So she isn't your main squeeze?" Sally asked softly. "You aren't replacing me with her?"

"No."

"Tamaki-sama don't be fool!" Seika cried, she gasped when she saw Sally was glaring at her. "Ooh, help me! She's gonna attack me!"

Tamaki let Sally go as he walked slowly over to Seika. He knelt down in front of her and held out a hand towards her. "Princess Ayanokoji."

Seika stared at his hand. "Tamaki-sama…are you going to help me?"

"You have beauty on the outside but you're ugly, twisted and full of resentment on the inside," Tamaki said quietly. "And for you to try and come between me and Sally is proof that you cannot change."

"Midori was right about you…" Seika whispered narrowing her eyes at Tamaki before laughing bitterly. "She was right! You only take in people who have no pedigrees to associate yourself with! It's laughable!"

"So Miss Sato's behind this?" Tamaki questioned. "Is that why you kissed me at the beach? Is this why you brought pain to so many people?"

"Tch, whatever I could care less," Seika smirked. "But be warned that no matter how much you try to make your relationship with this dirty dog with no pedigree that she'll never be fit to take up the role of being the woman of high standings."

"GIRL!" Sally screamed ready to attack Seika.

"Its not worth it," Tamaki said in reassurance holding Sally back. "Ayanokoji, I'll see to it that my father expels you."

Seika stared in horror but quickly calmed down. She watched as Tamaki and Sally headed back into the building. Her eyes were full of anger mixed with the desire to get back at everyone in the host club, most specifically Tamaki and Sally.

* * *

"So are we ok?" Tamaki asked as he and Sally sat down on the couch in the music room. Ever since the incident with Seika, things had been awkward between them but moreso him seeing Sally in tears was a shock.

"Yes we're ok, you are my best friend Rene," Sally smiled softly and hugged him. "I could never ever lose you to anyone and even though I know that it's weird of a best friend to say but I really want you to know that it's always bros before hoes."

Tamaki chuckled and returned the hug. "Right, bros before hoes."

"OUR OTP IS BACK!" The door leading to the preparation room was thrown open by a group of Ouran students in celebration.

"What the fuck's an OTP?" Sally asked raising an eyebrow.

"Long story and I'll explain later." Tamaki said. "Oh come on everyone let us have a few minutes alone! Please?! And stop chanting OTP!"

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** That's the end of this chapter and will the OTP remain stronger? Will it be tougher for them to go on? Was Seika's words right? What is she planning? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	16. Mix Sixteen: Love Beats

**Mix Sixteen: Love Beats**

"That it, I am gonna die! Please release now!"

"Don't be a baby, it's only for a few more seconds and then you can go recover.

"Don't pull it harder, my boobs are gonna explode if you keep doing that!"

"No one's boobs have ever exploded from this."

Sally screamed out as Kaoru pulled the corset strings tightly to keep it in place. He had almost resorted to putting his foot against her back to pull the strings tighter but decided not to do it, as he knew that Sally would have kicked a field goal with him.

"Oh my fucking god, why the hell am I wearing this bullshit anyway?" Sally demanded as she slapped Kaoru's hands away from her cleavage to fix it herself. "I didn't even volunteer to put this on!"

"Since you're an unofficial member of the host club it's pretty much important you join us in cosplay." Kaoru walked over to the nearby mannequin and picked up a white blouse. "Here put this on and then try to tuck it into the corset without undoing the strings."

"Why the fuck didn't I put this shirt on before you tortured me with your damn corset of doom!"

Sally wanted to punch Kaoru for it but decided not to maim him. She sighed pulling on the shirt and then tucking it into the corset carefully. She could barely breathe but did not want to go through the hell of the corset strings of doom.

"Hey dude, I have to ask you something important," Sally turned around and walked over to Kaoru so he could tie the large fuchsia scarf.

"What's that?" Kaoru asked.

"How come you're not freaking out about seeing all of me?" Sally asked. "I am in my panties and you're not even trying to cop a feel. Are you asexual or something?"

"I am training to be a fashion designer so I have to get over my shyness of girls sometimes," Kaoru shrugged. "And I've helped Haruhi once or a twice with her costumes so I am used to this."

"I see," Sally shook her head. "I am actually surprised you're calmer than Hikabro with this."

"He doesn't care about doing all of this," Kaoru finished fixing the scarf and grabbed the black shorts from the chair and handed them to Sally. "He's more interested in becoming a game developer like our dad."

"I see," Sally slipped on the shorts, as she made sure they were on her body snuggly before she sat down in the chair to let Kaoru style her hair. "So you two are going to be different career dudes? That is kinda cool. I really think it fits you really."

"You do?" Kaoru asked going through his makeup case to find what he needed. "I didn't think much of it since Hikaru and I did like the same things at one time…well some things."

"Which is all right," Sally leaned back in the chair and put her hands behind her head. "Hell if I had a twin I doubt she'd be into lucha libre or know how to kick ass. She'd probably be a flouncy powder puff."

"I don't think the world could've handled two of you," Kaoru chuckled. "And I think it's great that Hikaru and I aren't both into fashion design. It saves our dad the trouble of having to run the gaming company for the rest of his life…the company is practically made for Hikaru anyway."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's called Shining Cannon Software," Kaoru shook his head. "And Hikaru's name means shine so it fits him."

"I see, well I guess that means you're free to be the lone fashion designer," Sally turned and looked at Kaoru. "I can see it now…Jeans by Kaoru or wait a fragrance line called Mischief by Kaoru."

Kaoru laughed quietly and walked over to Sally as he gently pushed the chair up so he could begin styling her hair. "I do hope that one day I can do that and maybe run a few businesses on the side too."

"Ain't nothing wrong with that," Sally looked into the mirror and saw the curtain they were behind rustling.

"Kaoru-dear?"

Kaoru paused in his movements and slowly turned around. He turned bright red at the sight of Romey carrying a dress. He had forgotten he had to get her dressed next. "What's wrong Romey?"

"Well umn…I was wondering if you could help me with the corset's strings?" Romey turned around lifting her hair up so Kaoru could see the still loosened strings. I tried to give you less work with helping me put on my costumes but…maybe I should've waited."

"No it's fine," Kaoru sat down the hairbrush, walked over to Romey and gently began helping her with the corset. "It should be tight but not too tight so to avoid it crushing your ribs."

"Oh I see umn…thank you." Romey had a light blush on her face and gave a small squeak when Kaoru's hands brushed against her bare back.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I am fine," Romey, whispered. "It's tight enough…"

"All right," Kaoru stepped away. "Do you need any more help? I can help you in a second when I am done with Sally."

"No, I got it thank you." Romey bowed before leaving the area to go back to her dressing area to finish getting ready.

"Ok," Kaoru watched as Romey left before he turned back to begin styling Sally's hair. His face was a bright crimson and his hands were sweating. He always got flustered whenever he was around Romey.

"You have a crush on her?" Sally asked curiously.

"What? Me and Romey? No no we're just friends and we like cooking." Kaoru said quickly. "Why? Did she say something about me?"

"Well I don't know if she did or not but I can tell from the way you're sweating and the way your voice is shaky that you want to be more than friends with her," Sally smirked. "Dude you should go for it. I think you and Romes are cute together."

"I can't ask Romey out!" Kaoru cried. "We're friends and that'd screw up our friendship and what if she laughs in my face or gets angry at me for trying to ask her out?!"

Sally rolled her eyes. "You need to get some balls," she said. "You should try to ask Romey out and I doubt she'd friend zone you right away. She's not the type to do it…just really shy."

Kaoru shook his head as he continued styling Sally's hair. He pulled it up into a high ponytail and carefully began clipping a metal ponytail holder around the base of it. "I just don't think that Romey and I will be more than friends and I am ok with that."

"Sure dude and pigs will fly out of the ass of George W Bush over in America," Sally snickered.

"Yeah I guess," Kaoru walked around to the front of Sally and started working on her makeup next. His hands expertly yet carefully used the brushes to apply blush to her cheeks, as he made sure not to hurt her or make her look like a painted up clown. He finished a few minutes later and began putting away the makeup kit.

"Dude, you did a great job," Sally stood up and looked into the mirror with a small smile. "All right I am so ready to steampunk the hell out of the club today." She grabbed the hat that was sitting on a mannequin and put it on her head. "Fuck I am one sexy steampunk bad ass."

"Just don't do any extreme activity," Kaoru said looking at the corset. "I don't know how long that thing will hold but it may break if you move too fast or jerk suddenly."

"I will be careful." Sally walked out from behind the curtain and adjusted the hat before she took notice that Tamaki entering the room. "Dude, what's up?"

"Oh, I just…um…" Tamaki rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I was just coming back in here for something."

"What?"

"This err…this…" Tamaki grabbed a potted plant and held it up to show Sally. "This potted plant! I needed it for the theme and I just came in to get it."

"I see," Sally shook her head. "Anyway are you sure you're cool with me being here? I don't want to intrude on this theme."

"Its fine, I really want you here and everyone's pretty much paired up together for today's theme." Tamaki explained.

"Paired up?" Sally tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well I am with you," Tamaki explained. "The twins are with each other unless Kaoru decides to go help Princess Romey in the kitchen, Renge's with Haruhi, Mori-senpai's with Honey-senpai and Princess Mimi, and Kyouya's with…well I don't know since he refused to participate today."

"Wait hold up, so we've all been paired off…and you left Kyo alone in the dust?" Sally demanded in fury.

"Yes, I tried to convince him but he refused and told me to…well he sort of told me to shove the costume somewhere." Tamaki whispered.

"So basically Kyo's pissed off and he told you go shove the costume up your ass for asking him to join in?" Sally asked. "Well you know I can see his point of view, he is basically the odd man out in this because he doesn't have anyone to be with during this theme."

Tamaki fell silent, he really did not pay much attention to Kyouya's feelings nor did he bother to think that maybe the idea of having everyone work together in teams was a bad idea. After all, he knew perfectly well that his best friend was not much into the idea of a team cosplay theme.

"I'll go find him," Sally gave Tamaki a small smile. "Don't worry dude, I'll bring Kyo back here after we have a long talk."

"You're not going to drag him back here against his will are you?" Tamaki asked. "I don't want Kyouya to be angry or miserable."

"Trust me," Sally winked at him and headed off to find Kyouya.

* * *

Kyouya stood on the balcony alone as he leaned against the railing. He looked down at the pocket watch he held his hands and listened to the melody playing. He really hated how alone he was. Part of him knew that his anger towards Tamaki was fueled by loneliness but another part of him knew he had overreacted in a childish manner.

However, he had his reasons…it was all because he could not find HER. The girl he had been searching for since the moment she invaded his memories. Shaking his head he looked down at the only picture of he had…of when they were kids at a party, their families had thrown.

"YO KYO!" Sally leapt onto Kyouya's back and wrapped her legs around his waist. She laughed loudly looking over his shoulder. "Hey what's that?"

Kyouya stumbled forward but quickly hid the pocket watch in his jacket when Sally asked him about it. "It's nothing…what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to find you," Sally shrugged. "Rene told me about what happened and how you left early without even trying on your costume."

"I don't have time to care about childish games that Tamaki has concocted in that blonde brain of his." Kyouya sighed. "And could you please get off me? I was enjoying peace and quiet before you showed up."

"Fine," Sally climbed off his back but not before pickpocketing him. "Anyway, I think you're being a real pain in the ass for leaving, I mean you could've hung out with Rene and me during your club today."

"Please leave." Kyouya grumbled.

"Fine, but you should know that if you're going to be a sourpuss then you'll never find happiness," Sally walked back into the building but stayed behind waiting for Kyouya to notice the pocket watch was missing. She wanted to test a theory.

Kyouya made sure that Sally was gone before he reached into his pocket to get the pocket watch back out. He froze up when his hand did not feel anything inside. He took off the jacket and started shaking it before throwing it to the ground. He started looking around before a realization hit him…he must have dropped it off the balcony.

"What is he…" Sally whispered before gasping in horror when she saw Kyouya about to climb off the balcony. She ran outside and grabbed him. "You idiot! Are you crazy!?"

"Miss Moore let me go, I lost something important and it may have fallen down there." Kyouya said struggling to get away.

"I got it here," Sally said moving away from him as she held it out to show him. "Now listen to me, calm your shit and tell me about this."

"Give it back!"

"Not until you tell me what's so important about it," Sally said backing up. "You were about kill yourself over a trinket."

"It's none of your business," Kyouya growled. "Give it back now!"

Sally sighed, walked over to the balcony and held the pocket watch over it. "If you don't tell me about it or if you don't calm your ass down then I'll drop it."

Kyouya didn't move nor did he say anything else. He eyed the pocket watch and then looked at Sally. "Please…give it back."

Sally shook her head. "Tell me what it is."

"It's a…a…it's something to remind me of someone!" Kyouya said.

"Someone?" Sally opened the pocket watch and looked inside of it. She saw the picture inside and looked up at Kyouya. "You lost two children?"

"No…the girl in the photo…" Kyouya whispered. "I lost her."

"Did she pass away?" Sally asked gazing at the picture closely. She could see the small tears on the corners and the glass on the face of the watch was slowly becoming cracked from the years not being too kind to it.

"No, she moved away," Kyouya fell silent almost seemingly like he was on the verge of tears at the sheer mention of the mystery girl's fate. "I hadn't seen her in years but I have a feeling that we'll see each other again."

"So you're hurting because you cannot see her?" Sally asked as she studied the picture for a long time. Her face twisted up into a thoughtful frown. "You know why don't you just try to get in contact with her family? I am sure they'll tell you where she is now?"

"I can't just call them!" Kyouya snapped. "They hate me!"

"What did you do?" Sally asked raising an eyebrow. "They can't hold a grudge for you shoving her into a mud puddle when you were a kid. It was just your way of showing that you liked her."

"I did no such thing," Kyouya argued. "I am an Ootori and I cannot be seen let alone contact her or her family."

"I see…well that's just pathetic," Sally shut the pocket watch and tossed it to Kyouya. "If it were me I'd say to hell with my family and find the person I miss."

"That's where we are different Moore-san," Kyouya put the pocket watch back into his pocket and sighed. "I have no merits in finding that girl anyway."

"Merits?" Sally raised an eyebrow. "So you don't miss her? You don't want to see her again. Seriously man you just stood there and said you want to see her and yet now you are saying you don't. What the fuck?"

"She isn't of merit to my family,"

"So you only do as you want if your family says so?" Sally rolled her eyes. "That's pathetic and wrong."

"It's none of your business of how I run my life or take care of my affairs," Kyouya mumbled. "Everyone I meet has some kind of merit to me."

"You…you…" Sally narrowed her eyes balling up her fists. "So you don't care about your friends?"

"They have merit to me," Kyouya shrugged. "Just like Tamaki's friendship is a merit to me. It's what my father wanted."

"You jackass!" Sally threw a punch into Kyouya's stomach and glared at him as she watched him to fall to his knees.

"What was that for Moore-san?" Kyouya demanded holding his stomach.

"You're a jerk you know that? Merits? Treating friendships as if they're beneficial to you?" Sally questioned. "I can't believe you don't care about anything but how you can get ahead of people in life! What the actual fuck Kyo? If you have an ounce of care for anyone but your precious ass merits then you need to drop that bullshit and focus on what's important!"

"You wouldn't understand!" Kyouya shot trying to stand up. "I have to earn favor with my father to be head of the family."

"Fuck that shit," Sally shouted. "You don't need to follow some bullshit because Daddy Warbucks said so. You need to make a decision on your own! You want to be friends with the host club then go right ahead. Fuck what your old man says. That girl you are so hung up on. Get off your lazy ass and find her! You obviously love her or you would not have tried to kill yourself looking for that watch when I took it. Don't give me that merit bullshit because deep down you know that you want to tell your old man to go fuck himself."

At those words, Sally strode back into the school and left Kyouya behind to think about what she said. While she felt bad for hitting him, she also knew that he needed someone to kick him in the ass so he could get his rear into gear. After all what kind of person would let their parents dictate their lives? It is not the end of the world if a person rebelled occasionally. Shaking her head, she hoped that Kyouya would be all right. She had missed his solar plexus after all.

She did wonder if maybe just maybe she should follow her own advice. It wasn't as if she was hiding that she was in love with Tamaki but part of her wanted to keep their friendship intact. Maybe she was thinking too much into this. She had given love advice to two people today and yet did not follow it for herself. Yeah she was some kind of hypocrite for glorifying love confessions and yet she could not do it.

"There you are," Tamaki smiled as he came to a stop. He got lost while following Sally but was glad he found her. "Did you find Kyouya?"

"Yeah, I talked to him," Sally shrugged. "Dude needs to chill more…hey Rene…can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

Sally took in a deep breath trying to figure out just how she was going to do this. She had to tell Tamaki how she felt. "Listen Rene…I really like you and I enjoy the time we spend together. I was hoping that we could go out sometime."

"Sure, that sounds a lot of fun." Tamaki said. "We can go to the arcade and play Uki Doki Memorial Fighter 8."

"No, Rene I don't mean like a regular outing!" Sally said running a hand through her hair. "Damn it Rene I…I…" she did not say anything more but let her actions speak louder than her words as she pressed her lips to his.

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** Oooh will Tamaki react positively to this kiss. Or is he going to spurn Sally's confession? What of the other hosts? Will they be cool with their Host King being with the Soul Queen? Find out in the next chapter!


	17. Mix Seventeen: New Love, Old Friends and

**Mix Seventeen: New Love, Old Friends and A Plan in motion**

"Sure, that sounds a lot of fun." Tamaki said. "We can go to the arcade and play Uki Doki Memorial Fighter 8."

"No, Rene I don't mean like a regular outing!" Sally said running a hand through her hair. "Damn it Rene I…I…" she did not say anything more but let her actions speak louder than her words as she pressed her lips to his.

Tamaki's eye widened at the sensation of Sally's lips upon his. He was not sure, if he should push her away or if he should respond to them. It was almost as if this was unreal. His hand came up to rest on her cheek and he deepened the kiss.

Sally's face flared up red; she could not believe that a bold move resulted in the two of them sharing a kiss. She wanted to melt deeply into his embrace; her eyes began to flutter closed.

A few seconds later, the two teens pulled apart and stared at one another. Silence passed between the two before they looked away from each other.

"Rene I'm so…" Sally gasped when Tamaki place a finger to her lips to shush her.

"Sally, I have wanted to do that for a long time," Tamaki answered though he released her and blushed more. "I had no idea you felt the same way I felt for you."

Sally blushed more but shoved him. "Are you kidding me dude? I've wanted to kiss you for months now and I had no idea how to do it so I just said fuck it and did it on a whim."

Tamaki laughed quietly. "I believe that we've fulfilled a requirement of our friendship?"

"Dude we're more than friends now," Sally whispered. "We are uh…you're my…"

"I'm your bae?"

Sally's eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly. "First of all you're my boyfriend not my bae." She frowned. "And second don't ever say that word again; I happen to hate that word."

"All right my princess." Tamaki took her hand and kissed it. "Now shouldn't we go back to the music room now? I believe that the others are waiting for us."

"Right we should…but what about Kyo?" Sally asked. "He's going to stay on that balcony all day being lonely."

"Yes we should," Tamaki then looked at her seriously. "And you need to apologize for punching him."

"Do I have to?" Sally whined.

"Yes."

"Ugh fine but I think I should've hit him harder if he chose to follow merits rather than find the girl he loves." Sally released Tamaki's hand, turned to him and kissed him on the forehead. "We're his friends so we need to do all we can to help."

Tamaki nodded. "That's right."

The two of them headed off to the balcony and found Kyouya still standing there looking over the horizon.

"Hey Kyouya!"

Kyouya turned around and groaned though he glared at Sally. "Come to finish off the job Miss Moore?"

"If I wanted to finish you off then I would've," Sally took two steps and looked him dead in the eyes. "I am sorry for hitting you, I really let my anger get the best of me and it's better that we get along rather than get angry at one another….even if one of us was being a pain in the ass who has a daddy complex…"

"Sally!"

"But I really want to be your friend and I don't want to hurt you unless you deserve an ass beating to get a point through that thick ass skull of yours." Sally then hugged him. "Kyo I care about you and your happiness which is why I still think you should find that girl you like."

"I cannot."

"Whatever I'll drop it for now," Sally then walked to the door. "But if you want to pretend as though you don't have strong feelings for your bae then you need to get over her and quick. Plenty of girls around here are expert dick riders and would love a turn on yours."

"Sally, I thought you said you hated the word bae!" Tamaki took off after her. "And why would someone want to ride Kyouya's cousin Richard?"

"Dude you need to get out more."

Kyouya watched the two leave before looking out at the horizon. He sighed softly all the while thinking over the words spoken. Maybe that girl was right…maybe he should find his promise girl rather than following rules. It could not hurt to try.

* * *

"Damn I'm hungry."

Sally stretched putting her hands behind her head as she walked out into the afternoon sun. She had spent part of the afternoon with the host club indulging in their theme of romance and small talk. However, she hated walking home alone since Tamaki needed to go meet his father in his office.

"I wonder if Mickey D's will be good enough for a pre-dinner snack." She looked in the horizon and took note of a girl standing near the gates. She raised an eyebrow and snuck over to some bushes, that girl looked familiar but at the same time, she looked suspicious. "What is she doing?"

The girl looked around before she leaned against the wall with a small smile playing on her lips. Her eyes sparkled with an almost look of love mixed with shyness as she waited. Her maroon skirt danced gently in the breeze. "Is he going to leave this way?" she whispered to herself.

"Takashi, let's eat cake today." Honey looked down at his cousin as they exited the building and walked down the long pathway towards the gates. "And we can invite Chika-chan and Sato-chan too!"

"Yeah."

Honey looked up and saw the girl waiting at the gate. His eyes filled with happiness and he waved energetically. "Hi Lobelia-chan!" he called out brightly.

The girl gave an audible gasp and dove into the bushes so to avoid the two boys stopping to speak with her. She held her breath and watched as they stopped for a moment to look around.

"Takashi, where did Lobelia-chan go?" Honey asked. "She just disappeared into thin air like a magician."

"She ran off."

The two hosts began walking again heading off to go home for the day, their conversation of what their plans for the evening resumed.

"That was close, if they saw me I would've began blathering like an idiot." The girl popped her head out of the bushes and looked around. A bird's nest was sitting atop her head.

"You know if you really have a thing for the bunny boy then you shouldn't have run away," Sally said shaking her head as she popped out of the bushes as well. "Unless you want to kick his ass for some reason then I advise against it."

The girl gasped. "Wait, how long have you been here?"

"Uh let's see since you dove into my hiding place when you made eye contact with bunny boy and Takabro." Sally reached up and dusted the leaves from her hair. "By the way there is a bird's nest on your head."

The girl reached up and pulled the nest from her head. She sat it carefully on the branch. "So you saw that?"

"Yeah, girl you need to woman up." Sally said finally getting out of the bushes. "You need to grab life by the balls and ask out Bunny boy if you want to date him. He doesn't bite."

"Me ask Haninozuka-san out? I could never do that!" the girl turned bright red at the thought. "He would never be interested in someone like me."

"You'd be surprised, he's a mystery wrapped in an enigma." Sally held out her hand to the girl. "Come on kid you need to learn a bit about him and know he's not stuck up."

The girl took her hand. "Um…thanks?"

"No problem, so what's your name? What's your story?" Sally asked with a small smile. "You're not from around here are you?"

"I…I go to Saint Lobelia Girls Academy."

"You don't say," Sally, laughed. "You are part of that powder puff breeding farm? Well now it is a small world."

The girl looked down again. "I don't like it there too much."

"Don't blame ya; I got kicked out for taking down a bitch for taking my pizza." Sally snickered. "But that's a story for another day. So what's your name?"

"I'm Ren…Koizumi Ren."

"Nice to meet you..." Sally did a double take and stared at Ren. "Wait a second! I know you…oh man dude it has been forever! Come here!"

Ren squeaked as she was squished into a nearly backbreaking hug. "Um do we know each other?"

"Girl you don't remember? I was the one who kicked that butch chick's ass for trying to get me into her fucking plays." Sally pet Ren on the head gently. "Oh man I missed you so much kid, you were the only good thing at that damn school."

"Benio-san is still talking about you." Ren said softly. "She is still mad about what you did to her."

"Good, I wanted to leave an impression on that school." Sally began laughing. "Hell I bet she wants round two! I will kick her ass up and down the street and then back up again! Hell I'll roll her ass downtown in an old tire and then kick her ass again."

"Moore-san…"

"Just you watch I'll win every round with her ass!" Sally laughed even louder; her hands had found their way to her hips almost as if she was a villain in an old James Bond movie.

"Sally?"

Sally stopped laughing and turned around. "Yo Rene what's up?" she winked at him. "I thought you weren't going to be leaving til seven."

"My dad let me go early," Tamaki looked at Sally and then at Ren. "Are you threating this young princess from Lobelia?"

"No, this is a buddy of mine," Sally put her arm over Ren's shoulders. "She and I hung out for three days before I got tossed out of Saint Lobelia. She is the witness to my awesome power of kicking ass and taking names."

"I see." Tamaki gave a small smile. "It's nice to meet a friend of Sally's."

Ren blushed. "Thank you." She looked at Tamaki. "I'm Ren Koizumi and um…"

"She has a thing for Bunny boy." Sally added poking Ren in the cheek. "Isn't that right Renpi?"

"Ah no no no!" Ren cried blushing more. "She's kidding, I just…umn…I really think that Haninozuka-san's cute but I don't have a crush on him or anything."

"Girl I can see right through your lie," Sally mumbled. "Anyway Renpi, since you're here do you want to go with Rene and I to Mickey D's? We're going for an Extra Value meal and people watch."

"But I don't want to intrude on your date." Ren said.

"No it's cool," Sally looped her arm around Ren's right arm. "We like having someone with us to party, and it's not a date really."

"She's right." Tamaki took Ren's other arm. "We're going to have a good time amongst friends and in the paradise of commoner food."

"Okay?"

* * *

"Here ya go the epic bad ass pre-dinner snacks of yore." Sally sat down the tray of food. She had went a little overboard on the order but it was a special occasion and outing so it was either go big or go home. She sat down at the table and smiled at Tamaki and Ren. "All right we may chow down until we cannot chow anymore."

"You didn't need to do this," Ren said quietly. "I could've bought my own."

"Nah, I owe you for the lunch at Lobelia, "Sally smiled and sat down as she looked out the window. "Hell it was your lunch tray that I grabbed to slam into Benio's face when she tried to jump stupid at me."

"You don't need to pay me back," Ren said softly. "It was in the area and you just grabbed it as a way to defend yourself."

"Well its still payback," Sally poked her in the head. "You helped me to avoid an ass beating and I also got to see a bitch get covered in fancy rich people's food."

Ren nodded again. She looked at Sally then at Tamaki, piecing together what she thought was true. "So you and Suou-san are dating?"

"Yep, officially started this afternoon," Sally took a sip of her soda and leaned back in her chair. "Rene and I are lovers."

"I am glad you're doing well at Ouran." Ren stirred her straw in her drink. "I was a little worried about you because your parents were angry."

"I am fine, no scratch on me," Sally laughed. "Anyway Renpi, tell me about life at Lobelia, is it still a nut house?"

"Yes," Ren sighed. "I don't like it there too much."

"You should transfer to Ouran," Tamaki said thoughtfully stealing one of Sally's fries. He winced when she hit his hand. "It's a lot more fun at school."

"I couldn't do it if I wanted to." Ren sighed. "My mother wants me to stay there but I think she's only doing it to spite my father."

"Parents tend to be pains." Sally began blowing bubbles in her soda. "But they can be easily taught to know that we know what is best for ourselves which is why I have a special plan."

"A special plan, what special plan?" Ren's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Moore-san please don't even think about what you're thinking of doing! It didn't work the last time and we got caught and had to serve detention!"

"Oh come on where's your adventurous spirit?" Sally asked with a giggle. "Renpi leave everything to me we'll let you see the magical world of Ouran. What size are you a five? I think I may be able to ask Kitty if we can borrow one of her spare uniforms."

"Sally if you are thinking of going through with that plan I cannot be apart of it," Tamaki looked at her seriously.

"Why do you gotta be a party pooper?" Sally grumbled.

"You didn't let me finish," Tamaki poked her in the forehead. "If we don't have the others in on it. The twins can get a spare uniform to fit Princess Ren and then we can ask my dad to play along."

"Ooh I love the way you think!" Sally laughed. "Ren, come to my house tomorrow morning and we'll begin operation save you from Lobelia."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

 _ **End Chapter**_

 **Author Notes:** Wow it's been forever since I've updated this along with the fact that I had forgot about this story. This chapter continues from the previous one and of course, this allows me to intertwine other romance stories involving the hosts and their ladies into this one since it's the first one in the series. I am planning to continue with the other stories and this one will be completed. Ren also belongs to a friend of mine Bunnychu who allowed me to use her for this series.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and a clue of the next lady of the host club. Anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you in the next chapter!


	18. Mix Eighteen: Lobelia Remix

**Author Notes:** I have gotten a few wonderful reviews from everyone reading and it makes my heart feel super happy! I want to thank all of you for reading and your continued support. I shall do my best to continue working on this. Now for the next chapter that shall intertwine with the other stories in the series.

Disclaimer: Go back to Chapter One to read it.

 **Mix Eighteen: Lobelia Remix**

"And the finishing touches," Sally tied a pink ribbon in the side of Ren's hair as they prepared for school. One thing was different however as Ren was going to be spending the day at Ouran Academy as a sort of undercover student instead of being subjected to the madness that was Saint Lobelia. It had been easy enough with each of the host club members keeping quiet about the plan. It was going to be a fun filled day and maybe it would allow the redhead to get a taste of life at Ouran.

"I don't know Moore-san, it'd be a lot of trouble to sneak me in," Ren looked into the mirror at her reflection. "I don't look like I even belong at Ouran."

"Oh please girl you belong there," Sally knelt down and fixed the hem of the skirt. "There now you look good and remember you're going to be an epic student today of the most bad ass school in the city."

"I really have a bad feeling about this," Ren whispered. "What if…what if Haninozuka sees me?"

"Then you go talk to him," Sally pulled Ren up, lead her to the door and opened it. "Remember be cool Ren, and be yourself."

Ren gulped but she nodded her head deciding to follow through with her new friend's advice. "Ok…"

"If you have guys falling apart at your feet then its good," Sally winked at her before pulling her out of the room. "Ouran Academy get your ass ready for rosealicious style!"

* * *

"So we have class 1-A is where Rene and Kyo attend classes." Sally led Ren down the busy hallway. "And then over there is the science labs where we experiment though mostly everyone text their asses off instead of paying actual attention."

Ren nodded keeping up with Sally as she looked into the classrooms. "Moore-san shouldn't we be going to class?"

"Nah, it's not time yet." Sally rounded a corner and looked up hearing the sound of rapid footsteps or more like wheels. She grabbed Ren and pulled her against the wall with her as a blur of red sped past. "Yo Hikabro are you shredding to class today?"

The blur addressed as Hikabro spun around and rollerbladed back towards Sally. "I am running late so I thought I'd skate there."

"I see, well Hikabro this is my friend Renpi." Sally said with a smile. "She is visiting today to see if she likes it here."

"I see," Hikaru leaned close to Ren and whispered. "Stay on Sally's good side; she can be a major bitch when she is angered."

Ren blinked but nodded. "Okay?"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Go on now Hikabro go to class and I heard what you said so you'll have to polish all of the instruments in the band room today."

"Aww man!"

"Go on get out of here." Sally shooed him before looking at Ren. "Don't listen to him, he's still pissed that I kicked him in the ass for flubbing the drum solo during the last concert we had."

"He seemed nice," Ren, noted.

"He can be when he wants." Sally smiled as she began leading Ren down the hallway again. "So we have your basic classrooms where nothing happens and then the club rooms but I never go into many of them and then you have the band room where the bad asses of the Ouran Academy marching band hang out."

"I see." Ren stopped walking when the scent of freshly baked pastries wafted from the open door of another classroom. "What's in there? Is it a bakery?"

"Oh there, come on I'll show you."

They walked into the room where Kaoru and Romey were taking a pan of cookies out of the oven.

"Hikaru?"

Sally shook her head. "Nope that's Hikaru's twin brother Kaoru." She said walking to the counter. "And with him is Romey Meyers, she is his baking buddy and oh so not secret crush."

Romey and Kaoru both looked up when Sally and Ren entered the room.

"Good morning Sally-dear," Romey walked from around the counter and over to where the two girls stood. She smiled softly. "Who's your new friend?"

"This is Renpi," Sally smiled wrapping her arms around Ren's shoulders and nuzzling her gently. "She is a transfer student."

"Hello."

Romey smiled gently. "It's nice to meet you Renpi-dear." She said bowing. "I hope that Sally-dear is behaving."

"I always do." Sally had darted past Romey and was currently munching on a cookie she had taken from the cooling rack. "Oh shit these are good! Kaochi wrap these up or put them in a to go box for me."

Kaoru rolled his eyes and hit Sally on the hand. "These are for our first period class; we had to partner up and make cookies."

"I see, well they're good." Sally took three more despite Kaoru's protests. "Damn these are good what kind are they?"

"They're chocolate macadamia nut cookies." Kaoru managed to pry the plate from Sally's hands and walked over to put them away. "We've been working on perfecting the recipe for some time now."

"I see," Sally rolled her eyes. "So you guys didn't make enough to share with anyone else?"

"Of course we did," Romey smiled. "Renpi-dear please join us; we'd love a taste tester."

"I don't know if I should…"

"Its fine," Kaoru leaned against the counter with his arms folded on his chest. "We normally make extra in case Honey-senpai or the human garbage disposal and her sidekick shows up."

Sally threw a spoon at Kaoru. "I am not a human garbage disposal! I don't eat your brother's attempts at cooking."

"Okay so you're not." Kaoru chuckled and picked up the spoon. "Anyway have some cookies, we need to be sure they're not bad. I doubt they are though since Romey added a lot of work into it than I did."

Romey's face flared up red and she looked away. "I...I…I only measured." She whispered grabbing the jar from the counter. "Here take as many as you like."

Ren tentatively took a few cookies out of the jar and bit into one of them. Her eyes widened and she stuffed the cookie into her mouth. "These are good!"

Romey giggled softly. "I am glad you like them but they're not burned or overdone?"

"No they're perfect!" Ren ate the second cookie in under a minute. "You two did really great in making them."

"Thanks," Kaoru walked closer to Ren. "It means a lot to us that you enjoy our cooking. It helps also that you tasted them."

Ren turned bright red. "N-N-No problem."

"Now can you sign this form for me?" Kaoru laughed holding up a sheet of paper. "I need another signature letting my teacher know my cookies were taste tested by my peers."

Ren blinked but signed the paper. "Here."

Kaoru looked it over. "Thanks Ren-chan, I really appreciate it." He walked over to the counter and handed her a bag tied with an orange ribbon. "And here ya go a special thank you gift of the cookies that we made. Enjoy them kid."

"Why does she get cookies?" Sally asked with a pout. "Kaochi come on and give me something good too!"

"Fine," Kaoru tossed Sally a carrot. "There ya go nature's candy."

Sally glared at him but bit into the carrot. "Gee thanks dude, just what I wanted a carrot." She made a face.

Romey giggled and handed Sally the other bag that she had prepared. "Here, I am sorry for Kaoru-dear being mean." She looked at him and winked. "After all he's being a bad boy because he's nervous."

Kaoru looked away blushing. "I…I need to go frost the cheese cake." He rushed off into the freezer.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ren asked.

"He'll be fine." Sally smiled. "Anyway we should continue on with our tour. We'll see you later Romes."

Romey nodded and waved. "Okay. It was nice meeting you too Ren-dear."

"Nice meeting you too Romey-san," Ren called over her shoulder. "They're so nice."

"Kao and Romes make a mean cheese cake and they have hearts of gold, they can be a bit on the mature side which helps the madness amongst our friends." Sally said opening her bag of cookies. "And it doesn't hurt they keep us fed."

"They cook for the whole school?"

"Nah, just our posse." Sally looked up and smirked. "Well now speaking of other members of our posse, looks like I just found a wild Haruki."

"Haruki?"

Sally laughed running down the hallway and tackling the small brunette to the floor in a bone-breaking hug. "Yo Haruki what's good?"

Haruhi wheezed and wrestled her way from under Sally. "If you didn't try to murder me then things would be going good."

Sally laughed. "Sorry but I had to hug you!"

"Okay…did you get into Kaoru and Romey-senpai's sugar jar again?" Haruhi asked. "You're a little too energetic this morning."

"Yes and no, I got cookies from them but that's not why I am so geeked up." Sally pulled Haruhi to where she left Ren. "This is my bestie Ren Koizumi, or as I call her Renpi."

"Renpi?" Haruhi blinked and smiled. "Hello Koizumi-san, it's nice to meet a friend of Sally-chan's. "

Ren smiled. "Hi, it's nice to meet you Haruki."

Haruhi cringed at the nickname but smiled. "My name's actually Haruhi but Sally has a really twisted way of naming her friends."

"Why? You don't like Haruki?" Sally asked with a pout. "We can call you Tanuhi!"

"Call me Tanuhi and I'll murder you." Haruhi grumbled. "Haruki's just fine."

Ren looked between the two and started laughing.

"What's up Renpi?" Sally asked.

"What's so funny?" Haruhi asked.

"You two are really good friends if you fight over nicknames." Ren wiped a tear from her eye. "It's like you two are close like sisters."

"Like sisters?" Sally got a twisted look on her face. "Yes Haruki's my sister from another mother."

"What just happened?" Haruhi mumbled pushing Sally away. "Anyway Koizumi-san, I hope you have fun here. It's not as crazy as it seems."

"I do like it here," Ren looked around the hallway at the other students chatting with each other while others were on their way to class. "It's different than at Lobelia."

"Wait did you just say Lobelia?" Haruhi's eyes widened and she slapped Sally in the back of the head.

"Oww damn it what was that for?" Sally demanded. "Haruki you better be lucky you're my homie or else I would've had to floor you."

"Did you steal Ren from Lobelia?" Haruhi demanded.

"Nah, I didn't per say." Sally put her hands behind her back innocently.

"You didn't?"

"More like abducted her from those crazy ass bitches." Sally whispered.

"Damn…Damn…Damn!" Haruhi cried before darting off down the hallway, rounding a corner, but poked her head from beyond it calling out. "It was nice meeting you Koizumi-san!"

"Bye? I think?" Ren looked at Sally. "Why was she so freaked out about me being from Lobelia?"

"I don't even know." Sally shook her head. "Haruki's a bit of a mystery some days."

"I do know her though," Ren said quietly. "Benio got her to fill in for me when I was sick."

"Ah, so maybe some post traumatic shock syndrome from being on stage with that crazy bitch." Sally laughed. "Anyway come on we have a few more places to scope out before class."

* * *

"And last but not least this is the kendo room where the wild dogs of the kendo team show off their skills." Sally opened the door to the kendo club's room and looked around. "Yo Takabro you in here, I got a friend that I want you to meet."

The room was silent and empty, save for the pile of mats in the corner.

"Guess he's not in here," Sally frowned. "Damn it I wanted you to meet Takabro and bunny boy…guess they probably went to class or something."

Ren looked around the room. "I really don't think I am ready to meet Haninozuka yet."

"Its fine he doesn't bite." Sally paused at the sound of a giggle. "Ah, he's in here somewhere…I heard that giggle."

"I didn't hear anything."

Sally walked over to the stack of mats. "It's from over here." She pulled the mats off the floor before pulling up the blonde boy. "Found ya bunny boy."

Honey began squirming. "Sally-chan that's not fair you didn't even say ready or not here I come."

"Of course not dude," Sally sat him down. "Now where is that cousin of yours? I got a new friend I want him to meet."

"Right there," Honey pointed to where Mori was now sitting with Ren pouring tea.

"Goddamn you're a ninja," Sally walked over to Mori and sat down. "Renpi this is Takabro, he's one of my buds and a bad ass fighter."

"Hi." Ren noticed Honey was digging through the pile of mats looking for something. She quickly looked away. "It's nice to meet you Takabro-san."

Mori looked up and grunted a reply before serving the tea.

"He's a man of few words." Sally said. "That grunt was hi way of saying hello."

"I see."

"Mitsukuni." Mori called.

"I'll come over for tea in a second Takashi. I gotta find Usa-chan." Honey resumed his search. "Usa-chan where are you?"

Mori shook his head and went back to drinking his tea.

"So Takabro did you catch that game last night?" asked Sally curiously taking a sip of the tea. She made a face at the bitter taste but drank it down.

"Yeah."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Dude you can talk you know," she poked him in the side. "Stop acting like unmovable rock that sit in stream."

Mori ignored Sally and continued drinking the tea. He kept one eye on Honey while periodically looking at Ren.

Ren sat the teacup down and finally went over to help Honey. "Maybe we can find your bunny if we move the mats together?"

"That's a good idea!" Honey grabbed one end of a mat. "I got this side and you get the other."

Ren took the other side of the mat and moved it. She looked down seeing a pink bunny under it. "Is that it?"

Honey nodded. He grabbed Usa-chan and hugged it tightly. "Usa-chan, you were hiding from me." He cuddled the bunny. "I was worried you'd miss having tea with us before we go to class."

"I am glad you found your friend." Ren said quietly blushing.

"Thank you for the help Lobelia-chan!" Honey hugged her around the waist. "And Usa-chan says thank you for saving her."

"Usa-chan's a girl?"

"Yeah," Honey cuddled the bunny. "She is my friend and she's super cute and she likes you too cause you're wearing our favorite color."

"Oh um…" Ren turned brighter red and rushed out of the room.

"Wait Lobelia-chan!" Honey cried. "Why did she run away?"

"She didn't want to be late for class." Sally rushed out after Ren.

"Gee Takashi; I don't think that Lobelia-chan likes me." Honey said with a pout.

"Mitsukuni."

"You're right we should try to make her feel welcomed!" Honey laughed brightly. "We can eat a huge cake with her during lunch to celebrate."

* * *

"Renpi why'd you run away," Sally asked curiously. "You and bunny boy were having a moment together."

"I…I…I just couldn't face him!" Ren cried blushing more. "He's so cute and nice…and...And…"

"And you're not ready. It's cool I understand." Sally put her arm around Ren's shoulders. "But when you are ready don't runaway and get to know him more."

"Okay." Ren took in a few deep breaths. "Thanks Sally for being there for me."

Sally was surprised. "You called me…by my name."

"I guess I did."

"Awesome so we're besties now!" Sally laughed brightly hugging her. "Oh man I've never has a best friend before…well a female one since I do have one but Rene's my boyfriend now."

Ren gave a gentle smile but returned the hug. Maybe today would not be as bad if things would turn out to be a lot of fun. She only hoped that her classmates at Lobelia would not notice that she was gone.

* * *

"Where is she?"

A tall girl with cropped brown hair looked at the door almost trying to make the person she had been looking for appear in the doorway. As she paced around the room, her two friends and club mates tired their best to keep her calm.

"Maybe she's out sick today?" A girl with short brown hair sat down a tea set on the table. "We can go on with rehearsals if she's not here."

"That's still no excuse!" The tall girl stood up and went to the window as she looked out of it. Her eyes narrowed in worry mixed with annoyance. She turned to glance at her friends once again. "We need to go to her aid."

"Actually I saw our Pink Lotus this morning." The girl with long brown hair placed a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders. "She was dressed in the Ouran Academy uniform."

"She what!" cried the taller girl. "Why would she do that? Why would she betray us?"

"I am sure that she went against her own will," The other girl pointed out. "I saw a female Ouran student dragging her with her this morning."

"Female Ouran student, which one?" demanded Benio, she seemed as though she was a snake ready to strike at a moment's notice. "Who kidnapped her?"

"You know that vulgar girl with the short hair," Chizuru Mihara spoke up. "It was that girl who you got into that altercation with."

"Her…" Benio growled, memories of the girl that fought her flooded her memories and a searing pain from her head radiated tenfold with each passing second of the memory. "She's the one who stole our lotus? Ladies we must go to Ouran Academy and save her before those men especially that host club corrupt her into their way of life!"

"But Benio we shouldn't go cause trouble at that school," Hinako Tsuwabuki shivered visibly at the idea. She had been on the receiving end of a flying bowl of lukewarm stew. It had taken a week to get the carrots and potatoes out of her hair. "That girl might still be there and remember us."

"There is no choice Hinagiku, we must save our lotus." Benio marched to the door. "Ladies we have a little meeting with those idiots."

Chizuru nodded and followed Benio out the door as Hinako slowly followed them. On the way out, she grabbed an umbrella in case of flying stew.

* * *

Ren watched Sally conversed with the host club members. She was not sure how someone could be so social yet still hold a tough front on the outside. However part of her mind would wander to how she'd be able to talk with Honey without breaking into a cold sweat or get tongue tied.

"Come on Renpi join the party." Sally laughed holding out the plate of rolls. "We have a lot of food, fun and atmosphere."

Ren shook her head to clear the thoughts running through her head. "Sally, I'm not all that hungry."

"Why? We have a huge spread today, Kao and Romes hooked us up with an epic meal time today." Sally laughed brightly. "Hell I seriously love the Italian theme of today. Grab a slice of pizza and a plate of spaghetti, we're gonna eat like royalty."

"Don't pressure her," Kaoru walked over and held out a small bentou. "I knew that at least one of us wouldn't want to eat a huge meal so I made a bentou just in case. Go ahead Ren-chan you can have this instead."

Ren looked down at the bentou, she saw it was very cutely made and not only that but it was very much done in a way that was intricate. "Um thank you Kaoru-san but I couldn't."

"I insist," Kaoru, laughed. "I don't normally mind giving away the food I make since I always enjoy the looks on people's faces whenever they are eating one of my meals."

"His meals could make you sick."

Everyone paused and turned to look at the source of the insult.

"Aww hell!" Haruhi dove under the table and looked out from under it. She let out a silent curse towards Sally for kidnapping Ren.

"We're not here to take you away maiden." Benio reassured Haruhi. "At least not today. We're here for something else."

"Oh hell no, you're here for fucking round two?" Sally quickly shoveled the remaining food on her plate into her mouth and quickly swallowed it. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and fell into a fighting stance. "Time to burn off the calories with an after lunch ass beating, yo Takabro get ready to jump in if I need back up."

"We're not here to fight," Hinako shouted quickly stepping forward in between Benio and Sally. "We came to retrieve someone."

"And your asses came strolling up in here like you're the three six mafia or somethin'?" Sally rotated her arm. "And by the way throwing shade at Kaochi's lunches qualifies for an ass beating. No one insults my friend's skills."

"Just shut up." Chizuru snapped though quickly slunk back behind Benio when Sally cracked her knuckles.

Benio saw Ren sitting at the table. "There you are my lotus; I was so worried about you. Come on now we'll be going back to school now."

"Amakusa-senpai I am having a good time." Ren explained. "Sally asked me to visit and I decided that I'd spend the day here."

"But you could become corrupted by this band of idiots," Benio said as she pointed at Tamaki. "Especially by the one over there."

Tamaki looked up and blinked a few times. "Who me?" asked with a mouthful of spaghetti.

"First of all, my boyfriend isn't named "that one over there," his name is Rene." Sally said though Kyouya and Hikaru held her back. "And second of all you have no right strolling up in here trying to take Renpi back to your crazy ass world."

"Oh my beautiful fiery rose how I wish you would've stayed at our school." Benio smiled. "Even if you're rough around the edges and only fought me to prove your womanhood, I still would've loved to have you as an actress in our show."

"Like hell I wanted to join your flouncy ass group of crazy bitches." Sally looked behind her at Kyouya and Hikaru. "Kyo and Hikabro let me go. I'm about to make a deposit in the first national bank of ass beating."

Hikaru let Sally go and moved away though he saw Kyouya was holding onto the back of Sally's blouse.

"Are you still mad about how Sally-dear attacked you over the last piece of French bread pizza?" Romey asked curiously. "That seems rather childish to hold a grudge over."

"French bread pizza?" Benio let out a laugh. "The dear maiden told you that we had a disagreement over a meal?"

Everyone nodded.

"In all truth it was over her participation in our show," Hinako gingerly stepped around Sally and back to where Benio and Chizuru were. "She didn't want to join us."

"And when Benibara showed her the costume that she was to wear, she just snapped." Chizuru kept her eye on Sally in case she was going to attack. "It was so saddening to know a maiden wouldn't love to dress up in something other than rags."

"RAGS?" Sally wrestled herself away from Kyouya's grasp, she noticed she was not moving and saw Kyouya had grabbed the back of her skirt. "Oh come on Kyo let me go! I want to beat some ass!"

"So Miss Moore chose to fight off the idea of wearing something frilly?" Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "That's reasonable."

"I was in a cast for a week!" Benio wailed. "All the pain, needles and medical treatments, it was such an awful time for me!"

"Hang in there Benibara!" Hinako hugged her.

"We are glad you're ok!" Chizuru wrapped her arms around Benio's waist.

"Umn excuse me." Honey said holding up his hand while still clutching his bunny. "Bullshit?"

Benio's back prickled ever so slightly. "W-what did you say?"

"That's a made up story." Honey said simply. "Sally-chan only used your head as a basketball on the table and threw you off stage. You didn't get hurt because you were caught by a group of girls."

"How did you know that senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"I could tell it was a fake story." Honey shrugged and pulled out his phone. "And someone put the fight up on YouTube."

"It's not as bad as she made it seem." Hikaru noted watching the video. "Sally does have a mean right hook."

"I can't believe she threw her off a stage." Tamaki said with a small laugh. "Did she just yell like Tarzan?"

"More like Xena." Sally corrected. "I went Xena warrior princess on that ass."

"Hey, we're not done here!" Benio shouted. "All of you have stolen a student of Lobelia and will return her now!"

"She's not property!" Sally snapped. "Now get the fuck out of here!"

"She's ours!"

"No she doesn't want to be there!"

Ren looked around at everyone though she felt a hand tug on hers. "Huh?"

"Come on we'll go hide you." Honey said taking her hand. "I know a hiding place."

Ren nodded and followed Honey though she looked back when she heard Sally let out a high-pitched yell and saw her attack Benio.

"Sally please don't pull her hair!" Tamaki cried. "Wait don't try to use her as a basketball! Come on stop it!"

* * *

"A fight on school grounds…"

The hosts and the girls of the Zuka club all sat in Chairman Suou's office. It had taken three teachers and four security guards to break up the brawl that ensued in the cafeteria. A few of the students had tried to help stop the fight but it ended up becoming bigger.

"And Fujioka I am surprised at you." Yuzuru looked at Haruhi who had messy hair and a torn uniform. "What possessed you to fight?"

"Hey, it was either get kidnapped or fight back." Haruhi shrugged. "They deserved it anyway. Three against one is unfair."

Yuzuru looked directly at Sally. "Miss Moore, I've given you chance after chance to keep yourself out of trouble and I was so sure you were staying out of trouble when you began seeing my son."

"Sir, they started it!" Sally spoke up. "They were going to kidnap Renpi and I couldn't let them do it. She is not happy there!"

"Taking one of our students was your way of helping her find happiness?" asked a woman with dark hair pulled in a tight bun. She snapped her head quickly to Yuzuru. "And you allowed this Suou-san?"

"Well I can't help if students enjoy my school more than yours." Yuzuru shrugged but quickly snapped back into professional mode. "Ahem, but students from Lobelia coming here to incite a riot is also an offense."

The woman gave an annoyed grunt. "They will be punished accordingly." She looked at the three girls of the Zuka club. "Come along ladies, there are chores that await you back at school."

"Yes ma'am." The Zuka club said in unison.

The woman turned to look at Yuzuru once more. "And Suou-san I expect you to punish your students as well." She strode out the door shutting it behind her.

Once she was gone, Yuzuru walked to the window and looked out of it. His hands clasped behind his back.

"Father, please don't expel Sally." Tamaki pleaded. "She was defending Princess Ren and I didn't want her to be taken away from our school. She likes it here."

"Tamaki…" Yuzuru turned from the window and smiled. "I'm not expelling Miss Moore for fighting."

"You're not?"

"No, I think that the fight was justified," Yuzuru began laughing louder. "Defending a fellow schoolmate isn't something that I can get angry about nor can I be too upset about how long it took to break it up."

"Oh man you're one cool dude," Sally smiled. "So you aren't going to call my parents or kick me out for a few days?"

"No, but you will need to serve four weeks detention," Yuzuru said. "Fujioka and Houshakuji will be joining you in detention as well."

"Four weeks?!" Renge cried. "But, I was helping to defend a schoolmate too and I was just acting as a good partner should since Sally's Xena and she needed a Gabrielle."

"Detention's fine with me." Haruhi shrugged. "More time to study."

"Now run along to your next classes." Yuzuru said with a smile. "And please don't let there be a round three on school grounds."

"We promise." Sally said though her fingers were crossed behind her back.

"Oh and Kyouya-kun can you stay behind?" Yuzuru asked. "There is something I wish to discuss with you."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"So you like sweets too?" Honey laughed as he and Ren hid out in the gardens. They had managed to be unseen by anyone and no one seemed to even question why they were going to the hedge maze.

"Yes, I enjoy them a lot." Ren's face was tinted a soft hue of red. On the inside, she was panicking but on the outside she was calm, cool and collected. "I could eat them all day if it weren't for the worries of cavities or health problems."

"I know, it's not as fun." Honey pouted. "They should make cake flavored food to make everyone happy."

Ren giggled. "That'd be hard to do but I think it'd be great if it was possible." She stretched and yawned. "So, do you have a lot of fun here?"

"Yeah, I love playing with Tama-chan and the others." Honey sat Usa-chan down on the table. "We're always doing a lot of fun things and going on adventures…well visiting Haru-chan's neighborhood to learn of commoner ways."

"Oh that sounds fun." Ren fell silent as a sad look came onto her face. "I wish I could do things like that too."

"You can!" Honey took her hands into his. "Whenever we go out on adventures you can come along too! It'd be so much fun and I wouldn't want you to be sad or left out ok?"

Ren stared at Honey and then down at his hands holding hers. Her face flared up bright red at the sincerity in his words but she nodded shakily. "Sure…"

"Hooray!" Honey hugged her. "Rencha will join us!"

"Rencha?"

"It's your special nickname!" Honey gave her another hug and laughed more.

"O-okay…"

 **End Chapter**

 **Author notes:** All right got another chapter done, sorry this didn't have much of the Soul Queen and Host King fluff but I wanted to get a small connection of the other stories in the "Host clubs' Girlfriends" series in to the story. Will Ren be Honey's love interest or is there another girl? I hope you guys enjoyed the small glimpse of Sally and Benio's hatred for one another. This will be a reoccurring thing in the other series. For now thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you in the next chapter!


	19. Mix Nineteen: piñatas and smurfs

**Author Notes:** Sorry for taking it so long on updates, I have come up with a proper update day for this series since I have many other things in the works. This chapter is going to be a bit on the random side as I am doing some random mixes before the last chapter that will complete the story. Therefore, without further ado we shall put the record on and begin this chapter.

 **Mix Nineteen: Dances with piñatas and smurfs**

"Oh please you should ask your dad to get you a Bugatti when you turn eighteen," Sally playfully shoved Tamaki as they walked down the hallway to their homerooms. The news spread like wild fire that the school's OTP was officially together it only made sense that people who attended would keep their eyes on them. It was almost as if their privacy had been taken away from them. Of course, it did not bother them because the only thing that matter to them was their relationship and how they could build it to be stronger with each passing day.

What's more was that Renge had taken advantage of the situation and made it her sole mission with the broadcast club to document every movement and date the two had. It was not every day that the King of the host club was in a serious relationship. The footage was being sold on DVDs in the host club for a profit much to Kyouya's amusement as he arranged for the movies to be a high selling point for the guests of the host club. It had become the hot topic around the school and some of it even reached Higarashi high school often made the long trek to the school to witness it themselves.

"I don't think that I'd want a car like that." Tamaki waved a dismissive hand at the thought. "I might end up inheriting my dad's old car in the garage."

"You mean that piece of junk?" Sally questioned. "Rene, you know that car would fall apart the moment you took it for a spin. Why don't you man up and just ask for a Bugatti or a Ferrari."

Tamaki shook his head and chuckled. "All right my princess, I'll think more of it before my birthday in a few months."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you don't need to think about it because I suggested it." She stopped walking and grabbed his hand blushing. "I rather be happy if you have something that you actually like…and a sports car wouldn't fit you."

"Why's that?"

"You're more of a minivan type." Sally let out a loud laugh and began running ahead of him. "Soccer dad Rene…no wait Rene Brady!"

Tamaki's face twisted in a bit of mock hurt before taking off after Sally. "I don't' want a mini-van or a station wagon."

"Too bad it's been decided!" Sally laughed more and continued her running speed. She rounded a corner and slammed into something hard. She tumbled to the floor. "The fuck did I just hit?"

"Sally are you okay?" Tamaki knelt down next to her the moment he arrived. He looked up and saw Renge and the broadcast club standing in front of them holding video cameras. "What's all this?"

"We're documenting your lives!" Renge said proudly. "You two are so cute together and your discussion about cars was so cute!"

"How did you know what we were talking about?" Sally asked. "I swear to god if you guys were in the rafters I am gonna call the Justice League."

"Oh no, there was something more." A girl with dark hair walked over to Tamaki and pulled the small microphone from his lapel. "We had this on Tamaki-sama."

"A bug….you had him bugged!" Sally demanded. "Ok I'll give you all a chance to tell me who put that on him?"

"Kyouya-sama was the one who suggested it." Renge gave a small giggle. "He said it would be helpful to have better audio since our other recordings weren't as well done."

"That doesn't explain how it got on my jacket." Tamaki glanced at Sally and grabbed the back of her uniform in case she decided to attack. "Unless…that's right Kyouya dropped off a spare jacket to me last might after he said it was a brand new fabric that was being used."

"Okay then I know who to stuff into a bottle." Sally mumbled. "Damn that Kyo and his plans…someone remind me to shove him into the pool today during P.E."

"So you're angry about us following you two and recording you?" Renge asked.

"Nah, I don't care about that but next time you guys want to record us why don't you just ask our permission?" Sally gave Renge a gentle smile. "You know you're starting to grow on me right Boo Boo Kitty?"

Renge nodded. "Y-yeah…."

"You guys can follow us too."

The girls squealed in unison and began gathering their things up so to follow the two of them. Tamaki and Sally began their trek to their homeroom again.

* * *

"I cannot stand them!" Midori threw one of the perfume bottles she had been using into a wall. The glass bottle shattered on contact with the locker on the other side.

"Midori-sama, I thought you didn't have a crush on Tamaki-san." A girl with long dark hair pointed out. She moved her bangs to one side and then cringed when another bottle was hurled past her. "Okay forget I said the T word."

"I don't like him at all!" Midori screamed. "But he and that Dominican trashy bitch are suddenly the talk of the school! Why the hell doesn't anyone care about me and my Kyo-kins?"

"Uh Midori-sama I didn't know you and Ootori-senpai were a couple." A brunette said in surprise. "I am so happy for you!"

"We're not a couple per say," Midori grumbled but quickly sent a glare at the girl. "He's playing hard to get….but I warned you to stay away from him Jun."

"Right…" Jun shuddered at the glare she received. "Anyway there is nothing we can do because Suou is protected by his host club and Moore is a scary person who'd fight back."

"I have a plan to get back at her for our fights." Midori shut her locker and gasped in surprise when she saw Romey behind it. "What are you staring at?"

Romey stayed silent and brushed past Midori. She looked back at her a long moment before going to change into her gym uniform.

"You do know that she's friends with Suou and Hitachiin right?" Jun asked. "She probably heard everything we were saying."

Midori looked over at Romey before walking over to the girl. "Miss Meyers, can I talk to you about something?"

Romey sat her uniform down on the bench. "Yes?" she asked.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Of course, and I cannot allow you to get away with trying to harm Sally-dear or Tamaki-san." Romey said simply. "It's wrong to let your jealousy get the best of you."

"I see…I can't let you do that." Midori grabbed Romey by the front of her blouse. "You see I don't like snitches and do you know what I do to them?"

"Please release me." Romey said calmly.

"Or what? You'll bake me a poisonous cake?" Midori sneered.

"I am warning you…"

* * *

"Damn Romes I didn't know you had it in you!" Sally pat the older girl on the back with a laugh. "Holy shit I didn't think you had a violent bone in your body."

"I didn't do it." Romey said simply taking a sip of her tea. She had a Band-Aid on her cheek, her hair was messy, and the skirt of her uniform had three rips on each side. "Sato-san tripped."

"You threw her out of the locker room and into the hallway," Mimi added. "And it took Kao-chan, Hika-chan, and Haru-chan to get you off of Midori."

Romey did not say anything more but sip her tea. She could hear what sounded like Kaoru angrily declaring that Midori needed to pay for the trouble she caused. "And Kaoru-dear saw me in a terrible light…"

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Girl, you snapped. we all have that moment of not taking bullshit for a long period of time and trust me when she was trying to throw shade about me and Rene then of course you acted."

"Romey-chan you defended friends." Mimi hugged her. "And you get to spend the afternoon with Sally-chan, Haru-chan, and Renge-chan in detention."

Romey let out a loud groan. "I'd forgotten about that…oh my I promised Kaoru-dear that we'd learn to make bananas foster for our next cooking project."

"Kao-chan got detention too." Mimi pointed out.

"What for?"

"He and Hika-chan were caught setting off the school's sprinklers."

"That's not so bad."

"They put blue dye in it and half the 3rd years were painted blue."

Sally choked on her tea as she began laughing rather loudly. She fell to the floor holding her sides. "Oh my god that prank is epic! Holy shit giant ass smurfs running around the track after them must've been funny as fuck."

Romey and Mimi both shook their heads in unison at Sally's laughter one minute she was talking about the twins' prank and then next Romey fighting Midori in the locker room.

"Oh man someone should call that Midori bitch Senorita Piñata!" Sally fell to the floor laughing more. "And then giant ass smurfs! Oh this day is too fucking good."

"What's wrong with her?" Hikaru asked as he walked over taking note of Sally on the floor. "Why is she laughing so much?"

"She's having a good time." Mimi giggled. "Sally-chan heard about the fight and prank."

"Ah I see."

Sally looked up and saw Mori walk in to the room wearing a Usa-chan costume. She stared at him for a few minutes before she started laughing louder. "Oh shit! Someone tell me that Takabro's not dressed like a fucking rabbit!"

"Isn't Takashi nice?" Honey asked with a smile. "He's wearing this to help me during the magic show we're doing for my younger cousin's birthday party."

"Hey maybe I can rent Senorita piñata to you too!" Sally said in between laughs.

"She's lost her mind."

"Hey, maybe someone got the fight and pranks on camera!" Sally sat up finally regaining her composure. "I think it'd be fun to put it up on World Star. We can call it Dances with Senorita piñata and Smurfs!"

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** So I decided to throw in some more conflict between Midori and the girls of the host club because in later stories that follow this one, she will become a reoccurring rival for one of the girls. For now, she does not get along with any of the others. The Senorita Pinata joke is from the series Boondocks and I thought it'd fit for Sally to say it to describe how bad Midori got her ass beaten. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will see you guys next week with a brand new chapter that will fall back into the romance of our Host King and Soul Queen.


	20. Mix Twenty: Disco Rock

**Author Notes:** Sorry for taking so long with this series. It has been one of those days that I have not spent a lot of time working on this story. This is the final chapter of the story as there will be a continuation of their relationship in another.

 **Mix Twenty: Disco Rock**

Tamaki sat in his classroom staring out the window the next day; he had fallen asleep during homeroom and Kyouya who hated the task of having to wake the blond-haired-Host King up was the one who was the unfortunate victim of his fatigued state. Luckily, the worse that he got was staying after school to copy words from the dictionary and write an essay on why it was essential to stay awake during class. He pulled his cell phone out from his pocket glancing down at the picture of Sally he set as his wallpaper. His face turned a soft hue of red at the memories of the previous evening when they spent it at the arcade playing Uki Doki Memorial Fighter Alpha 4.

He shook his head to clear out the thoughts and muster up the courage to ask Sally out for another date. While their relationship as that of a serious one. He had something he kept from her and that no one not even the rest of the host club knew about. He really wanted to show her something that he kept hidden…his precious yet favored items in the world, sure most boys his age would have a stash of Playboy magazine's hidden under their beds.

Of course he was not the type to have those magazines under his bed, instead he had a collection of memorabilia from the seventies era. He stumbled across the collection when he arrived in Japan at the age of fourteen; he was exploring the mansion on a day where he did not go off on trips to the various places that he heard from his father. The box was sitting inside a storage room under larger boxes containing photo albums and old business files, the box filled with circular objects he had learned were records and a few old clothes that he later found out belonged to his father. Surprisingly enough they fit him, he was able to enjoy the time listening to the old records, and researching, he was able to notice a few of the dances. While other days he spent his time blasting the music all night until Shima complained about the noise and he would have to turn it down.

Those were his treasures aside from his prized collection of commoner figurines, he had not told many people of his discovery or newfound love of the era known as the Disco era, but if he had, he could hear the laughter and jeering from his friends. This secret was one he would take to his grave. At least he would have one other person to partake in the enjoyment of something that others might have found to be silly or meant for adults.

There were days where he would almost tell Kyouya about it, but if the Shadow King found out, he would probably laugh at him too. At those thoughts, he shook his head deciding that if he was going to live with a secret at least another person would know of the secret and keep it from everyone until the day they died.

"Suou…"

Maybe Sally would understand his plight of having to keep the obsession and his collection a secret from those who would probably laugh and tease him about it.

"Suou…"

Great now he was worrying more than needed, damn his worrywart side he inherited from his mother's side. How could he tell his new friend, a girl nonetheless that he was a disco dancing, seventies memorabilia collector?

"SUOU,"

Snapping out of his inner musings Tamaki looked up making eye contact with his chemistry teacher, who did not look too happy at the fact that he was daydreaming instead of taking notes on how to conduct an experiment without blowing up the classroom or sending half of his classmates to Kingdom come.

* * *

"Our King is currently spending the day with Miss Moore."

Kyouya put a sign outside the host club's door with the words closed for the day on it. He looked at the group of disappointed guests. "I promise that we'll be open tomorrow after school and that we'll make it up to you ladies."

The girls nodded in unison.

Once the crowd were gone, Kyouya walked into the music room letting out a small grunt of annoyance.

"That idiot just left without giving me prior warning,"

"Senpai, he's in love." Haruhi added. "And senpai's pretty smitten with Sally-chan and I think it's cute he's happy."

"We should go hang out with them!" Honey said. "Tama-chan and Sally-chan would want us to keep them company today."

"I don't think that Sally-chan knows that the boss's coming to see her." Hikaru shook his head. "But guess we'll spend our time relaxing…or we could always go spy on them."

"Hikaru! We shouldn't bother Tamaki-senpai on his date." Haruhi said. "He wouldn't do that with us."

"It'll be fun and you're curious as to what they're up to." Hikaru leaned forward and whispered in Haruhi's ear. "We'll give you all the fancy tuna you want…if you go with us."

"I am not going to let food make me go against not spying." Haruhi mumbled.

"Come on Haruhi," Kaoru walked over with a plate of Fancy Tuna. He sat it down in front of Haruhi.

"That's not real…"

"Yes it is." Kaoru picked up the piece of sushi with the chopsticks and brought it to Haruhi's mouth. "Say ahh."

Haruhi chomped down on the piece of sushi before Kaoru could snatch it away. She finally nodded. "We can go but I want more later."

"Hooray Haruhi's in!"

* * *

Sally blinked in surprise when she found Tamaki standing outside of the gate to her house, she had planned to go out for the afternoon to the new record shop in town to pick up a few new records for her to mix when she came across the blonde happily waiting for her. She did not question how he found her house but realized that living in such a large gated community that Tamaki lived three houses down from her. She had pulled her hair back in two short pigtails at the top of her head and she was wearing a white shirt with metallic heart and a pair of baggy pants with platforms; most of the time she would wear her clothes she wore when shopping but today was a raver day.

"Oh, did I catch you at a bad time Sally?" Tamaki asked feeling embarrassed at surprising the girl with a visit, maybe he should have called her ahead of time instead of springing a surprise visit. Smiling he ran a hand through his hair and said. "I wanted to spend my day with you."

"Uh-huh," Sally said staring at him in the face. "You're a terrible liar, you know that, you wanted to hang out with me, and you were too afraid to ask me to come over your house because your dad might assume that you and I are fuckin' when he's not home. But hey I'll hang out with you again; it'd be nice to get out of here only after I finish some business I had to take care of in town."

"I'll accompany you," Tamaki said giving her one of his charming smiles. "Allow me to be your shepherd as we partake in the sights and sounds of the city."

"Ok , Rene no one talks like that, it is charming though." Sally said shaking her head. "Come on let's hit the town's record store to pick up some records."

"Records?"

* * *

The familiar scent of nostalgia wafted through the air of the record store as many people young and old browsed through the boxes and rows upon rows of records sitting on various shelves and tables, the records were a favorite among collectors or like the famous DJs who used the music as a way to host a party. However, the business the store attracted were ravers who used many old school melodies as scratch fodder. They spent a while afternoon looking for music to play at their parties or some even used the records as a way to bring an amusing theme to many retro raves where people dressed up in costume from different eras.

"I'm looking for one specific record," Sally said looking at the blond with a smile. "I need an old school seventies album to use as scratch fodder for this rave I'm hosting, I am hoping it'd be fast enough to dance to but still have a beat that I can mix some Outkast with."

Tamaki nodded as he walked over to the record boxes and began looking through them, he began wondering why Sally just did not ask to borrow any records from him, though he had yet to tell her about it, as he was not able to reveal his secret to anyone. "My raver princess, why don't we use some of the older classics?"

"You mean something from the sixties?" Sally raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you are trying to keep me from messing with the seventies era or something, come on dude, music is music it brings together most people who are brought together to a rave so they can enjoy the sights and sounds while still maintain the lifestyle that Life is a Party."

Tamaki nodded and glanced into the box he was standing next to, sitting inside was a record often overlooked by many people but he had yet to add it to his collection as he had not found it anywhere but online, even then he chose to wait until he found it in Japan. Picking up the record carefully and inspecting it for any imperfection or cracks, he nodded realizing that it was in good condition. Smiling he turned to rush off and buy it.

"Hey cool you found the record I needed," Sally, said taking it from him. "Awesome this is going to be wild to play at the rave I am holding this weekend."

"Wait, I actually was planning to…" Tamaki said looking longingly at the record.

"Oh, wait since you found it," Sally handed it to him and smiled. "You can keep it; I can just borrow it from you whenever I need it."

Tamaki smiled taking the record and rushing off to buy it, he paused in mid-step looking at the large display case full of various colored headphones, he walked over and looked them over while trying to decide what to get. He saw a pair of pink headphones sitting alone on the shelf and picked them up looking them over they were wireless and more feminine than the others. Smiling he headed off to buy them with the record.

"Damn…these records are all old and dusty," Sally mumbled looking through the boxes, she had to find a good song to use for the rave, of course one record was good but she wanted at least three to play a variety of seventies music. Sighing she turned around and continued looking that is until she felt a pair of warm hands on her neck. She let out a loud shriek and flipped the person over her shoulder. She gasped in surprise when she saw it was Tamaki.

"What the hell RENE?!" She shouted in anger looking at him, she felt a weight on her shoulders and touched the foreign item that was not there before. She pulled them off and looked closely. "Dude, these headphones are awesome,"

"I wanted to give you something as a way to say thank you for helping me the other day," Tamaki said quietly, he looked up at Sally noticing she was blushing.

"Dude, these are awesome, but you didn't have to get me anything." Sally said she held out her hand and helped him up from the floor. "Come on we should get out of here and hang out at your place before it gets late, I wasn't able to find any disco records anyway."

Those were the magic words as Tamaki grabbed Sally's hand and rushed out of the record store, he finally could show her his collection, and they would get the chance to bond over a mutual secret.

* * *

"OH MY GOD,"

Sally walked into Tamaki's bedroom looking at the various posters, records, and seventies memorabilia, she felt as though she had fallen into a time machine and brought back to the era of disco dance. Turning around she looked at him with eyes shining. "Dude, how in the hell…where in the…oh my fucking god! You are disco king or something! Are you sure you're not some perverted old man who looks like he's a teenager?"

"I'm a collector," Tamaki admitted. "Some of this is my dad's."

Sally nodded and walked over to the glass display case holding a disco suit complete with platforms, she looked at Tamaki a moment. "This is impressive, I find it kind of funny you're retro like I am, and it's impressive." She fell silent thinking it over and smiled. "Hey, I have a wild idea, I'll go home and get some of my old disco clothes and you wear that suit and we'll hang out retro style."

"Sounds like fun my raver queen." Tamaki said he gave a smile and walked over to his record collection to pull out some dance records they could listen to and maybe even dance to.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes," Sally said rushing out of his room and heading off to go home.

* * *

"Are you sure that Tama-Chan won't mind us coming to visit him?"

Honey looked at the other hosts who were standing outside of Tamaki's mansion, they had lost sight of him earlier when he left the record store and decided to wait until he came back home to confront him. They had saw Sally leave then come back carrying a bag on her shoulder. Therefore, they decided to go and find out what was going on.

The door opened and Shima gave a smile to the hosts who had come to visit. "Hello young masters," she said with a smile. "If you're looking for master Tamaki he's with a guest in the ballroom."

"Thank you Shima," Kyouya said as he then looked at the hosts. "Come on let's go get that idiot."

Walking down the hallways of the large mansion the hosts could hear the sound of disco music playing from the ballroom, as they got closer it became louder, the apparent lights of what appeared to be a disco ball on the ceiling was made clearer.

"Tama-Chan's…"

"No way…"

"Dude…"

The Hosts stared at the sight before them, their host king was dressed in a disco costume, and he was dancing with Sally who was dressed in a disco costume as well. They stared in shock at the way they were dancing to the retro music often reserved for the elderly or adult generation. What made it even more of a sight was that Tamaki and Sally both were not caring that the light from the disco ball above them would blind them.

"Tama-Chan's a disco fantastic," Honey noted shaking his head and then looked up noticing Mori had his phone out recording the whole thing.

"That moron kept this from us why…" Kyouya said shaking his head watching Tamaki and Sally dance.

The twins began laughing at the way their king was dancing though they were happy he was not depressed anymore but continued laughing at how retro everything was. They decided they would wait until Tamaki was done dancing to reveal themselves.

"Are you sure that Tamaki-senpai didn't hit his head as a child?" Haruhi asked looking at Kyouya.

"His father dropped him on the head as a child," Kyouya said. "That's what Tamaki told me so this could be the reason why he's acting strangely.

In the ballroom Tamaki took Sally's hand and began spinning around her, he stared deep into her green eyes as he watched them light up with laughter and happiness. For those few moments, he felt more at ease and realized that he was developing strange feelings for the raver. Ignoring the rapid beating of his heart, he stopped spinning around and dipped her at the song ended.

"Dude that was awesome…" Sally whispered looking up at him, the way the light illuminated his hair and the way his eyes were a lighter violet than normal. "I knew we were kindred spirits."

"GOT YA BOSS!"

The doors to the ballroom opened as the twins and Hosts made themselves known, of course, it did not help that Tamaki dropped Sally onto the floor.

"Damn it Rene!" Sally screamed in fury glaring daggers at him.

Moreover, that my friends is only the beginning, of course after that night of being discovered by the Host Club about being disco fanatics.

Needless to say that the video of their dance ended up on the Host club's website the next day.

 **End**

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of the story, their love story continues in We are the girls of the host club. Which will show more of their relationship and of course, the road they had to take to become a couple. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
